Para bajarte del cielo
by Greendoe
Summary: Katie, luego de idealizar a Wood, lo conoce en persona al entrar al equipo de Gryffindor. ¿Qué puede hacer cuando se da cuenta que es un total despistado, obsesivo del quidditch y el chico de sus sueños? Hacer de todo, Katie, con tal de bajarle del cielo.
1. Demasiado para una niña

Para bajarte del cielo

**Para bajarte del cielo**

**1**

**DEMASIADO PARA UNA NIÑA**

Los ronquidos de Leanne fueron el primer sonido de la mañana. Había pasado toda la noche parloteando acerca de la nueva atracción del colegio, Harry Potter, mientras yo me daba de cabezazos con la almohada de sueño. En realidad, a mí me daba algo de pena mirarlo de la manera en lo miraban. Pobre chico, queda huérfano al año de vida, se cría con unos muggles, es el único que ha sobrevivido a una maldición imperdonable y más encima tiene que aceptar todas las miradas indiscretas de los alumnos en Hogwarts. Yo en sus pantalones ya habría huido.

Como pude, saqué a mi amiga de la cama y fuimos a tomar desayuno al Gran Salón. Aproveché que Leanne se tallaba los ojos con sopor y bostezaba abiertamente para, con rapidez, buscar con la mirada el objeto de mi observación de todas las mañanas, desde el año pasado, mi primer año en Hogwarts. Siempre lo había mirado, primero porque quería hacerme una idea de si sería muy complicado entrar al equipo de Quidditch cuando tuviera la edad y, luego, porque ya no lo podía evitar. Oliver Wood seguía ejerciendo una extraña fascinación sobre mí, y tan solo a mis cortos doce años, me creía profundamente enamorada de él.

- Siempre lo miras- apuntó Leanne. Mi amiga es un genio- Desde el año pasado, y sabes que Wood es un tipo de lo más normal, no te va a morder si tratas de entrar al equipo este año.

- Solo tengo aprehensiones- murmuré. Ojala me mordiera. Ojala al menos me mirara, sería lo más cercano a él que estaría.

- Bueno, tendrás que eliminar tus aprehensiones rápidamente si quieres conseguir la oportunidad de que te vea jugar, todos los cupos de cazador están copados- dijo Leanne encogiéndose de hombros- Ahora vamos, tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Quirrell luce como un verdadero imbécil, pero no hay que hacerse las listas.

- Sí… - mascullé, lanzando una última mirada al capitán de mis sueños.

Solo sueños. Él va en quinto, y yo en segundo. Cuando yo esté en quinto, y sea una muchacha suficientemente segura como para mostrar mi interés por un chico, él ya se habrá ido. Si fuera dueña de una seguridad avasalladora como la de Cho Chang, esa muchacha de Ravenclaw, que tiene mi misma edad pero está completamente segura de que es linda, tal vez podría tratar de acercarme a él. Pero yo soy solo una chica demasiado bajita, delgadita y con dos largas trenzas rubias que suelen bambolearse a mi lado con menos gracia que un troll de montaña. Ninguna pintura renacentista, solo Katie Bell, la desconocida Katie.

Y ahora se me había ocurrido pedirle a _él_ que me hiciera una prueba para ver si daba como cazadora. Había escuchado que no estaba contento con Yorkie, el otro cazador del equipo de Gryffindor, así que, ¿por qué no? Sabía que no era mala para el Quidditch, de hecho muchas veces me han dicho que soy muy buena, pero de ahí a tratar de hacer el ridículo frente a todo el colegio… no lo sabía. Ahí era cuando aparecían mis aprehensiones, aun cuando todavía tenía hacerme con el coraje para hablarle por primera vez en mi vida, no trabar mi lengua, pedirle una prueba, e irme con el paso con más garbo del mundo.

Parecía sencillo, y esperaba no acabar siendo aplastada por la humillación.

- ¡Katie! ¡Hey, Katie!

- Katie, te están hablando- murmuró Leanne a mi lado, luego de salir del trance de clase que habíamos tenido con Quirrell.

- ¿Ah?

- Te hablan, ella- Leanne apunto a una muchacha negra que me miraba después de alcanzarme por el pasillo.

Era solo Angelina Johnson, la única cazadora realmente buena que tenía por esos días el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, aunque había escuchado que él estaba pensando en darle una oportunidad a Alicia Spinnet, una bonita chica mayor que yo, muy talentosa, y que el antiguo capitán, un completo patán, había pasado por alto de manera sorprendente. La chica había estado en la suplencia.

Miré con algo de sorpresa a Angelina. Habíamos hablado un par de veces, cierto, principalmente porque Leanne era una chica de lo más extrovertida y no se cortaba por nada, pero jamás habíamos llegado al punto de conversar como dos amigas, aparte de nuestras largas discusiones sobre selecciones de Quidditch y técnicas del mejor deporte del mundo.

- ¿Angelina? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté. Ella si había hablado con él, ¡había hablado con él! Eres patética, Katie, me dije a mí misma.

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Quería saber si has hablado con Oliver por lo de la prueba de Quidditch! Si quieres hablo yo con él…

- ¡No! Eh… no, ya lo haré yo- me excusé como pude, no quería perder la única oportunidad que tendría. Oliver era un lindo nombre, se lo pondría a mi hijo cuando me casara con un esposo que seguramente sería un mago calvo y barrigón. Jamás habría sido capaz de atraer a un chico medianamente lindo.

- Bien, debes hacerlo, eres muy buena como para desperdiciarte. Alicia, tú y yo haremos el mejor grupo de cazadores- exclamó Angelina entusiasmada- Aunque también necesitamos un buscador bueno… En fin, las veo luego, chicas.

Aquel día pasó con tortuosa lentitud. Providencialmente, tuve la extraña fortuna de al menos un centenar de oportunidades para hablar con él, y las pasé dejar con facilidad casi olímpica, más preocupada en dejarme llevar por el habitual temblor de piernas

Oliver es popular. No de esos chicos que salen con todas las muchachas, que es bromista y molesta en clases. Él es popular por su talento, porque es un excelente guardián y ahora capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Suena realmente grande cuando se dice así. Oliver Wood, el capitán. Cuando me había percatado de mi insuperable fascinación por él había averiguado, ingenuamente y sin que nadie se enterara, que Oliver ya tenía su pequeño arrastre de manera natural, sin el Quidditch encima, pero que ahora había muchas chicas que lo miraban con buenos ojos, aun cuando él no se daba ni cuenta. Entre esas, yo, pero no tenía manera de evitarlo, y mi único consuelo era que Oliver Wood era incapaz de ver cuando una chica le estaba coqueteando.

Él _es_ terriblemente atractivo. Alto, había crecido en el último verano mucho más, y era corpulento pero delgado, fibroso. Tenía la piel clara, los ojos muy oscuros, negros y brillantes, y su pelo era liso y corto, como la de un niño pequeño al que se le marcan los hoyuelos de la risa. Aparte de eso, sus atributos no eran muchos más, o tal vez eran sus defectos los que me atraían de esa manera. Me encanta verlo regañar a los gemelos Weasley, otros muchachos populares que hacen todo tipo de trastadas muy divertidas y que eran bateadores del equipo. Los estudios no los lleva particularmente bien, pero sabía que era solo porque no le daba tiempo. Él solo pensaba en Quidditch, escobas, bludgers, quaffles, snitchs y aros.

Leanne no sabe nada de eso, por supuesto. Ella era mi mejor amiga, claro, pero era tan buena amiga que creía firmemente que yo era capaz de conseguir todo lo que quería, y si le dijera que me gusta Oliver Wood rápidamente se pondría a trazar algo descabellado para que me quedara encerrada con él en algún aula vacía o que me colara a las duchas para verlo desnudo. En definitiva, Leanne es una pesada cuando quiere, pero la quiero, y como no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, jamás le diré lo que me pasa con él.

Retomando el asunto, lo vi durante todo el día, como parte de las cosas del destino. El año pasado jamás lo veía cuando yo quería, pero justo cuando su figura representa el pavor en mi interior, me tocaba verle hasta en el cuenco de sopa de la cena. Metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto. Oliver entró a la biblioteca cuando yo me encontraba documentándome, cosa rara, pues él nunca entra a la biblioteca. Supuse que había ido por _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_, su libro favorito, algo que sé no porque lo anduviera espiando, sino porque todos los fanáticos del Quidditch tienen ese libro como el de cabecera. Es un clásico.

Coincidimos en el almuerzo, y lo había visto salir solo del aula de Hechizos cuando yo iba a hablar con Flitwick. Por poco y había chocado con él en un pasillo, si no fuera porque se interponía entre los dos una muchacha muy robusta de séptimo, y además caminé por su mismo pasillo durante quince minutos en los que me debatí entre correr hacia él y tropezarme, o quedarme como idiota mirándolo hasta tropezarme igual. Fui un verdadero fracaso durante todo el día.

Decidí salir a dar un paseo por los terrenos. Siempre venía bien despejarse, y solía soltarme las trenzas para que el aire los agolpara sobre mi rostro de manera casi terapéutica. Reflexioné mientras sentía algo bullir en mi interior. Debía, no, _tenía_ que hacerme del valor de ir, pararme enfrente de él, y decirle: ¡Hey, Wood! Estaba pensando si podrías darme una prueba para cazadora, ¿qué dices?

- ¡Hey, Wood!

Eso si fue alarmante. Por poco y me caigo de trasero al suelo cuando escuche que alguien decía lo mismo que yo pensaba, en esa misma fracción de segundo. Me di la vuelta y me escondí detrás de unos matorrales en los límites del bosque prohibido, pudiendo ver cómo Oliver estaba dando un paseo con el entrecejo fruncido. Naturalmente, no me había visto, esa era otra de las cosas que lo hacían especial. Era el idiota hábil y bípedo más despistado del mundo, y estaba segura de que ni aunque la mujer más hermosa le bailara desnuda enfrente, él se daría cuenta. Yo ni hablar.

El que lo había llamado era un compañero de curso, un muchacho alto y delgado, bastante guapo y a quien reconocí como Whitehouse, el chico idiota que solía quedar en Gryffindor cada cierto tiempo. Él sí era de esos que andan detrás de muchas chicas a la vez y esperan ver cual es la que cae primero. Un primate, como diría Leanne.

- Wood, la profesora McGonagall dice que quiere hablar contigo en su despacho- dijo Whitehouse, haciéndole un gesto de picardía.

- Vale- asintió Oliver. Escueto, como siempre.

Y como por décima vez en el día lo vi irse, con sus caminadas poco decididas que daba cuando no se encontraba dentro de un campo de Quidditch. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la cabeza inclinada, mirando hacia el suelo. Puede que sea menor que él y que lo encuentre muy atractivo, pero cuando hace eso, me desarma. Era demasiado perturbador, me daban los mismos ataques de maternidad que cuando veía al gato de Leanne ronronear sobre mi cama en busca de mimos.

- ¡Wood!- Me descubrí a mi misma caminando con decisión, y a grandes zancadas, hacia donde él se encontraba caminando. Ya era tarde, antes de que pudiera escaparme o hacer un agujero en la tierra a punta de varita, él ya se estaría dando vuelta, y tendría sus ojos negros fijos, por primera vez, en mí.

Y lo hizo. Se giró sobre su cuerpo, aun con las manos en los bolsillos pero esta vez con la cabeza erguida, observando a quien lo llamaba. Sus ojos negros se posaron en mí, y aunque sentí que las piernas me estaban fallando, hice acopio de todo mi valor, coraje, agallas y lo que fuera quedando en mi interior, lo último de dignidad, que me quedaba. Podía ser una arrastrada por él a sus espaldas, pero ningún Wood, ni nadie, me vería arrastrarme.

Su cara completa demostró su enorme desconcierto. Estaba perplejo y curioso. ¿Quién era esa chiquita pequeña de Gryffindor, a quien no había visto jamás en su vida, que posiblemente iba en primero, de pelo rubio muy desordenado y cara demasiado atrevida, que le estaba hablando? Imaginé esas palabras en su mente, mientras leía en su cara la más absoluta ignorancia de quien era yo. Aunque estando ahí, decidí no darme por vencida. Si había decidido ir a la guerra, habría que tratar de volver con pocas heridas.

- Wood- dije nuevamente, cuando me vi frente a él, aunque mirando hacia arriba. De haber visto a donde correspondía, me topaba con su pecho- Soy Katie Bell, voy en segundo y bueno, am… quería pedirte…- Si querías salir conmigo. ¡No, eso no!- Si me podías dar una prueba de cazadora, quiero de verdad entrar al equipo y supe que no estás muy contento con tus cazadores.

Él siguió mirándome a la cara con sus dos ojos negros, brillantes, que casi parecían los de un cachorro abandonado. Luego, esos mismos dos ojos comenzaron a recorrerme desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, con la observación analítica de un experto en jugadores de Quidditch. Al menos, me dije, había caminado como toda una Angelina Johnson, que es la mejor chica arriba de la escoba que conozco. Al final, Oliver volvió a mi cara con algo más de seguridad.

- Bien, ¿tienes una escoba?- preguntó. Ah… maldición, me está hablando. Nos está hablando, Katie, nos está hablando.

- Sí- murmuré como pude, aunque creo que sonó bastante seguro. Un punto para Bell.

- Entonces ve al campo de Quidditch este jueves, a las cinco, ¿puedes?- preguntó él con el mismo brillo que tiene cuando se trata de escobas y jugadores.

- Claro, ahí estaré- dije. No sonreí ampliamente, simplemente curvé un poco mis labios, como para demostrar que estaba segura de ser buena. Así no pensaría que quería entrar por algún capricho, porque aunque él esté ahí, mi afán es el Quidditch. Por eso él había llegado a gustarme.

- ¿Bell, cierto?- preguntó después de una fracción de segundo. Esa vez me tomó por sorpresa, pues ahora me estaba mirando con ojos realmente curiosos, pero no de psicópata del Quidditch.

- Eh… sí- dije, sin mucho entusiasmo. Aquí es cuando tú dices algo ingenioso, Katie. ¿Algo ingenioso? ¿Qué es algo ingenioso? ¡Algo ingenioso, burra! Vale, algo ingenioso…

- Bien, entonces nos vemos- Oliver no tuvo el decoro de esperar las cinco horas que me habrían tomado decir algo ingenioso, y decidió cortar por lo sano. Me sonrió amablemente y, volviendo a girarse, con la cabeza nuevamente en el suelo, entró al castillo.

¿Y yo? Yo estoy derritiéndome ahora mismo. Si él me miraba con ojos de profesional no me pasaba nada, pero si me analizaba como chica, o como persona, porque sé que nadie en su sano juicio podría considerar chica a una niña baja con una túnica grande y el pelo revuelto, me descompongo.Porque sé que eso es lo que soy, una niña con un sentimiento demasiado precoz como para soportarlo. Sabía que ya me quedaría tiempo para saber qué hacer con esos bichos molestos que revolotean en mi estómago cuando lo veía, pero eso estaba lejos de suceder.


	2. Madera dura se rompe volando

**2**

**MADERA DURA SE ROMPE VOLANDO**

El día en que hablé por primera vez con él entre después a la sala común como si me hubieran dado el Premio Anual, me sentía extrañamente dichosa, muy dueña de mi misma, mucho más liviana de lo que ya soy y con enormes aires de superioridad. Y, claro está, todo se fue al mismísimo trasto cuando vi la montaña gigantesca de deberes que Leanne tenía preparada para mí, con su dichosa obsesión de ser mi recordadora personal.

- ¿Dónde andabas?- preguntó.

- Estaba paseando, y le pedí la prueba a Wood- expliqué lo más serena posible, lanzando una mirada hosca a mis deberes.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho?

- Qué si, el jueves a las cinco me va a dar audiencia- murmuré.

- Entonces prepárate, dicen que ese chico es una bestia- exclamó Leanne.

Yo la miré con las cejas alzadas. Normalmente, el vocabulario de mi amiga es muy concreto y siempre que sale con alguna nueva palabra, fruto de varias horas de inventiva, me explica muy claramente qué significa. Y yo, no podía menos que recordar que alguna vez había aparecido con su aire patéticamente solemne y dicho: Bestia, dícese de aquel varón que posee un gran potencial a la hora de las relaciones íntimas. ¿Qué acaso estaba loca mi amiga? No quería imaginármelo haciendo eso, era simplemente demasiado perturbador, mi mente pequeñita no quería llegar a eso. Pero al parecer, Leanne lo había dicho sin segundas lecturas pues entendió mi rostro.

- Me refería a que dicen que es muy exigente con sus jugadores- dijo.

- ¿Ese es el otro término de bestia?

- Exacto, ahora, debo terminar esta cosa o McGonagall me degollará.

Agotada sicológicamente, solo atiné a hacer mi típica revisión de la sala común con la mirada. Los gemelos Weasley estaban haciendo escándalo cerca de la chimenea. Ellos van un año arriba mío y son lo más chistoso que hay, me cuesta imaginarme a uno sin el otro. Sin embargo en esta ocasión mis ojos pasaron de ellos y fueron a dar a un rincón donde Oliver Wood conversaba con una muchacha de su clase. Era bonita, tenía el pelo castaño a la altura de la cintura, largo y recogido en una elegante coleta, y sonreía amablemente. Intenté no hacer más lío del asunto, era normal que él conversara con una compañera, más si era guapa y de su edad. Lo raro habría sido que se fijara en alguien como yo, a quien no conoce, que no es un primor y que tiene unos tres años menos. Aun así me subió la moral observar que él la trataba con absoluta amabilidad pero no parecía animado, pero… ¿cómo imaginarse a Oliver animado por una mujer? Su gran pasión siempre ha sido la escoba. Su cabeza y su corazón simplemente son una madera muy dura de entrar.

Después de haber logrado pedirle la prueba, nuevamente pude comprender lo macabro y lo mucho que nos odia el tiempo. La semana llegó y pasó volando hasta toparse con el jueves, que se alargó de manera lenta y dolorosa hasta las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que yo estaba entrando al campo de Quidditch con mi escoba en la mano y la frente en alto. Esta vez, para no parecer la desquiciada del otro día, me hice mis dos trenzas habituales y me puse unos guantes que mi madre me había regalado para la última Navidad. De no haber sido por mi escaso porte, habría parecido una decidida, ruda y aguerrida jugadora de las ligas mayores.

Oliver estaba agachado junto a la caja de los balones y rebuscaba entre medio de ellos. Por supuesto, no me oyó, primero porque nunca hago mucho ruido, y segundo porque, como ya he dicho, es un despistado. Llevaba la túnica escarlata de Gryffindor con el nombre Wood bordado con letras doradas atrás y su pelo estaba muy desordenado. Y aunque no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí sí lo hizo cuando otra persona, considerablemente más ruidosa que yo, entró al campo de Quidditch.

- ¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico clínico, Oliver? Llevamos como dos semanas en clases y ya nos quieres poner a entrenar- Esa voz solamente podía significar gemelos Weasley, Fred o George, o quizás los dos.

Me di vuelta antes de poder ver qué él lo hacía y vi como venían entrando los gemelos, Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet. Los cuatro dirigieron su vista hacia mí y solamente Angelina corrió a saludarme con entusiasmo. Los otros solo presentaron cierto nivel escaso de curiosidad que no pasó de las miradas por el hombro y solo se acercaron a Oliver, que, por lo que vi de rabillo, los estaba esperando.

- ¡Excelente¿Ya diste la prueba?- me preguntó Angelina. Yo negué con la cabeza un poco perpleja- ¡Entonces te podré ver, fantástico!

Acto seguido camino con su estilo de siempre hacia donde estaban los gemelos y Spinnet, mientras yo me quedaba como grogui mirándolos a todos. Finalmente, él me vio, por segunda vez, y se acercó a mí con el entusiasmo Quidditch saliéndose por los ojos pero con un semblante serio y resuelto. Se paró en secó al ponerse enfrente mío y me miró agachando la cabeza.

- Muy bien, viniste. Te haré una prueba en compañía de Angelina y Alicia y luego una tratando de anotar en los postes conmigo defendiendo- me dijo.

- Bien¿ahora mismo o tengo que esperar a que entrenen?- Porque a mí no me importa verte jugar un par de horas, puedo esperar tranquilamente observando como atajas todo con tus manos.

- Ahora

La última palabra quedó resonando en mi cabeza, y al igual que como cuando me atreví a hablarle, mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Rápidamente me di cuenta que estaba flotando en el aire sobre mi escoba y que daba vueltas con distracción por el campo de Quidditch. Y abajo, cinco siluetas me estaban observando con detención, así que traté de no prestar mucha atención, antes de que me fuera al suelo o chocara con algún poste. Solo estaba calentando un poco.

Después de mi subieron Angelina y Alicia, y comenzamos a pasarnos la quaffle con entusiasmo y rapidez. La prueba, en definitiva, no fue la gran demostración de lo buena que soy yo para el quidditch, no hice grandes piruetas ni nada por el estilo, y cuando baje de vuelta al campo Oliver tampoco vino corriendo hacia mí y me agarró en volandas para decirme si quería ser su diosa del Quidditch. Mucho menos me dio el beso que mi "sí" habría ameritado. Caminando después de una hora hacia al castillo me puse a reír como una obsesiva cuando me di cuenta de lo ansiosa que había estado por eso, tanto que hasta me había relajado al máximo en la prueba.

Cuando llegué al Gran Comedor Leanne me estaba esperando con semblante ansioso y lo único que atine a hacer, aun cuando venía de excelente humor, fue levantar mi pulgar derecho en señal positiva. Mi amiga golpeó con su puño en la mesa a modo de celebración, espantando a unas chiquillas de primer año que huyeron poniéndole caras molestas a Leanne.

- Lo sabía- aseguró.

- Claro, Wood me dijo que la idea era formar un buen grupo con las otras cazadoras y que vamos a practicar dos veces por semana. Además necesitamos un buscador porque Charlie Weasley, ya sabes, se ha ido- expliqué.

- ¿Todo eso te dijo?- Yo enrojecí.

- Bueno, no particularmente a mí, a todo el equipo- murmuré ella. Maldita Leanne que venía a romper mi burbuja.

De hecho, pensé, Oliver poco me había dirigido la mirada o la palabra más que para decirme que "estás dentro" o que tendría que esforzarme mucho por el equipo de Gryffindor. Mantenía una fría distancia con todos sus jugadores, aunque solo desde el punto de vista profesional porque yo varias veces le había visto hablar de manera amistosa con los otros, aun cuando el Quidditch también debía estar en sus temas de conversación.

Volvimos a la torre de Gryffindor hablando de otras idioteces, y al llegar, luego de sentarme a hacer unos deberes, aparecieron los gemelos Weasley seguidos de una risueña y asombrada Angelina. Su dirección era específicamente yo. Tanto Fred como George se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa que ocupaba con mis apuntes y libros, además de la cabeza ligeramente roncadora de Leanne, y me miraron con la cara contenta y una sonrisa un poco alarmante. No me gustó ni un poco la forma en que me miraban, todos. Incluso Angelina me parecía ahora la más terrible de las amenazas, incluso aunque me estuviera sonriendo.

- Te toca tu iniciación- afirmó uno.

- ¿Iniciación?- pregunté con un hilo de voz demasiado revelador de mi temor.

- Sí, es una larga tradición del equipo de Gryffindor…- dijo el otro, Fred, creo.

- Que acabamos de inventar- finalizó George con una sonrisita.

- Ah… vale, bueno, chicos, estoy muy cansada y me gustaría irme a dormir, ya ven, así que será para otro…ah¡bájenme, George o Fred, seas quien seas!

Cualquiera de los dos idiotas que me estuviera rió levemente. Me encontraba agarrada por la cintura sobre el hombro de uno de ellos siendo arrastrada irremediablemente a otro sector de la sala común, que estaba demasiado abandonada, para mí desazón. Lo único que podía ver era la cara mitad culpable y mitad risueña de Angelina, que me observaba desde detrás de Fred, quien luego descubrí que era mi verdadero captor. No me importaba cual fuera la iniciación, nunca había temido mucho al dolor, físicamente hablando, solo quería que terminara ya.

Bajé al vestíbulo a la mañana siguiente con cierto aire de incertidumbre, temerosa del pobre alumno de Gryffindor que fuera a ser objeto de la broma que los gemelos me habían obligado a poner en un bolso. Era algo bastante macabro, esperar a que un bolso estallara de manera repentina y saber que yo era la causante de la tragedia. Y a pesar de eso, el gen Weasley que todos tenemos ronroneaba alegremente dentro de mi pecho, orgulloso. Leanne estaba cada vez más perpleja con mi constante estado de ánimo. Solo anoche, antes de que se quedara dormida, yo era la criatura más feliz del universo.

Un estruendo a la entrada del Gran Comedor hizo que mi amiga tirara una enorme cucharada de ganchas fuera del tazón, provocando la risita odiosa de las dos chicas del día anterior. Inmediatamente yo giré mi cabeza para saber cual era el punto de conflicto de la explosión y algo se removió en mí.

Tomé como notas mentales asesinar a los gemelos Weasley y cavar un gran agujero a las orillas del bosque prohibido para evitar el odio inmenso que de seguro Oliver Wood sentiría hacia mí cuando a alguien se le cayera la olla y destapara que era yo la causante de su desgracia. Específicamente, la desgracia de su bolso. No temía por mi lugar en el equipo, sí por su antipatía, que podía hacerme tan infeliz como si me sacara de una patada del equipo. Vi como Fred Weasley pasaba a su lado y le explicaba algo con la sonrisa que tendría el ganador del premio del Profeta. La cara de Oliver pasó de la frustración, a la tensión y luego, al alivio. ¿Qué rayos le había dicho Fred narizota metiche Weasley?

Antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta me di cuenta de que Oliver venía directamente hacia mí, o al lugar vacío que se encontraba a mí lado en la mesa. Un temblor se extendió a lo largo de mi cuerpo, culminando cuando él se sentó con aire ausente y resignado junto a mí. Mi cara de seguro era un poema, sentía mi mandíbula desencajada y mis ojos abiertos, además de mi boca ligeramente abierta. Él, en cambio, mantenía su cara de niño bueno con la resignación pegada con goma a la cara.

Se sentó y apoyó su cara en su mano derecha con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, pero sus ojos fijos en mí, con gesto bastante indiferente. Suspiró largo y profundo. Luego, me sonrió, abierta y cariñosamente. Como un hermano.

- No es tu culpa- afirmó- Solo procura no volver a dinamitar mi bolso. Esos de los gemelos lo hicieron a propósito, sabían que tenía doce nuevas técnicas para practicar. En fin…

Me sonrió de nuevo y después perdió sus pensamientos en sus tostadas de desayuno. Yo respiré hondo y finalmente sonreí imperceptiblemente, incluso para Leanne, que no entendía nada. Entonces, y solo entonces, comprendí que, contrario a todo lo que había pensado, él si tenía una disposición amistosa hacia mí, solo que los gemelos lo había empujado a fomentarla rápidamente, gracias a su bolso. De seguro había formas más complicadas de ganarse la simpatía de Oliver Wood pero volando, como había hecho yo, era la más rápida. Madera dura se rompe volando, Katie.

* * *

_Hola! Quiero agradecerles porque, como dije a alguno de ustedes, sé que este tipo de personajes no son de lo más cotizados a la hora de hacer fics, pero con saber que a una persona le gusta, seré feliz de por vida. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad. Y bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo, solo espero que les guste. Un beso. _


	3. Batalla contra el cariñosito

**3**

**BATALLA CONTRA EL CARIÑOSITO**

Iba bajando a todo derrape de mi escoba sin perder de vista los camarines ni un segundo, mientras los últimos meses pasaban como una rápida película muda en mi mente, atormentada y perdedora. Ni si quiera quería mirar las caras de mis compañeros, mucho menos de Oliver.

Después de haber entrado al equipo de Quidditch, mi vida había seguido igual, excepto porque me había dado cuenta de que mi idolatrado Oliver Wood, mi capitán, el chico de mis sueños, era un maldito psicópata con tendencia a ensimismarse con una pizarra y sus estrategias para el próximo partido. Captar la atención de él era tan complicado como salir del perímetro del Sauce Boxeador de una pieza, un reto difícil y de escaso éxito. Pero como jamás me había planteado la idea de llegar a tener algo con él, hasta me parecía que eso contribuía con su encanto.

Todos los del equipo entramos en los vestuarios cabizbajos pero sin nada que decir. Estaba ya dicho, desde que habíamos sabido que Harry, nuestro buscador estrella, el que nos había llevado a la victoria siempre, se había enfrentado a una serie de cosas insólitas para rescatar la dichosa Piedra Filosofal. Harry Potter, un buen chico, aunque ahora, la causa de todas nuestras desdichas. Se encontraba inconsciente en la enfermería luego de su hazaña, y el equipo de Gryffindor había tenido que entrar a ojos vendados, sin buscador, al campo. Las esperanzas se habían ido al tacho cuando ya íbamos perdiendo 60 a 10.

Angelina y Alicia fueron las primeras en desaparecer de los vestuarios, enfurruñadas con haber perdido. Los gemelos aceptaban, por su parte, de manera bastante adecuada la derrota. Hasta habían murmurado algo de celebrar que las esperanzas de Gryffindor por ganar la copa de las casas se había ido al tacho. Grandísimos idiotas. Oliver estaba silencioso, así que me fui a las duchas arrastrando los pies, con la esperanza de ahogarme.

No supe cuanto estuve, pero sí que de pronto comencé a sollozar débil pero perceptiblemente. Lo siguiente que escuché, aparte del repiqueteo del agua de la ducha, fue el golpeteó en la puerta de la ducha de alguien.

- Katie, ya sal de ahí- murmuró la voz ronca de Oliver.

Nunca me había dicho Katie, siempre las órdenes iban a todas las cazadoras, o de otra fuente. A lo sumo, Bell, pero Katie jamás. Corté el grifo y me enrollé en la toalla que siempre me llevaba a la amplia ducha. Salí hecha un bólido de ahí y antes de que Oliver pudiera decirme otra cosa me estaba vistiendo en un lugar aparte. Lo sentía moviéndose en el vestuario del capitán, recogiendo sus cosas, así que cuando estuve lista me aventuré a salir hacia los terrenos.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Bell?

El gruñido más brillante de la historia de mi tranquila vida salió de mi pecho, condenado Oliver¿qué espera de mí¿Qué me ponga a llorar frente suyo¡Acabamos de perder la maldita final. Me di vuelta y reuní fuerzas para enfrentarme a sus rasgos surcados por la incomprensión. Es sorprendente que Oliver Wood haya llegado a quinto curso, es el muchacho más imbécil y despistado que he conocido, pero se ve precioso cuando no comprende algo y tiene la boca entre abierta. Sus labios gruesos se ven más acentuados, más sugerentes…

¿Más sugerentes? Oh, maldición, Katie, tienes trece años y eres una condenada pervertida, tienes pensamientos muy, muy extraños por tu capitán de Quidditch. "Eres una hoguera, Katie" me diría Leanne con su estricto sentido del lenguaje, y a continuación me preguntaría algo así como "Haber¿qué le harías primero?"

- ¿Qué pasa, Wood?- pregunté después de despejar parcialmente todos esos pensamientos desbocados.

- No es necesario que te guardes todo, desahógate, en serio.

¿Desahogarme? Pero si lo que yo quería era ahogarme en la ducha, grandísimo imbécil¿por qué tenía que venir a fastidiar¿Desde cuando Oliver se preocupa por lo que le pasa a sus jugadores internamente? Con tal de que mis pies y manos estén en su lugar y pueda subirme sobre la escoba el es inmensamente feliz. Para él soy el maldito objeto que lo llevara a su preciada copa de Quidditch, esa misma que hoy hemos perdido por culpa de la Piedra Filosofal y el sentido del valor de Harry.

- No me estoy guardando nada, Wood¿algo más?- Últimamente mi carácter ha estado muy irritable, mis padres me lo han dicho hasta por carta.

- Eres una niña muy inmadura- Fue lo único que dijo Oliver.

¡Niña! Eso es lo peor que podría haberle dicho a la muchacha que más tiempo se ha estado muriendo por él. ¡¿Es que no se da cuenta?! Yo quiero que me veas como una mujer, a lo menos como una muchacha, niño lindo. Puede que la trenza que me hago todos los días sea la más sosa en mucho tiempo, pero sigo teniendo mucho más estilo que muchos de los estudiantes mayores que conozco.

- Eres un "adulto" muy pesado- Fue mi respuesta. Sí, estoy molestosa.

- ¡Solo quería hablar!- gruñó Oliver, y me percaté que el tono de su voz fue en ascenso.

- ¡Pues yo no!- exclamé.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

Nos quedamos mirando con sendos ojos desafiantes, esperando al que finalmente se rendiría y pediría las disculpas. Más tarde me daría cuenta que no debería haberlo tratado así, pero entonces estaba suficientemente enojada como para hacer retroceder a una acromántula feroz. Oliver me miraba con algo que descifré como disgusto y frustración, como cuando las manchas de su escoba se negaban a salir. Jamás habíamos discutidos, jamás habíamos hablado de algo que no fuera Quidditch. Jamás hablábamos, de hecho.

Quizás, pensé, yo era una mancha en su perfecto equipo, aunque eso no me calzaba. Había mejorado muchísimo con los entrenamientos de Quidditch, tal vez no era tan buena como Angelina, ni tan decidida como Alicia, pero mala no era. Tampoco era la mejor ni la más extrovertida de sus jugadoras, en realidad, mi misión en el equipo se limitaba a estar ahí como la tercera cazadora y participar en un par de jugadas en conjunto. Los gemelos me molestan casi por costumbre, como si fuera un deber enfadar a todo su equipo de Gryffindor, Angelina ya había desistido de hacernos a las tres cazadoras excelentes amigas y Harry era un muchacho tan tímido y reservado para sus cosas que todos lo queríamos como a un hermanito menor. Yo era la única que no encajaba en todo el perfecto esquema, aunque claro, yo no estaba en la enfermería ni había arruinado el partido final.

- Renuncio- murmuré, y estuve segura de que Oliver me escuchó.

Renunciar significaba muchas cosas para mí. Renunciaba a mi sueño de formar parte durante todo Hogwarts del mejor equipo de Quidditch del colegio, renunciaba a mi deseo de dejar de ser tan tímida para mis cosas y hacer nuevos amigos. Y, casi tan importante como todo lo anterior, renunciaba a la posibilidad de hacerme un lugar en la mente de Oliver Wood, el chico del que estaba profundamente enamorada sin razón alguna y sin haberlo conocido jamás. Si dejaba al equipo de Gryffindor atrás, me ganaría la indistinción y la nada de parte de él y de sus ojos eternamente negros.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que renuncio- repetí. ¿Por qué se hacía el sordo?

- No- murmuró Oliver como si no hubiera escuchado.

- ¿No qué? No me puedes obligar a quedarme, es mi decisión, mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi cupo en el equipo.

- No puedes renunciar- afirmó Oliver mirándome como si estuviera rogándome.

- ¡Oh, por favor, Wood!- Como nunca pronuncié su apellido con verdadero desagrado- Acaba de terminar el campeonato de este curso, es sencillo, vuelves en unos meses más, haces pruebas de cazadores y me recambias, es todo. Hay millones de otras personas mucho mejores que yo dentro de la torre de Gryffindor.

- No.

Bufé molesta y apreté mis puños. Mi pelo estaba suelto y algo mojado por la ducha, y caía a los dos lados de mi cara con aburrimiento. Me encogí los cabellos tras las orejas y lo encaré, sin saber muy bien que decir. No podía estar hablándome en serio. ¿Qué tanto le costaba hacer una nueva prueba de cazadores? Estaba segura de que reemplazar a alguien con tan poco peso dentro y fuera del equipo no era nada complicado.

- Vuelve a tu escoba, Wood, yo ya renuncio- gruñí finalmente, y salí raudamente fuera de los vestuarios.

Afuera el clima estaba horrendo, parecía estar tan disgustada como yo de que Slytherin hubiera ganado la copa de las casas. Leanne no me esperaba, le había dicho que se fuera de inmediato a la torre con el resto de nuestros compañeros para evitarse el desagradable vitoreo de los ganadores y sus molestosas burlas hacia los perdedores, nosotros, por supuesto. Aparte de eso, ni un alma andaba morando por los terrenos, aunque del castillo se escuchaban las risas estruendosas de Slytherin.

- Te pido por favor que no te vayas, de verdad- ¡Maldición! Que tipo más pesado. ¿Qué le habré visto yo?

Me di vuelta demasiado enfadada, casi rompiéndome el cuello de la brusquedad. Oliver me había alcanzado, y esbozaba un semblante perfectamente apetecible. Supe en ese momento, y ahora lo sé aun más, que era y sería por siempre mi chico ideal, aunque quizás no el hombre de mi vida. Si pudiera elegir de quien enamorarme y que eso coincidiera con mis gustos, el resultado seguiría siendo Oliver Wood. En eso, había tenido suerte. O quizás no tanto, pensaba entonces, al tenerlo enfrente de mí con esos ojos que podían más que mis deseos sobre humanos.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté.

- Porque eres la mejor- Me respondió como si fuera enferma, y yo hice una mueca- Hablo en serio, no te valoras lo suficiente, te he observado.

- Por supuesto que me has observado¡tú siempre observas a tus jugadores! Pero, apuesto que no¿no te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor mi problema no es el Quidditch? Va más allá de si puedo hacer tal o cual jugada, gran capitán, me carga que me digas que soy irremplazable¡hay veinte personas en esa torre que son mejores con la Quaffle que yo¿por qué te empeñas?- agité mi brazo hacia la torre con vehemencia.

- El equipo te necesita, eres fundamental- aseguró Oliver.

Eso me dejó perpleja. ¿En qué códigos animales se entendía la familia Wood? Porque claramente este chico no era de este planeta, y no se sabía nuestros lenguajes. Yo, dentro de un gran abanico, no era de esa clase de personas que eran "fundamentales", como decía el imbécil del tipo del que me había ido a enamorar.

- Nadie me necesita, Wood- aseguré con voz apagada.

- Claro que sí, Angelina y Alicia se ríen montones con lo que dices y los gemelos, por ejemplo, ellos te demuestran su cariño a su forma, te molestan más que a nadie en el equipo¿no lo habías notado?- dijo Oliver.

- ¿Qué me… qué si no he… de qué hablas, qué clase de tarado demuestra su estima así?- exclamé con los ojos fuera de sí.

- Es un estilo muy Weasley- Oliver se encogió de hombros.

- Ya- murmuré.

Me quedé pensando en todo lo que me decía el animal que tenía enfrente. Era ilógico, ridículo pensar que alguno de mis compañeros, de los que yo había estado muy segura sobre lo que pensaban de mí hacía algunos minutos atrás, sintieran tanta importancia sobre mi imagen.

- ¿Y tú qué?- me atreví a preguntar.

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿A ti te importa realmente si yo me voy?- repetí, intentando no ponerme roja.

Oliver sonrió de forma arrebatadora y sus ojos brillaron como cuando veía la Nimbus 2000 de Harry volando en el aire. Luego, respondió como si fuera la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

- Mucho. Eres bien poco observadora, Katie Bell, no te has dado cuenta de lo fácil que es que yo me encariñe con la gente. Le tengo estima hasta a la profesora McGonagall.

Me quedé observándolo un rato sin ningún sentimiento en especial predominando en mi corazón y cabeza. Simplemente lo observé y procesé lo que me dijo con detenimiento. Hasta que me di cuenta de su desvergüenza.

- ¿Debería tomar eso como un halago?- pregunté con acritud.

Oliver comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo dando unas grandes carcajadas y con una mano en mi espalda me guió también. Entonces estuve segura de que él había ganado esa batalla.

* * *

_Hola¡maldición! Demoré siglos en escribir este capítulo, y se supone que hago este fic como método de relajación. En fin... hola, dejo de lado mi lado Mr. Hide y dejo saludar al doctor Jekyll¿cómo están? Espero que bien, a quienes me lean. Eh... bueno, un beso para todos y una agradecimiento para ColibriBlack, por seguirme también en esta historia ya Oo. katieWood. oO, por ser una fanática de esta pareja como yo (y por supuesto por leer mi fic, obvio). Gracias por todo a las dos. Otro beso!!_

_GreenDoe. _


	4. Eje Oliver

**4**

**EJE OLIVER**

- ¡Katie! ¡Katie!

Estaba tan absorta mirando mi ridículo y patético trabajo de Pociones, por el que me ganaría un reprobado de Snape, que solo levanté la cabeza cuando tuve la cara de Oliver a escasos tres centímetros de la mía, demasiado cerca como para poder pensar bien. Me sorprendió que viniera tan alegre a hablarme, pues, realmente, si se consideraba hablar- hablar, no habíamos hablado como la gente desde que yo tratara de escapar furtivamente del equipo y él me dijera que me tenía la estima que tenia a McGonagall. Además, ¿desde cuándo Oliver Wood es alegre?

- Wo… Wood, ¿qué te pasa?- pregunté estúpidamente.

Todo sería más fácil si él no se encontrara tan cerca de mí, era altamente insoportable ver sus labios gruesos tan cerca del mochuelo que eran los míos. Sin embargo, Oliver no parecía pensar en eso y lucía muy cómodo, como si estuviera conversando con su hermanita menor. Hice una mueca interna al pensar en eso último.

- Quiero mostrarte mi nuevo plan para ganar la copa este año, podría resultar- murmuró entusiasmado, la chispa maníaca se le salía por los ojos.

- Verás…- intenté hilar bien mis ideas- Justo ahora tengo que terminar un deber para Snape, te juro que preferiría mil veces ir contigo a ver esas fantásticas técnicas pero…

- ¿No me estarás mintiendo, no?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, a veces Oliver puede ser muy despistado e ingenuo. Negué con la cabeza furiosamente como si estuviera ofendida por la insinuación de una mentira. ¡Cómo si a alguien en el mundo, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, le pareciera una buena opción pasar la tarde escuchando a Oliver Wood parloteando alegremente de fintas y tácticas de Quidditch! Había que tener una teja algo corrida, o estar demasiado enamorada de él. Y, aunque yo estaba afectada de esa última enfermedad en gran proporción, el temor a las reprimendas y los cientos de puntos que Snape tomaría de Gryffindor cuando le entregara mi brillante redacción era mayor.

- Vaya…- murmuró Oliver claramente decepcionado. ¡Por mí! Quería mostrarme sus técnicas a mí, eso significa que subo en el rango de posibilidades- En fin, se los mostraré a Alicia o a Harry… Nos vemos.

Fruncí los labios y entrecerré mis ojos con toda la rabia del mundo. Así que a falta de una Katie tienes a Alicia, ¡pues cásate con ella! Este infeliz solo me busca porque soy de su condenado equipo de Quidditch, me reconforta saber al menos que Alicia lo mandará freír calabazas y que solo alguien como Harry podría escucharlo más de unos… cinco minutos. 

Ese es más o menos el nivel de tolerancia de cualquier persona normal, aunque sube algo cuando se trata de los hombres, cosa que a mí me agrada. Mientras menos tiempo pase Oliver con una chica menos dolores de cabeza innecesarios me dan, ¡como si me perteneciera! Eso fue patético, Katie.

Oliver Wood no es de esa clase de chicos que se quedan solteros el resto de sus vidas. Es la clase de chicos que pasan toda su vida pensando en escobas y cosas por el estilo hasta que de pronto quedan impresionados por la actitud de alguna jugadora rival y se esmeran hasta el cansancio por derrotarla hasta que se dan cuenta de algo que jamás les ha sucedido: se enamoran, los muy imbéciles. Y como probablemente la chica en cuestión lo encuentra demasiado atrevido y lindo, ella acepta el cariño recibido. Se casan, tienen lindos y populares niños buenos para el Quidditch, y tal vez alguno de ellos hereda la demencia del padre aunque es igualmente hermoso. El tipo de niños que le podría gustar a mi hija con ese hombre barrigón y calvo.

Habían pasado meses desde que yo intentara irme del equipo. Nos habíamos ido de vacaciones de verano y ahora nos encontrábamos a inicios de lo que era mi tercer año. Las clases nuevas que había elegido, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas, no habían resultado ser tan horrorosas como se podría haber pensado, y me las apañaba bien gracias a la fiel y sistemática Leanne.

Aun así me sabía muy propensa a deprimirme en cuanto a Oliver Wood se le ocurriera ignorarme o hacer cualquier cosa que destruyera mi mundo en torno al eje Wood. Era tan dependiente de él y de sus cosas como los gemelos Weasley de molestar al que tuvieran cerca.

- Luces deprimida- aseguró la voz de Leanne cuando me encontré dos horas y media después mirando con nostalgia la misma redacción. Tenía tanta decisión como Peeves por irse del castillo.

- Solo estoy ofuscada, está condenada redacción se niega a terminarse sola- gruñí.

- Se usa que los alumnos hagan los deberes, ningún blibber maravilloso los terminará por ti- dijo Leanne con comodidad.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso?

- Ni idea, hoy me topé con una novata de Ravenclaw de lo más extraña que me hablo de eso- respondió Leanne- Creo que tiene un perno suelto.

- Ya…vuelvo en media hora, quiero ir a buscar un libro.

Salí aun más deprimida de la torre de Gryffindor. Había perdido toda la tarde pensando en las musarañas mientras Oliver vagaba por algún lugar del castillo tratando de atrapar al primer incauto que fuera tan desafortunado como para dejarse engatusar. Un alma en Hogwarts estaba siendo torturada por los embates de Oliver Wood, y yo tenía una profunda envidia de esa persona, fuera quien fuera. Aunque claro, eso no es un halago por Oliver, es hacer una balanza entre Snape y él, y solo alguien deficiente preferiría pasarse el tiempo pensando en pociones. Menuda tortura en la que yo me meto.

Iba llegando a la biblioteca cuando choque con alguien considerablemente más grande que yo, que me lanzó hacia atrás al menos un metro desde donde caminaba. Y yo, por supuesto, estaba preparando mi arenga de insultos cuando a mi rival se le ocurrió pedirme disculpas.

- Lo lamento- murmuró.

Era un chico de Hufflepuff, creo, no le veía bien la túnica porque la tenía mal puesta por la caída. Ahora bien, era alto y delgado, y de pelo castaño y con los ojos azules, justo la clase de chicos con los que una vocecita como la de Leanne me diría algo así como "Ataca" o "Muy bien hecho, Katie, ya estás tumbada debajo de él". Me quedé mirándolo con el ceño fruncido al imaginarme esas palabras, así que a lo menos él no pensó que yo estaba loca. Lo usual es que uno se muestre enojado cuando alguien te tira al suelo.

- Disculpa- aseguró de nuevo, y se puso de pie de un salto para ayudarme a mí.

- Ah… sí, claro…- Me acomodé la túnica y traté de ordenarme las trenzas sin mirarlo. Luego lo enfrenté- Deberías tener mucho más cuidado, hay gente aun más enana que yo que puede morir.

El chico se rió. A ver si entiendo, se rió por algo que yo dije. Ahora que lo pienso, usualmente la gente se ríe cuando yo digo alguna de esas estupideces que para mí no tienen sentido alguno, es como si ellos tuvieran una pieza en el cerebro que yo no. ¿Qué les causa risa, lo que digo o yo? De cualquier forma, le sonreí, no hay porque ser tan gruñona siempre, y él paró de reírse.

- No eres tan enana- dijo, evaluándome con la mirada como si pesara un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores. ¡¿Qué se cree?! Me mira como si fuera un objeto muy comestible.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- pregunté. El sonrió y trató de buscar algo en mi cara que yo no alcancé a comprender.

- Soy Malcolm Preece- Ignoró olímpicamente mi pregunta y me extendió una mano- Soy cazador de Hufflepuff, técnicamente, soy tu rival. Tú eres Katie Bell.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté cómo idiota. El se rió y esbozo una sonrisa malvadamente burlona.

- Sí, en serio, eres Katie Bell- me aseguró tratando de no partirse de la risa.

Por tercera o cuarta vez en la tarde entrecerré los ojos e intenté asesinar con la mirada, pero creo que no soy ningún prodigio como para hacer eso. ¡Qué chistoso este muchachito de cara linda! Riámonos de Katie, que para eso es tonta y no se da cuenta de las estupideces que dice. ¿Cómo hay gente con tanta personalidad en el mundo? Apenas me conoce y ya se está riendo abiertamente de mí, yo debería aprender de gente como él.

- Ya sé que me llamo Katie Bell, burro- exclamé, y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, aunque parecía seguir divirtiéndose- Me refería a que no te recuerdo del año anterior.

- ¡Oh!- murmuró como si estuviera sorprendido- ¡Es que recién este año entré!

- Ya…- dije sin mucha emoción mientras me acomodaba el caído bolso. Luego, miré hacia la entrada de la biblioteca- Permiso.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera!- exclamó desde mi espalda.

Entré raudamente a la biblioteca procurando ignorar a todo chico de pelo castaño y con escudo de Hufflepuff que osara hablarme. ¡Y es de Hufflepuff! Que farsante, ¿no se supone que ellos son los amigables y que siempre tienen una sonrisa reconfortante? La próxima vez que vea al Sombrero Seleccionador (y probablemente nunca más lo veré) me aseguraré de saber un buen hechizo para picar. Me acerqué a la señora Pince con mi mejor cara de estudiante antipático que quiere quemar la mitad de la biblioteca. Por mientras, podía sentir a alguien detrás de mí, y por el rabillo vi que tenía los ojos azules.

- ¿Tiene Pociones avanzadas para nivel intermedio?- pregunté. El buitre con patas que es la bibliotecaria me miró feo. Me miró, ella es fea.

- La han pedido prestado ya- me aseguró.

- Vale- murmuré.

Me di vuelta y ahí estaba de nuevo él. No, no Oliver Wood, esto… Malcolm algo. Parecía querer disculparse pero el hecho de que no estuviera el libro que yo quería pero aun así seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa entre suficiencia y maldad. Así que, pasé de largo como un bólido fuera de la biblioteca y comencé a caminar todo lo que mis cortas piernas me daban, lo que no es mucho aun cuando en el último verano crecí unos cinco centímetros. He alcanzado la notable estatura del metro sesenta. Doblé en una esquina y pude ver nuevamente que el insoportable chico seguía riéndose detrás de mí aunque parecía preocupado por el hecho de no poder alcanzarme antes de que yo llegara a la Torre de Gryffindor, que estaba bastante cerca, por suerte.

- ¿Katie?

Nunca, en toda mi vida, he estado tan contenta de encontrarme con Oliver Wood en un pasillo. Iba saliendo de un aula con su usual pizarra técnica de Quidditch y creo que a lo lejos pude ver a Harry reuniéndose aliviado con el ofuscado hermano menor de los gemelos Weasley, Ron. No pudo dejar de hacerme gracia el hecho de que Alicia tampoco tuviera el tiempo y la disposición de escucharlo.

- ¡Oliver, que gusto encontrarte!- exclamé modulando cada letra para que el chico de atrás comprendiera.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Oliver con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo, esto…sí, estaba…

- Hola, Wood- saludó la misma voz alegre de antes. Lo bueno es que a la altura de mi puño está más o menos su estómago, "o quizás otra cosa" diría Leanne.

- Hola, Preece- Oliver lo saludó cordialmente. Ahí es cuando mis esperanzas de que Oliver pudiera ponerse celoso se fueron al tacho- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias- Me giré a mirar a Malcolm y pude ver que parecía muy conforme de haberme seguido pues me sonrió, ahora sí, amablemente- Bueno, debo irme, has sido difícil de seguir, Katie, pero fue un gusto hablar contigo.

Y salió caminando tranquilamente hacia una torre opuesta a nosotros luego de mirarnos por última vez y observarme de nuevo como si fuera un bocado. Oliver y yo nos quedamos callados por un momento, yo pensando en que me había topado con el chico más raro de la historia, y él quizás pensando en las musarañas. Finalmente, Oliver rompió el silencio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me hizo estremecer de peligro, raras veces él sonríe así. Algo estaba pasando por su retorcida cabeza.

- Creo que le gustas a Malcolm- murmuró divertido- Nunca lo había visto así.

Algo similar a cuando te transportas por polvos flú se desató en mis estómago con pesar. Nunca debía haber sido tan estúpida de imaginar que él podría fijarse en mí o sentir algo que no fuera más que compañerismo, o a lo sumo fraternidad. Me había engañado durante las últimas semanas porque nadie me había hecho regresar de mi nube como siempre, pero ahora había sido Oliver, quien, sin querer, me había bajado del cielo a palos de escoba.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que lloré por Oliver Wood, al darme cuenta de que a él realmente no le importaba si a mí me podría gustar o no alguien como Malcolm Preece. Jamás me vería como una chica, y yo estaba inexorablemente destinada a ser por siempre la buena amiga que lo escucharía en sus tonterías de Quidditch por estar enamorada de él, aunque nadie lo supiera. De eso, me aseguraría, me lo llevaría a la tumba. No volvería a hacerme estúpidas ilusiones de niña, Oliver no me veía ahora como una muchacha.

Y no lo haría jamás.

* * *

_Lo primero son los saludos: A ColibriBlack (te saludo en todas partes, te quiero!), a Oo.katieWood.oO (por ser igual de fanática que yo de esta pareja), a Veraldine Hypperbone (me encanta la gente constructiva que me deja esos comentarios, gracias), a Princesa de la Soledad (Has dicho que está bien escrito!), y a Ceciss y a Ceci Malfoy (a quienes no tengo más que decir gracias). Un saludo también para los anónimos que me da pena no poder responder...snif. Bueno, acá está este otro capítulo que lo partí con todo el ánimo y me decanté finalmente por hacer sufrir a Katie, muajajaja! Eh... bueno, este recurso me ha funcionado antes así que hay que probarlo acá aunque con ligeros cambios: Les aseguró que si apretan Go se ganarán un millón de euros, ya saben, con esto de que el dólar bajó. Un beso!_

_GreenDoe. _


	5. Solo

**5**

**SOLO**

Pasaron tres días antes de que pudiera levantar la cabeza y mirar a Oliver con dignidad. Sufría de la humillación, de una humillación tan fuerte como la pública, pero yo la vivía internamente, y nadie más que yo se había dado cuenta de ella. Me había enamorado a los doce años de alguien que nunca me iba a mirar como algo más que la hermana menor que nunca había tenido, y, peor que todo eso, me había hecho estúpidas ilusiones al respecto de nuestra relación.

Había corrido con suerte el día en que me había dado cuenta de cómo eran las cosas, Leanne había sido retenida por la profesora McGonagall fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor mientras yo calmaba mis sollozos hasta transformarlos en un suave compás de respiración del más profundo de los dormidos. Entonces, podía considerarme afortunada de que nadie tuviera una sola reseña de mis tonterías.

- Katie…- La voz juguetona de Leanne cuando tenía algo interesante que decirme resonó en mi oreja izquierda mientras observaba mi cuenco de avenas con ganas de ahogarme, durante el desayuno.

- ¿Qué pasa, Leanne?- pregunté sin si quiera mirarla, revolviendo con poco interés mi platillo.

- Un chico de Hufflepuff te está mirando- canturreó mi amiga.

Al instante me puse rígida. Sintiendo mi cuello tensarse con rapidez, levanté un poco la cara para interrogar el rostro de Leanne, quien, con una sonrisita, giró sus ojos hacia un lado. Siguiendo esa vista, me topé con el rostro divertido de Malcolm Preece mirándome con descaro inusitado y saludándome con la palma de la mano. Ahora, al menos, podía estar segura de no ser de esas chicas que se sienten bien cuando las mira algún chico, aunque se trate de un troll de montaña. Tampoco era como que Preece se pareciera a uno.

- ¿Quién es ese? Está como una rana de chocolate- murmuró Leanne con los ojos completamente abiertos por el saludo. De seguro no se esperaba que el interés del chico fuera cierto.

- Malcolm Preece, un completo imbécil- murmuré con indiferencia. Me puse de pie de un salto y agarré mi bolso que guardaba en el suelo- Nos vemos en Hechizos.

Me giré para ver de nuevo a Preece y cuando este me sonrió de nuevo, le hice una mueca con los labios, lo que pareció divertirlo nuevamente. Salí con lo poco de orgullo de que me quedaba del Gran Comedor y vagué con poca decisión por algunos pasillos, pues aun quedaba mucho para que comenzaran las clases.

Sentía la imperativa necesidad de acostumbrarme a no mirar, siempre que nadie me observaba, a Oliver, era parte de la curación que me había auto impuesto el día en que lloré por su culpa. Se acercaba el inicio de las prácticas de Quidditch y, aunque temía a flaquear finalmente, sabía que esa sería sin duda parte fundamental del asunto. Si lo lograba durante las primeras cuatro sesiones, entonces la primera fase estaría completa. Solo era cuestión de esperar y resignarse a la verdad.

- Cualquier diría que sufro de peste de dragón, ¿qué es lo que te molesta de mí?

Me volví automáticamente para toparme con la figura de Preece a escasos centímetros de mí, por suerte era bastante más alto que yo y su rostro se alzaba al menos una cabeza por sobre el mío. Levanté los ojos y lo fulminé con la mirada. ¡¿Es que no se podía tener un momento de privacidad en ese castillo?! El chico me había seguido con toda la idea de molestar, y si creía que era divertido seguir atormentando a una burra muchacha de segundo, entonces lo mandaría a freír nabos a las cocinas o con un ojo morado a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté.

- ¿Yo?- Preece se apoyó en la misma baranda desde donde yo miraba los terrenos del colegio, particularmente el campo de Quidditch, y lo seguí con los ojos repletos de desconfianza aun cuando él esbozaba un rostro angelical- Absolutamente nada.

- Vale, ¿entonces debo asociar el que me hayas saludado en el Gran Comedor a que detrás de mí había algún conocido?- pregunté aburrida, apoyándome a su lado en la baranda.

- Me refería a que no hay nada especial que quisiera, solo hablar, hay muy poca gente entretenida en este castillo- aseguró Preece con gesto complacido, parecía conforme de que por primera vez habláramos como la gente.

- Ya… entiendo- giré mi rostro para mirarlo fijamente y sonreí de oreja a oreja- Yo soy tu payaso de turno, ¿es eso?

Preece estalló en risas mientras yo cambiaba mi cara de felicidad por una más verdadera. Alcé las cejas y lo miré con petulancia, consciente de que estaba haciendo justo lo que acababa de decir y que no tenía intenciones de hacer. Con un poco de suerte este chico no quedaría con la idea de que yo estaba irremediablemente loca, cosa que era bastante cierta pero un tema sensible como para hacerlo tan público de sopetón.

El chico se quedó callado de pronto y señaló ligeramente con un dedo hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde no volaba un alma a esas horas, aunque a Oliver no le habían faltado ganas en algún momento del curso anterior.

- ¿Se extraña, no?- preguntó Preece, con los ojos perdidos y con un brillo muy familiar. Bufé desesperada con bastante poco respeto por su minuto de seriedad. Al parecer, Malcolm Preece también formaba parte de la secta más temida de Hogwarts, los maniacos del Quidditch.

- ¡Y yo que pensé que eras más normal!- exclamé gruñona. Nuevamente Preece rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres- aseguró con una sonrisa de esas "asesinas", en palabras de Leanne.

- Eres igual que cada idiota miembro de cualquier equipo de Quidditch en este colegio, por favor dime que no llevas una pizarra mágica en tu bolso- señalé la mochila que llevaba colgada de un hombro como si temiera que de verdad sacara algo parecido a lo que Oliver, de hecho, llevaba a todas partes.

- Bueno, de hecho…- Hizo un gesto como si fuera a sacar algo y al ver mi cara de espanto se echó a reír nuevamente, desistiendo de la broma. A menos que de verdad guardara lo que yo creía.

- No es chistoso- aseguré con el ceño fruncido. Él no pareció amedrentarse y amplió su sonrisa socarrona.

- Estás igual de traumada que todos los Gryffindor, síndrome Wood- murmuró entretenido.

Me quedé con la cabeza muy lejos de ahí. De hecho, Preece no estaba tan alejado de la realidad cuando había dicho eso. Yo sufría del síndrome Wood, aunque de seguro los síntomas eran bastantes diferentes de lo que él se estaría imaginando en ese momento. Eran bastante más graves que las serias y chistosas pataletas que armaban los gemelos cada vez que Oliver se acercaba, o que las caras de resignación que esbozaba Harry cuando trataba, amablemente como siempre ha sido, de no mandar al capitán del equipo a cualquier lado menos cerca de él.

Justo entonces se escucharon algunos pasos apresurados cerca de donde nos encontrábamos con Preece y ambos nos percatamos de que las clases estaban comenzando. Cogí mi bolso con decisión y me alejé de ahí después de hacer un leve gesto con la mano, que él respondió con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Tendría que meditar en donde dejaba a este espécimen en particular, los buenos, o los malos. Si lo pensaba bien, no era malo fundar un grupo especial para Oliver y él, de los tarados con vocación por molestarme a mí.

Un mes después, cuando comenzaba noviembre y el colegio estaba altamente descompuesto por el ataque de Halloween a la señora Norris, decidí que definitivamente Malcolm, como ahora le llamaba, era una buena persona que solo estaba demasiado aburrida y que no había encontrado nada mejor que molestar a quien le parecía menos común. Curiosamente, yo. A menudo él me encontraba en los lugares más insólitos, al menos al principio, hasta que nos hicimos costumbre juntarnos a conversar en la misma baranda donde habíamos hablado como gente decente por primera vez. Era, por lejos, el chico más encantador que alguna vez había conocido, y aunque no me gustaba, me consolaba saber que había gente interesante en el mundo aparte de Oliver Wood.

Los entrenamientos se habían transformado, desde el inicio hasta hacia un tiempo, en algo brutal. Me encontraba torturada por la delgada e invisible, excepto para mí, línea divisoria que había hecho entre Oliver y yo. Ni siquiera él era consciente, pues no hablábamos casi nunca durante los encuentros del equipo, pero para mí, el ya saber que debía abstenerme por completo de cualquier momento mirándole era como cargar con el abrigo de topo que llevaba Hagrid.

Así fue como pasé con paciencia esas semanas, hasta que sería el mismo Oliver el que me confrontara. Había llegado tarde, por segunda vez en una semana, al entrenamiento, aunque solo eran unos diez minutos de retraso. Yo estaba tan acostumbrada por ese tiempo a no mirarlo que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que su ceño se había fruncido como cuando estaba molesto por algo. Y, solo cuando acabó la práctica y todos se fueron agotados de vuelta al castillo, Oliver fue directo a romper el escudo que tan celosamente había creado.

Había cogido mis cosas dispuesta a caminar, o arrastrarme, hacia el castillo, pensando firmemente en el delicioso pastel de carne que me esperaría al lado de Leanne y sin percatarme si quiera de que solo quedábamos él y yo, cuando una mano conocida me agarró por detrás del codo.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Oliver!

Chillé asustada, no por el susto de verme afrontada de esa manera, sino porque era justo la persona en la que pensaba todas las mañanas pero que trataba de borrar de mi cabeza. Me pareció como si no lo hubiera visto en meses. Seguía siendo igual de irresistible para mí, con sus dos botones negros brillantes a modo de ojos mirándome con todo el reproche del mundo.

- Katie- murmuró él educadamente, soltando de pronto mi codo una vez que yo lo había visto.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa?- pregunté como idiota, recorriendo de cabo a rabo su rostro. Me sentía ofendida por el innecesario poco control que ejercía sobre mí cada vez que lo veía, estaba mil veces más acostumbrada a ver la cara de Malcolm, un rostro mucho más dentro de los cánones de belleza que Oliver.

- Segundo atraso en una semana- cantó él como si fuera obvio y su rostro se mostró imperturbable- Quiero alguna excusa convincente.

- Ah… eso- Me regañé por esperar ilusamente, después de todo, que fuera otra cosa- Lo lamento, me he quedado conversando, no volverá a pasar.

- Katie, te necesito concentrada en esto- rogó él como si considerada de locos quedarse conversando- No puedo andar detrás de ti como si fueras una niña.

Y ahí iba nuevamente con lo de la niña. Ya no me hería, ya no sentía nada cuando me lo decía. Es más, era como confirmar en mi interior la resolución que había tomado antes, saber de frente que Oliver seguía considerándome lo que era, una niña. Una tonta y necesaria niña, dentro de su esquema. Aun así, sentí la ira surgir de alguna parte de mi ser.

- Bueno, ya, no es para tanto, algunos tenemos vida social- murmuré mitad indignada y picada. Oliver se quedó rígido por un momento y luego suspiró notoriamente.

- No quiero sonar paranoico, pero Preece es de Hufflepuff y…

- ¡¿Me has estado espiando?!- exclamé indignada. Aquello era lo último que me faltaba, que tratara de alejarme por su estúpido equipo de un buen amigo como Malcolm, como si todos pensaran tres cuartas partes del día en técnicas de juego.

Oliver se quedó estático por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza con cara de encontrarse confundido. Jamás lo había visto así, y no sabía comprender qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero él recuperó toda compostura y me miró nuevamente con una mezcla de exasperación y molestia. Al final, añadió como si fuera la cosa más obvia de la tierra:

- Eres parte del equipo.

- ¡Sí, eso ya lo sé! Pero no soy de tu pertenencia, métete en tus asuntos para variar- gruñí molesta.

- Te recuerdo, Katie- Ahora Oliver alzaba un poco la voz y se veía altamente enojado- Que tú eres parte de mis asuntos, tú y el resto del equipo.

- ¡No andas espiando a Alicia o a Harry! ¡Déjame en paz de una vez por todas!

Esperé la respuesta de Oliver por medio minuto, pero esta no llegó. En cambio, él permaneció imperturbable frente a mí con el ceño tan fruncido como yo y algo más que descifré, un rato más tarde, como decepción y rabia. Me quedé mirándole con la ira acumulada porque no me quisiera a mí ni a nadie, porque siempre fuera a preferir a una escoba antes que a cualquier otra persona.

- Pensé que a ti te importaba ganar la copa- murmuró después de momentos que parecieron eternos. Luego, sonrió con tristeza- Ahora me doy cuenta que soy el único interesado en ganar, estoy igual de solo que antes.

Me miró con sus eternos ojos por última vez. Luego, giró sobre sí mismo y salió de los camarines.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, acá ya estamos en el quinto capítulo, como crecen, snif! Eh... claro, ahora quería saludar a todas las muchas personas que me han dejado lindos comentarios, en especial a Colibri Black, nuevamente, que siempre es tan entusiasta para sus cosas. Gracias de verdad. Y bueno!! Ya que están aquí, podrían, ya saben, lindas personas, encantadores lectores, dejar un pequeño comentario acerca de como voy. Se aceptan vociferadores. Un beso!_

_GreenDoe. _


	6. Impresiones lejanas

**6**

**IMPRESIONES LEJANAS**

Me escabullí con el corazón latiéndome más de lo acostumbrado, no sabía si por el temor o el amor obvio, quizás ambas cosas. Era una cobarde, lo sabía, pero no estaba preparada para el trance que enfrentarme cara a cara con Oliver Wood podía suponer. Él estaba varios escalones más arriba en lo que se refería a persona, era más inteligente y más astuto, también más encantador y guapo. Y para mi desgracia también más maduro, aunque siempre haya odiado esa palabra. Desde un inicio hemos ido en dos bandos ajenos y completamente distintos. Así que había optado por esconderme de él cada vez que lo viera caminar por mi mismo pasillo, en eso ya llevaba dos grandes y patéticos días, y agradecía que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

- ¿Katie?

Bueno, gracias a esa suerte que suele acompañarme el "nadie" siempre hace una excepción cuando se trata de Katie y su molestador personal. Yo, detrás de una de las armaduras del pasillo, y Malcolm a un lado, con una enorme y manifiesta sonrisa de diversión. ¿Por qué justo él siempre me tenía que encontrar en las situaciones más risibles de mi poco risible vida? De ahí que creyera que yo era alguien interesante, supongo, interesante o propensa a molestar, y patética.

- Malcolm- murmuré con los ojos entrecerrados cuando me di vuelta a encararlo. Como siempre solo logré que su sonrisa se ensanchara hasta la enormidad.

- ¿Viendo si los elfos hacen bien su trabajo?- preguntó con burla mientras estiraba un poco el cuello innecesariamente sobre mí, porque ya es más alto, como si quisiera comprobarlo él también. Opté por ignorarlo.

- Sí, ya sabes, uno nunca puede estar segura, ¿no?- murmuré, al tiempo que lanzaba cabezazos hacia todas partes en busca de cualquier signo Wood. La costa estaba despejada- Permiso.

Malcolm se hizo a un lado riendo entre dientes y yo salí con toda la dignidad que puede tener alguien que se esconde tras una armadura. Por dios, estoy loca. Agarré mejor mi mochila y comencé a seguir el camino que llevaba antes de que apareciera mi capitán humillador por las cercanías. Y no me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que Malcolm me seguía justo detrás, paseando tranquilamente. ¡Hay que ver lo ociosa que puede estar la gente! Lo peor es que Malcolm Preece es de esos con buenas notas, buena reputación, buen carácter (en general, si no eres Katie según él), buena facha y talento para el Quidditch. Un prodigio. Lo que pasa es que solo conmigo saca su lado oscuro y rechazado por la sociedad para no volverse loco. Es algo así como el jefe de la campaña "chafémosle la canica a Katie", los otros socios son básicamente Oliver, Leanne, Oliver, los gemelos, Oliver, la profesora McGonagall, Oliver y mi mamá. Y no hay que olvidarse jamás de Oliver, todo un profesional.

- No te diré qué estaba haciendo- le aseguré entonces a Malcolm.

- Sí, ya me había hecho a la idea- murmuró él cuando me dio completo alcance en un par de zancadas- Solo te estaba buscando para obligarte a que me acompañes a Hogsmeade el sábado.

- ¿No tienes amigos, acaso?- bufé molesta. Soy básicamente un ser antisocial.

- Sí, pero están muy entusiasmados con sus chicas, así que yo, para no ser menos, te voy a llevar a ti- Lo miré con las cejas alzadas y él se echó a reír alzando las manos a modo de disculpa. Luego continuó- ¡No! La verdad es que me aburro muchísimo teniendo que aguantar las chicas brillantes que se logran mis camaradas. Aunque los comprendo, siendo semejantes primates solo muchachas como ellas podrían… ¿Bueno, en qué estábamos?

- En que invitabas a la chica brillante que te gusta y dejas en paz a la Bell- aseguré con gesto reflexivo mientras agitaba mi cabeza en señal positiva. Miré a Malcolm y me di cuenta de que se había quedado mirando la nada con una sonrisita pretensiosa en la cara como si estuviera recordando algo muy gracioso, hasta que se acordó de mí y me sonrió mientras sacudía su cabello vehementemente.

- Lo haría- me confió con una sonrisa media y con sus traviesos ojos divertidos- Pero es más terca que una Katie, me está costando trabajo que me dé la hora, fenómeno raro, en verdad.

- ¡Esa es la vida del hombre común! No a todos le caen los enamorados a los pies- murmuré, entre molesta y divertida por su gran descubrimiento.

- Si supieras…- murmuró Malcolm divertido por algo que yo no entendí, y con los ojos en otro lado.

- Katie no está comprendiendo…- canté fastidiada. Sonrió.

- No hay nada que comprender, Katie troll de montaña- Hice esfuerzos sobre humanos por olvidar esa última parte cuando Malcolm se detuvo a mi lado- Te veo el sábado a la salida del Gran Comedor entonces, no te duermas.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera emitir el gruñido de rigor que una irrupción a los derechos del hombre como esa ameritaba, el muy idiota había desaparecido. Entré enfurruñada a la Torre de Gryffindor y, por primera vez en dos días, no me importó que Oliver pudiera verme pasar en su cara cuando pasé rauda hacia los dormitorios de las chicas de tercer año. Al menos, pensé, tendría que agradecerle eso a Malcolm.

Por otro lado, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, no podría seguir escondiéndome de él el resto de mi vida, principalmente porque me toca verlo todos los jueves por la tarde y porque va en mi misma casa. Y, aunque probablemente él jamás volvería a tenerme el cariño de hermanita menor que me tenía antes, sería lo suficientemente maduro para tratarme con toda la cordialidad que su el corazón bondadoso y repleto de Quidditch de Oliver Wood tiene.

Asumir, dos días antes, que él había tenido un comportamiento más adecuado que el mío, solo había sido posible cuando había recostado mi cabeza revuelta en la almohada, corrido los doseles y con mis compañeras de cuarto roncando en do mayor a mis lados. En cierta forma, yo había sido la gran tonta de la discusión, me había comportado justamente como lo que varias veces él me había dicho que era, una niña, una torpe, mediocre e inmadura niña. Que se había enamorado de él, sí, pero todavía una necia muchacha que, al darse cuenta de que Oliver jamás se enamoraría de ella, había desquitado toda su amargura y despecho contra él, a pesar de que Oliver, sin saber si quiera mis tonterías, nunca me había tratado mal.

Esa era la principal razón de mi tremendo pavor a encontrármelo, saber que él había tenido bastante razón en casi todas las cosas que me había dicho. Excepto, por supuesto, en lo de que Malcolm estaba tratando de seducirme y que era de Hufflepuff, y no sé qué otra barbaridad más. Un talento que jamás le negaré a Oliver es la imaginación, la tiene a raudales saliendo por cada poro de su piel, junto con su exquisito aroma a vainilla y…

- ¡Te he estado buscando toda la tarde!

Me atoré del susto cuando Leanne asomó su cabeza por los doseles que había corrido en mi cama. Debería prohibirse cortar los pensamientos importantes de la gente, aunque no sé muy bien si el olor de Oliver Wood entra en la categoría importante, más bien en la insana. Yo me estoy volviendo insana por todos los dolores de cabeza que me hace pasar.

Leanne entró con todo su desparramo de libros y pergaminos sobre mi cama y se echó a un lado. Había algo en su sonrisita de suficiencia, de esas que se ejercitan en el club "chafémosle la canica a Katie", que me perturbó.

- ¿Qué?- gruñí.

- Escuché a una niña de segundo diciendo que había visto a Preece invitándote a Hogsmeade, ya dispara- exclamó Leanne emocionada. Mi amiga ha pasado del estupor a la complicidad y el encanto sobre mi "relación" con Malcolm. En realidad cree que él está loquito por mí. Yo digo que él me va a volver loca a mí, pero no por esas razones.

- En realidad- puntualicé- Me obligó a ir.

Mi amiga solo sonrió.

El sábado me quedé dormida. Solo Leanne y sus cojines en la cara, dados con la suavidad del mundo, lograron despegarme. A la carrera, me calé unos guantes y un gorro, además de la capa, cuando iba bajando hacia el Gran Comedor y me tragaba una cuenca de cereales con rapidez. Luego, y al ver que Malcolm no daba señales de vida por la mesa de Hufflepuff, me dirigí hacia el vestíbulo. Mi nuevo amigo, o torturador, me estaba esperando con cara entre de fastidio y diversión. Antes de que pudiera decirme cualquier tipo de provocación, lo agarré de la capucha de su capa de viaje y lo jalé hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

El camino hacia Hogsmeade transcurrió inusualmente amable, lo "amable" que puede transcurrir en dos personas tolerantes como Malcolm y yo. Solo unas dos pesadeces por diez minutos. Llegamos a l pueblo y nos dirigimos hacia el Correo porque el idiota quería mandar no sé qué enorme carta a su madre. Me agradó ver las caras de desconcierto de las pocas personas que andaban, pues la mayoría se ha quedado algo atemorizada por lo de los ataques, al vernos a ambos juntos. No parecíamos una pareja, pero tampoco éramos los prototipos de amigos modelos, particularmente porque a Malcolm lo conoce casi todo el colegio y a mí no. O, bueno, me conocen, pero por el Quidditch.

Me quedé esperando fuera del correo porque siempre me ha dado algo el olor a lechuza que desprende. Hacía algo de frío, no el suficiente para congelarme, pero sí el necesario para agachar la cabeza y deshacerme las trenzas con el fin de calentarme mejor las orejas. Me entretuve un momento en eso. Cuando alcé nuevamente los ojos, tropecé de inmediato hacia atrás.

Oliver me estaba contemplando con una sonrisa amable en la cara.

- Hola, Katie- saludó, absolutamente encantador. Había olvidado casi por completo sus ojos, negros y expresivos.

- ¡Hey!- exclamé en un patético intento de que mi voz sonara normal- ¿Cómo estás, Oliver?

- Muy bien, gracias- aseguró él mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor- ¿Estás paseando sola?

- ¡No!- exclamé, demasiado aterrada de cualquier momento para hablar- Quiero decir, no, estoy esperando a Malcolm, está ahí adentro…

Me quedé callada, con la vista fija en el suelo. Acababa de nombrar a parte del asunto de la discordia de nuestro último encuentro. Sabía, por el silencio que siguió a mis palabras, que Oliver también se estaba acordando de nuestra conversación, aunque no podía descifrar cuáles eran sus percepciones, solo simples hipótesis de acuerdo al carácter que conocía. Finalmente fue él el valiente que rompió con el silencio y habló.

- Te he estado buscando hace dos días, ¿sabes?- Levanté la cabeza y me di cuenta de que miraba hacia la casa de los Gritos, con los ojos perdidos, luego los regresó a mi cara- Pero por alguna razón te has convertido en la persona más inubicable de todo Hogwarts, ¿has estado en detención…?- Sacudió la cabeza- No importa, en realidad quería pedirte disculpas.

Me quedé callada, ¿Era yo o me estaba tomando el pelo? Oliver no podía estar pidiéndome disculpas si había sido yo la tonta burra inmadura niña que había hecho todo mal y por despecho. Él no tenía la culpa de ser alto y de espalda ancha, y de pelo castaño y ojos negros, y menos de ser encantadoramente despistado. Sacudí la cabeza, sin entender. Oliver sonrió, yo me derretí.

- He actuado muy mal- aseguró, tomando aire- En primer lugar, te he sobreprotegido, y no lo necesitas, eres una chica muy madura y sabes manejarte mucho mejor que algunos de nosotros para ciertas cosas. Te he tratado como una niña- sonrió a su pesar- Y no lo eres. Por lo demás tú tienes todo el derecho del mundo a tener tus amigos y juntarte con quien te dé la regalada gana, no es necesario ser cómo yo- Su sonrisa aumentó- Y no es necesario que yo ande como un hermano celoso detrás de ti. Así que… lo lamento.

Permanecí callada, analizando paso por paso todo lo que me había dicho. Primero que nada, ¡lo más importante! Me había tratado de chica, no de niña, aun cuando no podía concordar con lo de la madurez. Me había alabado y me había dicho que no era una niña, ¡no soy una niña! Por supuesto había omitido la parte del espionaje, de seguro porque le daba vergüenza admitir lo psicótico que podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba del Quidditch, pero no me importaba realmente, él me perdonaba, o yo lo personaba, no importaba, y podíamos volver a ser el par de… buenos compañeros de equipo que habíamos sido. Intenté no pensar en lo penoso de mi situación, me alegraba de volver al inicio.

- ¿Nada de horas extra por el atrevimiento de hablarle así al capitán?- pregunté, intentando relajar el ambiente. Esbocé una sonrisa, y el amplió la suya.

- Nada más, aparte de las horas extras habituales- sonrió malignamente y yo suspiré, resignada, enamorada a mí pesar.

- Bien- volví a mirarlo, pero él mantenía la vista pegada al edificio tras de mí, alerta por algo.

- Bueno, yo ya debo irme- Interpretó mi señal de sorpresa y me explicó- Ahí viene Preece, y no quiero interrumpir lo que sea en que estén ustedes dos- Esbozó una vaga y rara sonrisa pícara- Aunque si te hace algo puedo ofrecerme a explicarme una de mis técnicas de juego, Fred me dijo que realmente son motivo de sufrimiento.

Me reí. No debería haberlo hecho pues él nuevamente dejaba en manifiesto lo poco que le importaba yo, como chica, claro, pero la tentación era mayor. Aun así, había algo en su sonrisa forzada que no me gustaba ni terminaba de cuadrarme. Supuse, en ese momento, que se debía al hecho de lo último que me había comentado en nuestra anterior disputa, a lo de estar solo.

Solo unas semanas después intuí lo que podía ser un atisbo de esperanza en mi remilgada vida.

* * *

_Hola!! Amigos lectores todos. Acá está es sexto capítulo de esta historita, así que ya saben, si quieren que la buena de GreenDoe siga atormentándolos por un poco de rato, dadle al Go, mis fermosos amigos! (Lo lamento, me han hecho leer el Quijote)_

_GreenDoe. _


	7. El negro y el blanco

**7**

**EL NEGRO Y EL BLANCO**

Si Leanne no se había preguntado alguna vez si su mejor amiga era bipolar, sin duda ahora sí lo había hecho. Aquel sábado, el mejor sábado de mi corta y fatídica existencia, había regresado a la Torre de Gryffindor en un estado de ensoñación máximo, y solo alguien demasiado despistado podría haberlo ignorado. No Leanne, por supuesto. Mi amiga me había preguntado hasta el cansancio, y ante mi negativa, lo único que había sacado en blanco su brillante y retorcida cabeza era que Malcolm había hecho alguna de esas cosas que se hacen "cuando un chico y una chica van a Hogsmeade solos". Por supuesto, Malcolm no había estado ni cerca de hacer cualquiera de esas boberías, solo se había dedicado a molestarme un poco más de lo habitual. Rutina.

- ¡Auch!- De pronto me caí hacía el suelo al colisionar con otro cuerpo algo más grande que el mío. Casi ya era costumbre.

A casi un metro de mí se encontraba Angelina Johnson, también en el suelo, con cara de asustada. Parecía como si acabara de ver al mismísimo moustro de la cámara de los secretos, tal era el absurdo mito que rondaba por esos días y por el que todas las muchachas estaban algo histéricas a donde iba. Consideré las opciones y llegué a la conclusión de que era demasiado que también Angelina estuviera asustada, cualquier persona antes que ella.

- ¿Angelina? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté. La chica miró hacia atrás y se levantó de un salto. Yo la imité a los pocos segundos.

- Oliver- gruñó con aspereza y me miró con desesperación- He intentado de todo, le he gritado, me he escabullido, ¡es una maldita plaga! Ha estado toda la semana hablándome del partido del sábado contra Slytherin, aun no me recupero de ver a Ron Weasley vomitando babosas y me persigue para hablarme de tácticas e idioteces, con un capitán… Me tiene harta, venía escapando.

- Y que lo digas- Me entró un tic en el ojo de solo recordarlo- Me lo he topado en los pasillos como tres veces cada día y se para a hablarme hasta del clima, ni siquiera de una estúpida técnica.

Bueno, aquel relato no era del todo justo con Oliver. A decir verdad, yo no estaba nada agobiada por topármelo tantas veces en una semana, sino, más bien, algo bastante opuesto. Sabía que estaba volviendo a la misma estupidez de antes, ilusionarme e imaginar que realmente él me miraba como otra cosa que su cazadora, pero no podía evitarlo cada vez que el me observaba con sus cálidos ojos negros y me sonreía con su boca torcida en señal de niño inocentón. Por lo demás, no entendía para nada su conducta más reciente, pues, lejos de lo que hacía antes, Oliver parecía cada vez más nervioso y me hablaba de cualquier tontería que ni yo misma respondía con cordura por estar más preocupada de… mirarlo a él.

Parpadeé recuperándome de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que Angelina había desaparecido en alguna dirección del pasillo en el que me encontraba, en mis propias narices, pero no me había dado cuenta. Además, se acercaban unos pasos decididos y apurados justo cuando Oliver apareció ante mi cara mirando hacia todos lados. Comprendí que Angelina lo había escuchado y había salido pitando antes de que nuestro capitán la agarrara.

- No me preguntes dónde fue porque no sé- me defendí con las manos a modo de defensa. Oliver no respondió, me miró entre asustado y nervioso, muy diferente a cómo había llegado caminando. Nos quedamos en silencio. Ni que tuviera colmillos, pensé.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó de pronto, como de sobresalto. Parecía buscar algo de qué hablarme.

- Ah… bien, desde hace dos horas, Oliver, ya sabes, desde que me preguntaste- respondí. Definitivamente podía estar enamorada de él, pero este estaba consumiendo de algo.

- Claro- entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, y luego salió caminando hecho un bólido.

¡Cómo si estuviera furioso conmigo! ¿Y a este qué le pasaba ahora? Al parecer, yo no era la única que andaba con problemas de personalidad. Jamás lo había visto comportarse así, durante la mañana habíamos hablado durante quince minutos con toda tranquilidad, habían sido los quince minutos más largos en que no habíamos hablado, por primera vez, de Quidditch, y él se había comportado como un encanto, amable, gracioso… Y sin embargo ahora parecía enojado, furioso, conmigo, o con él mismo. Y yo no entendía nada.

Entré a la torre de Gryffindor para toparme con la multitud de asustados estudiantes que por esos días preferían quedarse dentro antes de vagar solos y abandonados por el castillo. Todos estaban bastante temerosos de que algún bicho horrible saltara desde algún frutero hasta en el Gran Comedor y los atacara. O, para como estaban las cosas, que lo hiciera Harry, a quien habían culpado injustamente de ser no sé qué cosa solo por encontrarse en el lugar del crimen contra la señora Norris en el momento menos adecuado. Todo por ser Harry Potter, en realidad.

Leanne me esperaba en nuestra usual mesa, cerca de una de las ventanas, con una sonrisita de suficiencia enorme. Ella seguía creyendo que Malcolm era el responsable de mi sorprendente cambio de ánimo así que no me sorprendió su rostro cuando me extendió una carta con la indiscutida letra desordenada de mi amigo. El qué quería Malcolm a esas horas nefastas y frías de la tarde, era toda una incógnita para mí. De seguro me mandaba alguna broma tonta.

- ¿Puedo leerla sola o también tengo que mostrártela?- pregunté con acritud. Leanne ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Ya la he leído- aseguró. Hice una mueca y desorbité los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Leanne rió entre dientes y se tendió en una butaca mientras yo me sentaba a leer la carta de Malcolm en paz. Castañeé por lo cerca que estaba de la ventana y porque me había quitado los guantes y capas de más que me había puesto para poder andar por el castillo sin morir de hipotermia. Luego, abrí la carta y observé los garabatos de Malcolm con atención.

_Katie Troll,_

_Ven a la biblioteca ahora, he encontrado unas fotografías muy entretenidas con Snape como protagonista, está en tanga… ¡es mentira! Solo ven. No me salgas con que hace frío o que te puede salir el heredero de Slytherin. Me aburro como ostra haciendo un trabajo y necesito despejarme. En realidad, necesito reírme de ti._

_Malcolm_

Bufé por lo bajo, aunque bastante perceptible para Leanne, quien rió entre dientes. Menudo idiota el amigo que había ido a encontrarme. Sopesé mis posibilidades de quedarme en la torre abrigada aunque muy aburrida, pues Leanne debía terminar un trabajo, o ir a encontrarme por un rato con Malcolm, que de seguro estaría haciendo aviones de papel de lo aburrido que se encontraba. Me puse de pie, y luego de calarme de nuevo los cientos de abrigos que llevaba, e ignorando a mi amiga y su sonrisita, salí nuevamente hacia los pasillos del castillo. Tal como había pensado, hacía un frío horroroso y el viento se colaba por los sectores abiertos como cuchillos. Debía estar bien loca para andar vagando sola, a esas horas, por ahí, pero los amigos son los amigos, pensé, aunque Malcolm fuera un idiota. De pronto, escuché un ruido y me di vuelta asustada.

Pensé en la estúpida idea del moustro de Slytherin y, en el temor del momento, me entró un susto abrumador. Sentía como alguien me estaba observando, lo sentía por ese cosquilleo en la nuca que da, así que eché a correr hacia la biblioteca como pude y sin tropezar. Llegué cuando Malcolm estaba haciendo sonidos de bebe con su perfecta boca.

Me miró y sonrió con suficiencia, parecía entretenido de mi cara.

- Cualquiera diría que te has topado con el heredero de Slytherin- aseguró con mofa. Me puse más pálida y entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿Has sido tú el que me ha estado espiando?- pregunté enojada.

- ¿Qué…? ¡¿No me digas que yo no soy el único psicópata que anda tras de ti?!- Malcolm parecía entre divertido y desconcertado, y miraba muy lejos de mí, como hablando solo.

- Muy chistoso- gruñí mientras me desplomaba con la respiración cortada en una de las butacas del lado.

Malcolm me observó por varios minutos con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia y las cejas alzadas, como sopesándome. Le hice una mueca y él se echó a reír mientras volvía a poner atención en su trabajo. ¿Qué? ¿Me había llamado para que lo viera como trabajada?

- ¿Qué es lo chistoso?- pregunté molesta. Soltó una risita floja.

- La poca confianza que tienes en poder gustarle a alguien- aseguró- Aunque de verdad pensé que yo era el único.

- No creo no poder gustarle a un chico- murmuré ignorando la última parte de su broma- Lo que dudo es de poder gustarle a un chico como tú.

Como tú, pensé, o como Oliver. Ambos eran bastante parecidos, populares, jugadores de Quidditch, aficionados a incordiar mi tranquila y aburrida vida. Ambos me gustaban, uno como el más grande de los amigos, el otro como el fabuloso chico que era y con sus ojos negros. Cuando volví a la realidad, me fijé que tenía a Malcolm mirándome desde muy cerca con una expresión indescifrable. Era la primera vez que le veía serio.

- Pero tú de veras me gustas- dijo, cuando volvió a captar mi atención.

- ¿Perdón?

- Me gustas, Katie- repitió de nuevo Malcolm, esta vez sonriendo un poco pero dándome la seguridad de que no estaba bromeando. Parecía encontrar divertido estar declarándose ante mí.

- ¿Se supone que debo responder?- murmuré desorientada. Bueno, estaba respondiendo bastante diferente al común de las chicas, que balbucearía y correría confundida en sus sentimientos hacia algún lugar con las caras rojas pero muy satisfechas de gustarle a quien fuera. Yo no, a mí me gustaba Oliver, y no quería que Malcolm se confundiera.

- No realmente- se rió encantadoramente. Si no existiera el idiota de Oliver…- Porque sé que yo no te gusto así que… no volveremos a hablar de esto. Aunque podrías decirme quién es el que te gusta, me harías mucho más fácil el asunto, mando al bicho que controlo tras de él y se acaba- Fruncí el ceño- ¿No te lo había dicho? Soy el heredero de Slytherin…

Nos pusimos a reír como dos idiotas. Era bastante sencillo olvidar lo que acababa de decirme si después iba a dar "ese" tipo de declaraciones. Me resultaba complicado pensar en cómo me reír tanto antes de conocer a este chico, que por lo demás, después de conocerlo un poco, era bastante más fácil de comprender que un Oliver Wood cualquiera. Quizás, pensé, debería cambiar a un Wood por un Preece. Me reí sola de solo pensarlo, y me di cuenta de que Malcolm me observaba con las cejas alzadas sin comprender. Aun así, parecía en serio esperando una respuesta.

- Wood- murmuré con los ojos frustrados. Malcolm abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¡Rayos!- Se enderezó y se pasó la mano por el pelo desordenándoselo- No me la pones fácil, ni siquiera me parezco a él de físico.

- No tienes por qué- me reí.

- ¡Cierto! Yo soy más lindo- Nos reímos juntos.

- Cierto.

- ¿Y hay algo por ahí?- Lo miré y él alzó las manos en señal de inocencia- Es solo curiosidad.

- No, me ve como su hermana menor.

- Ah…

- Sí.

Me fui con una extraña tranquilidad de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, después de que las cosas entre Malcolm y yo quedaran divertidamente en claro. Ahora, por ejemplo, sabía el por qué de su molestia en hablarme tanto. Según él, le había gustado cómo era cuando Diggory, uno de los miembros del equipo, le había mostrado a todos los miembros de Gryffindor. Era fácil hablar de eso con Malcolm, no era como lo incómodo que siempre me había planteado que sería si algún amigo decía estar enamorado de eso, hasta nos reíamos y mofábamos de las conductas del otro. Él era un chico raro, y yo una muchacha rara.

Entonces, volví a sentir como alguien me miraba. Me volví con la esperanza de que fuera Malcolm que, aprovechándose de lo que le había comentado, estuviera tratando de gastarme una broma, pero no había rastro de él por ningún lado. Asustada, comencé a caminar más deprisa, decidida a armarme del suficiente valor como para no salir corriendo nuevamente.

Justo en ese momento, cuando iba doblando en una esquina, vi algo de aquel que me seguía. Algo reconocible. Dos ojos, negros y brillantes.

_Hola! Bueno, primero que nada agradecer, como siempre, sus hermosos y constructivos comentarios, gracias por aguantar hasta aquí, juro que desde ahora las cosas se irán poniendo más... candentes, sí. Eso sería, tampoco me enfadaría si ahora me dejaran también un lindo review, de esos que ustedes saben. ¿Qué más? Ah! Sí, estaba pensando (lo juro, estaba pensando)_ _en hacer esta misma historia pero desde el punto de vista de Oliver, no sé como me podrá quedar pero creo que él se merece su punto de vista, al menos cuando le empiece a gustar Katie, porque sí, mis queridos lectores, le va a gustar Katie, palabra de Boy Scout. Así que acepto no, sí o quizás, cualquier cosa, sus opiniones. Eso es todo. Un beso. _

_GreenDoe. _


	8. Razones de conducta

**8**

**RAZONES DE CONDUCTA**

Si había creído que las cosas irían con más calma después del partido contra Slytherin, pronto me di cuenta de que me equivocaba cuando se acercó el partido de Hufflepuff. Entre medio de ambos hubo bastante poco tiempo para poder pensar todo lo que mi diminuto cerebro necesitaba y mucho menos para el descanso que mi corazón requería. Pero no importaba, a Oliver solo le importaba que nosotros estuviéramos bien físicamente, el resto eran detalles sin importancia. De verdad es un moustro, el más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida.

- Lo voy a matar- gruñó una tarde la pacífica Alicia.

- Yo se lo daría al moustro de Slytherin sin que me lo pidiera- murmuró Angelina.

- Me lo comeré- aseguré en un prudente sonido que antes había sido mi voz. Estaba ronca después de toda la práctica, creo que estoy pescando un resfriado. Intenté no pensar en comerme a Oliver, eso solo contribuía con mi fiebre.

- Ese chico necesita una novia- murmuró desesperada Angelina- Una chica lo suficientemente loca para gustarle alguien como Oliver y lo justamente ciega como para ignorar todo lo que tiene que ver con Quidditch.

- No existen esas chicas

Bajé la mirada con una sonrisita y luche contra mis ganas de alzar la mano como quien quiere responder una pregunta a su profesor. A mí, aunque fuera un lunático, Oliver me tenía loca antes si quiera de cruzar media palabra con él. Desde que lo hice solo se han empeorado las cosas porque me he dado cuenta de que es encantadoramente despistado, psicótico por el Quidditch, perfectamente hermoso y… un imbécil, pero eso no importaba tanto. Aunque, claro, en los últimos meses había descubierto también que era un espía en potencia y un muchacho muy raro que se dedicaba a observarme desde detrás de las armaduras. Eso, pensé, me llevaba de vuelta al tema que no había podido analizar en todos esos meses: Mi relación con Oliver.

Me despedí de Angelina y Alicia al llegar a la sala común, que ya se encontraba parcialmente deshabitada, y me dirigí hacia los dormitorios. Leanne estaba roncando sobre unos apuntes en su cama, así que corrí mis doseles y me desplomé haciendo fricción sobre mi sien. Tenía de dolor de cabeza y lo único que se me ocurría hacer era pensar en Oliver Wood. Si lo pensaba bien, si lo pensaba, lo que más me desconcertaba de todo era que me hubiera mentido. Me había dicho, el día en que nos habíamos encontrado en Hogsmeade y en el que me había pedido perdón, que no volvería a seguirme y que me dejaría ser porque confiaba en mí y porque no era una niña.

Bueno, nada de eso lo había cumplido, excepto el dejar de tratarme como una chiquilla de siete años. Desde que lo había descubierto espiándome, luego de hablar con Malcolm, y aunque Oliver no se sabía sorprendido, no habíamos vuelto a hablar, y mi capitán, estaba segura, me había estado ignorando durante todos estos meses con el firme propósito de no volver a dirigirme la palabra. Si hubiera hecho algo mal pensaría que estaba enojado conmigo. Pero, como habría que concentrarse en otras cosas, decidí dejar de lado mis martirizantes pensamientos hasta tener tiempo para hablar con el mismo Oliver, algo que me llenaba de pavor.

Finalmente el día del partido contra Hufflepuff llegó. Fue la mañana más desordenada de mi vida. En primer lugar, nadie, aparte de Oliver, parecía querer jugar Quidditch. Harry, por ejemplo, miraba a todos lados como esperando que de pronto alguien lo atacara porque sí, y a Angelina le había entrado un tic en la pierna que yo sentí en todo su esplendor al sentarme junto a ella. Emocionado, y olvidando todas sus posibles disputas contra mí, Oliver me pasó por la cara una serie de cosas durante el desayuno. No debía extrañarme, cuando se trata de Quidditch él puede olvidarse hasta de que su madre está muerta, si lo estuviera claro. Sé que la señora Wood goza de una estupenda salud.

- Venga- murmuró finalmente- A los vestidores, Harry, ve a buscar tus cosas ahora.

Nos levantamos con andar pesado mientras Harry iba hacia la torre de Gryffindor en busca de su escoba y su túnica. Me posicioné al último de la atormentada fila india que habíamos hecho inconscientemente, mientras Oliver nos repasaba con toda la mirada. Pareció notar con su ojo de Quidditch que no me encontraba perfectamente porque se acercó a mí e hizo algo que jamás había hecho: Me abrazó y me acercó a su cuerpo, como para darme ánimos, como usualmente hace con Harry, lo sé, pero estoy segura, a menos de que algo vaya mal con Harry, de que no significaba lo mismo para él que para mí.

Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Oliver tras la túnica escarlata de Gryffindor, y su olor tan poco parecido al de cualquiera de los chicos que conocía, en particular porque el de él es más parecido al de un hombre y no un chico, me golpeaba en la cara con más presencia que nunca en mi vida. Me quedé rígida bajo su abrazo, con el cuerpo temblándome y el corazón encogido a un mísero recuerdo de lo que había sido alguna vez. No podía ser tan atrayente estar cerca de él.

Oliver lo notó.

- Vamos, las condiciones están óptimas para jugar y no hay nada porque preocuparse, hemos practicado mucho y no deberíamos porque perder, quizás la confianza no es buena, pero…- me reí, sin poder evitarlo.

- Parece que no soy la única preocupada.

Oliver parpadeó y pareció recordar que me estaba abrazando mientras nos acercábamos al campo de Quidditch. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida y se sonrojó, yo me reí. No podía ser tan ridículo de sonrojarse solo porque lo había pillado en medio de sus cavilaciones de capitán compulsivo que lo único que quiere es ganar por fin la copa de Quidditch, era bastante tonto, pero no me molestó ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, se veía muy humano y hasta vulnerable, no como el chico que va en sexto curso y habla con su cazadora de tercero. Descubrí que no me molestaría ver avergonzado a Oliver Wood de nuevo, y también que me sentía mucho peor cuando no me abrazaba.

Oliver se separó de mí atolondradamente, carraspeó y se fue delante de la comitiva, dejándome con un amargo gusto a querer más. Entonces llegamos a los vestuarios y comenzamos a calarnos los guantes y las túnicas, mientras Oliver salía a dar una vuelta de reconocimiento pues ya estaba completamente vestido. Observé su rostro por una rendija de la puerta y vi como cambiaba de un semblante desorientado y gruñón a uno completamente relajado, cuando subió finalmente a su escoba. Sonreí, sé perfectamente lo terapéutico que resulta volar cuando se tienen problemas, aunque no imaginaba que algo se escapara del término problema para Oliver si no se trataba de no poder jugar, no tener entradas para un partido de Quidditch o que su escoba no esté bien pulida.

Alejé mis pensamientos de ahí focalizándome sin éxito alguno en el partido. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que todo sería un fracaso, y estaba en eso cuando una voz potente resonó en la cabeza de todos los que estuvieran hasta en el corazón del Bosque Prohibido.

- Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Vayan lo más deprisa que puedan, por favor!

La voz de la profesora McGonagall retumbó en todo el lugar como una daga. No podía ser, nuevamente un ataque, solo podía ser eso. Todos por esos días estaban esperándose que algo así pasara, principalmente porque había pasado bastante tiempo desde el último.

Dentro de los vestuarios nos quedamos en silencio por media fracción de segundo y nos miramos, hasta que apareció Oliver con la cara desolada de su vida anunciando, en un murmullo, que había habido otro ataque y que se suspendía el partido y el campeonato de Quidditch hasta próximo aviso. Los gemelos se apresuraron en salir de ahí, quizás en busca de enterarse quién había sido el desdichado, y pronto Angelina se apresuró a alcanzarlos. Mientras guardábamos nuestras cosas que no usaríamos, Alicia y yo nos miramos y luego hicimos otro tanto con Oliver, que parecía un fantasma. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza a mi compañera y ella salió con la cabeza aun pegada a nuestro capitán. Estaba preocupada.

- Oliver, anda, vamos, no es bueno que te quedes solo, por ahí, si han atacado de nuevo- murmuré. No me escuchó- ¡Oliver!

Me miró por largo rato. Entonces decidí innovar, así como él me había dado un abrazo. Tomé una bocanada de aire, puse en la mano izquierda de Oliver su escoba, agarré la mía y con mi mano libre tomé la suya para encaminarlo hacia afuera. Pronto sentí como mi cara comenzaba a adquirir más grados de temperatura de lo usual y como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas, pero iba con la vista fija al frente para que él no se diera cuenta de mi reacción natural en su presencia.

De reojo lo miré, y de pasada me llevé la impresión del siglo. Lejos de seguir con su rostro humillado, destrozado y ausente, ahora Oliver esbozaba una senda cara de idiota. Una sonrisa bobalicona se extendía por su rostro y miraba al horizonte con los mismos ojos despistados de antes, pero con una nota visiblemente complacida. Me giré a observarlo mejor y pude darme cuenta de que aferraba mi mano con más fuerza de lo que habría sido conveniente. No pude evitar sonreír complacida.

- Deberías quitar ese rostro, se supone que hubo un ataque, no que ganamos el partido- aseguré. Oliver despertó.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Moverte cuando estás en estado de catatonia? Es una mala costumbre que tengo, por ejemplo, una vez, cuando mi abuelo se murió, intenté moverlo, hasta que mi madre tuvo que decirme que no despertaría- Bien, estaba hablando idioteces, así se hace Katie.

- Me refería a ayudarme- murmuró Oliver.

- ¿Preferías quedarte en los vestuarios?- Evádete, Katie, evádete, no respondas frontal que capaz que se te escapa que estás enamorada de él.

- No, estoy mejor aquí- aseguró.

Lo miré de nuevo y observé que estaba sonriéndome encantadoramente, como si estuviera consciente del atractivo que ejercía sobre mí. Me guiñó el ojo y yo tuve que girar mi rostro para que no viera mis ojos como plato y mi rostro absolutamente acalorado. Bien, ¿era yo o este había estado tomando mucho Whisky de fuego? Una voz similar a la de Leanne me comenzó a murmurar en la cabeza cosas como "te está coqueteando este tigre, ¡ataca! ¿Quién es Malcolm Preece? ¡Ataca!". Entonces, como si me leyera los pensamientos, Oliver sacó a colación a mi amigo.

- ¿No estás preocupada?- preguntó.

- ¿Por qué?- murmuré yo desorientada, cuando íbamos entrando al castillo.

- ¿No querrías saber si fue Preece el agredido o no?- preguntó de nuevo.

- Bueno, la profesora McGonagall dijo que fuéramos a la sala común, y estoy segura de que Malcolm está bien- aseguré. Hasta ahora ni siquiera había pensado en los posibles afectados.

- Si yo tuviera novia me preocuparía por ella- susurró Oliver, entonces, con la voz cargada por la cautela. Me quedé rígida y lo miré, en una mirada que debería haber sido capaz de transmitirle, si era perceptivo, lo muy poco que me importaba Malcolm cuando él se encontraba a mi lado, lo mucho que me preocupaba siempre por él y todo lo enamorada que estaba.

- Malcolm no es mi novio- dije en otro susurro.

- ¿Por qué no?- Ahora sus ojos estaban magnéticamente atrayéndome hacia él, no podía quitarlos de su rostro, aunque quisiera. Estaban brillando, casi con más chispa que cuando se trataba de Quidditch y podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su mano en la mía.

- Pues porque no me gusta- dije.

Oliver asintió y se quedó callado mientras yo seguía conduciéndolo hacia la sala común, que para mi gusto había quedado en el olvido. Aquella conversación era la más reveladora que habíamos tenido, y, si no fuera porque tengo trece años y el dieciséis, y porque soy muy común y él no, podría haber estado segura de que Oliver parecía aliviado cuando había escuchado que Malcolm no me gustaba. Quizás así era, aunque él solo se aliviara por saber que su hermanita menor Katie no había caído en las redes del guapo de Malcolm Preece. Sonreí ante el rostro que habría puesto mi amigo si yo le hubiera dicho eso a él, el bueno de Malcolm, que se había fijado en mí cuando nadie más lo había hecho y a quien yo no podía devolverle con la misma moneda por sentirme irremediablemente atada a Oliver. A mí Oliver, pues estaba segura, aunque él se casara luego con una chica guapa estrella de Quidditch, en mi interior, en el fondo de mi corazón, él siempre sería mi Oliver.

Nos acercábamos a la sala común cada vez más cuando él volvió a romper nuestro silencio. No sabía que le sucedía, pero parecía más parlanchín que en toda su vida. Me acordé cuando, hacía un mes, más o menos atrás, me había parado atolondradamente en medio del pasillo para preguntarme si mi madre se encontraba bien y si iban bien mis estudios. En ese momento parecía igual de avergonzado que cuando me había abrazado durante esa mañana.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta? Digo, ¿qué es lo que no tiene?- murmuró con voz seria. No lo miré.

- Es que ya me gusta otro chico- susurré bajito, la áspera mano de Oliver se puso tensa entre mis dedos.

- Ah…- expresó con voz sin sentimiento- Y supongo que él también te quiere.

Me reí sin disimulo, si supieras, pensé. Volví mi rostro para observarlo y negué con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa divertida. Rayos, estaba juntándome demasiado con Malcolm quizás. Era justo la clase de conducta suya, en poco tiempo más acabaría diciéndole a Oliver que estaba enamorada de él. Refrené mis pensamientos como pude.

- Ni por asomo- me reí de nuevo y seguí negando.

- Bah… entonces deberías dejar de pensar en él y, no sé…- se rascó la cabeza extrañamente nervioso- Fijarte en alguien menos infantil…

- Ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para que mi padre lo sacara a patadas de la casa si hubiera algo entre nosotros, y él no se ha fijado en mí porque yo soy demasiado pequeña y porque en lo único que piensa es en…- Me callé. Hasta ahí llegaba mi confesión, más allá no podía ir. Me reí internamente por estar defendiendo a Oliver de sus mismas recriminaciones.

Nos quedamos nuevamente callados hasta que estuvimos en el mismo pasillo de la sala común y le solté la mano para evitar malas interpretaciones de ojos mal pensados como los de Leanne o los gemelos. Ojalá, pensé. Me di cuenta de que Oliver me sonreía cuando se abrió el hueco de la sala común. Le hice una mueca interrogante.

- A mí si podrías gustarme.

Me sonrió fugazmente y luego entró a la sala común, dejándome atrás.

* * *

_Hola! Gracias a todo el mundo por sus comentarios, aunque creo que han bajado en número, ¿estoy escribiendo así de mal que ni un comentario de "bien, sigue" puedo recibir? Sí es así bien, si no les agradecería tener sus opiniones, algo pequeño. Bueno, en fin... acá ya vamos en el capítulo 8, rayos, va avanzando la cosa. Cuidense todos, coman su comida y duermanse temprano, y hagan maldades!! Un beso. GreenDoe. _


	9. Impulsos de ser normal

**9**

**IMPULSOS DE UN SER NORMAL**

- ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo…!- pateé mi baúl con fuerza ante la mirada atónita de Leanne.

- Eh… ¿Katie?- vaciló mi amiga.

- ¡¿Qué?!- chillé.

Pero la verdad es que no era justo, no era para nada justo. Era una egoísta, lo sabía muy bien, y una insensible, porque mientras todos estaban consternados y pensando en los petrificados, yo me lamentaba de mi ridícula y poco importante vida. Yo solo pensaba en él, y en lo injusto y malvado que era cuando me decía esas cosas. Odiaba que me mintiera y aquella había sido la más negra y fea de las mentiras que me podría haber dicho, que yo podría gustarle… ¡Eso no se hacía, estaba mal! Oliver era un mal chico, uno pésimo, ese que estaba jugando conmigo de manera cruel y deliberada. Ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que me hacía mal que me dijera esas cosas, lo que yo sentía por él.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Leanne.

- ¡Oliver!- exclamé desaforada, sin si quiera prestar atención a lo que le había dicho a mi amiga. El único pensamiento que cruzaba por mi cabeza era homicidio.

- ¿Wood?- murmuró sin entender.

- ¿Conoces a otro Oliver?- dije, avinagrada.

- Katie…- Leanne vaciló mientras me miraba y por primera vez la observé, ignorando el fuerte dolor que me estaba quemando el pie derecho. Una chispa de sorpresa y reconocimiento brilló en sus pequeños ojos. Justo cuando estaban a punto de salirle lágrimas a los míos- Katie... ¿te gusta Wo…?

- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy loca por él!

Me quebré y me desplomé en el piso, cansada. Ni siquiera presté atención a Leanne, que debía estar rumiando toda la información que acababa de proporcionarle sentada como una bebe sobre la cama. Media hora después de seguro estaría preocupada y aburrida de todas las preguntas de mi amiga, pero en mi actualidad, aquello no me importaba. Solo estaba Oliver, perfecto como era para mí, y Oliver de nuevo, con sus insondables ojos negros diciéndome que podría llegar, en un remoto e ínfimo mundo paralelo, a gustarle. Yo, Katie Bell, la pequeñaja Katie Bell, una criatura tan patética como yo, podía llegar a gustarle a otra tanto o más ridícula como Oliver.

Solté una risita débil y estridente al percatarme de lo estúpida que era. No sabía por cual de todas las razones lo era más, si por darle tanta importancia a todo esto o por creerme semejante mentira. Sus palabras, las más bonitas que había tenido para mí, era solo mera cortesía, un detalle, una observación, nada que él hubiera considerado realmente. A menos, pensé, que estuviera lo suficientemente flaca como para pasar por palo de escoba y que me pelo se estuviera pareciendo a unas cerdas para barrer. Pero no, estaba segura de que al menos había engordado algo y que mi aspecto estaba mucho más saludable que en el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¡Te habría ayudado!- exclamó finalmente Leanne, tendiéndose a lo largo.

Ahí si que me entró la risa estúpida. Leanne era predecible hasta la médula, me estaba hablando justo cómo yo me lo había imaginado, tratando de ayudarme en una cruzada tan imposible como hacer que Snape te apruebe. Mi buena amiga ahora de seguro me odiaría, y no podía culparla, yo también me sentiría defraudada si no me comentara algo así. No era que fuera estrictamente necesario contarse todo entre los amigos, pero cuando se trataba de Leanne y yo, sí. Era mi culpa la cólera que montaría, tendría que bancármela con dignidad.

- Pensé que dirías eso- murmuré- Y no quería que hicieras nada, eso es un caso perdido.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?- preguntó entonces. Levanté mi brazo derecho y alcé un solo dedo, para hacerle entender que Oliver me atormentaba desde mi primer año en Hogwarts.

- Bueno, no veo por qué no habrías de gustarle, eres graciosa, bonita y hablas usualmente con él- afirmó Leanne como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Se te olvida que soy como cuatro años menor que él, ¡cómo se va a fijar en mí!

- Ya te lo dije, Katie, eres graciosa y bonita, ¡y además te gusta el Quidditch! Que más puede querer un primate como Wood…

- Me dijo que yo podía llegar a gustarle- susurré.

Me asusté cuando la cara feliz de Leanne se presentó ante mis ojos repentinamente, como si hubiera encendido una ampolleta en su cabeza. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando y estaba dispuesta a defender con garras y dientes mi posición de que era imposible, con todas sus letras, que Oliver fijara sus bonitos ojos en mí, una muchachita de trece años con un serio trastorno de personalidad. Mostré mis dientes como haría un perro a Leanne y ella se alejó sonriendo macabramente, estaba segura que tarde o temprano me agarraría y trataría de trazar algún plan ridículo que me involucraba a mí en ropa interior o a mí atando a Oliver con esposas a su cama. Suspiré derrotada.

Una semana después estaba harta de Leanne. Todas mis pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad, excepto aquella en la que Oliver se besaba con otra que no fuera yo. Gracias a las medidas impuestas por la profesora McGonagall con los alumnos de Gryffindor, y al parecer con todos, ya nadie podía ir a ningún lado solo y ni hablar de compartir con chicos de otras casas. Extrañaba a Malcolm con una locura casi irracional, acentuada por el odio hacia Leanne, y solo le había visto fugazmente durante las comidas en el Gran Comedor. Mi amigo parecía tan aburrido como yo, y cada vez que me veía alzaba las cejas en señal de resignación, mirando con una mezcla de sarcasmo y cariño a la tropa de amigos con los que siempre se juntaba. Las clases se estaban haciendo más insoportables que nunca, y los estudios y preparaciones para los exámenes parecían estar absorbiendo las cabezas de los estudiantes con tanta rapidez como los hielos del lago comenzaban a desaparecer. El único consuelo que tenían todos en Hogwarts era que en unas semanas más todo se habría acabado, si para siempre o por las vacaciones, no lo sabíamos. Corría el fuerte rumor de que querían cerrar el colegio.

Las insólitas horas en que no me encontraba leyendo y haciendo deberes me las pasaba lejos de mi amiga, al lado de Angelina, viendo como los gemelos trataban de levantar el ánimo de Harry y su amigo Ron, el hermano de Fred y George. Ambos estaban bastante tristes por el ataque hacia su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, pero, gracias a mi amplio conocimiento del carácter de Harry, hecho a pura observación, intuía que en su cabeza se estaba cociendo algo mucho más grave. Se lo había comentado a Angelina, pero esta me había dicho que eran imaginaciones mías. Yo solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería como la del curso anterior.

Lo único bueno que había tenido todo esto había sido ver la cara despechada de Oliver, que debía pasar encerrado en la Torre de Gryffindor mucho más de lo que le habría gustado en condiciones normales. Para él podía ser algo horrible, pero para mí significaba tener más tiempo para verlo y poder disfrutar de los raros momentos en que él se acercaba a hablarme de cualquier cosa. Cuando estaba de humor, incluso se había quedado a mi lado mientras yo hacía mis deberes, en absoluto silencio.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?- preguntó Leanne por décima octava vez en… muy pocos días.

- ¡No…!- gruñí.

- ¡Sí! ¿No te bastan mis pruebas?- exclamó mi amiga fastidiada. No podía ser tan odiosa ni pensar que yo no sería tan terca. Todas sus teorías a mi me sabían a locura y mentiras por doquier.

- No… le gusto… a Oliver… Leanne- Esa última palabra, su nombre, casi la escupí, molesta por seguir torturándome.

- Tengo más experiencia y observación que tú- Leanne se tocó la punta de la nariz con sapiencia- Gracias a todo lo que me has contado, todo lo que él te ha dicho, la última conversación que tuvieron… ¡todas las tardes que se ha ido a sentar contigo solo para mirarte trabajar! Tienes toda la razón, Katie, no le gustas. ¡Claro que no! Tú a Wood lo tienes tonto, está enamorado de ti.

Los días comenzaron a pasar más rápido. Hora a hora, me daba cuenta de que cada persona en la torre vivía procesos diferentes y que algunos estaban a punto de estallar. Los gemelos estaban ansiosos, Ginny Weasley cada día bajaba de la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas más ojerosa y pálida que antes, Leanne comenzaba a odiar de verdad a los profesores y a los dichosos deberes, Malcolm me habían enviado una carta pidiendo auxilio aunque fuera por lechuza… a Oliver le iba a dar algo si no lo dejaban practicar Quidditch pronto. Y yo me iba a enfermar si seguía viendo a todas esas personas en ese estado, especialmente a Leanne, Malcolm y Oliver. Había recibido, además, una serie de cartas alarmantes de mi madre, que, asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, había amenazado con no dejar que volviera a Hogwarts al año entrante. Mi padre había declarado que ella solo estaba nerviosa, y que jamás sucedería algo así, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que probablemente ese fuera mi último curso ahí. Durante todos esos meses no había tomado el real peso de lo que sucedía, alejada por mis pensamientos por Oliver, y solo ahora me daba cuenta de la seriedad de las cosas que comenzaban a suceder y de lo que podría pasar. ¿Qué podría suceder si dejaba de ver a Oliver?

Una oleada de ligera alegría sacudió al alicaído castillo una mañana. La profesora McGonagall, que llevaba bastante tiempo en reemplazo de Dumbledore, había anunciado expectantemente que tenía buenas noticias. Todos los estudiantes habían lanzado al aire diversas teorías, cada una más ridícula que la otra, coronada por la soberana idea de Oliver, que había rugido a todo pulmón que volverían los partidos de Quidditch. Decepcionado, había tenido que agachar la cabeza al escuchar que las mandrágoras estababan a punto de estar maduras para poder hacer la poción de rigor que se necesitaba para revivir a los congelados. Las esperanzas del colegio entero se cifraban en que los atacados pudieran decir quién había sido el atacante.

- ¿No estarás pensando de verdad que es mejor que vuelvan los partidos a que las mandrágoras estén listas, o sí, Oliver?- pregunté alarmada, una vez que se dispersó el escándalo. Últimamente nos topábamos bastante en los desayunos, irreverencia a la que Leanne respondía con una desafiante sonrisita de sabiduría.

- No, no, claro que no… - murmuró Oliver como si le acabara de dar una idea repugnante. Supe que sí creía que era mejor. Era repugnantemente encantador y descarado. Me reí por la simplicidad de mis sentimientos… lo quiero, así de sencillo.

Supe que ese día sería malo cuando sonó la voz de la profesora McGonagall para enviarnos a las salas comunes de inmediato, en medio de la clase. Eso solo podía haber significado que había otro ataque, pero fue peor cuando, intercambiando una mirada despavorida con Leanne, supimos por otros que esta vez se refiriera a una alumna secuestrada por el Heredero de Slytherin. Al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor nadie podía mirar a la cara a nadie de la familia Weasley. Ginny, la pequeña y única mujer de la familia, había desaparecido en medio del castillo dejando un terrible mensaje de despedida, que solo algunos estudiantes habían visto escrito en la pared. La profesora McGonagall apareció en medio de la sala común a avisar que todos debían hacer sus maletas de inmediato, pues Hogwarts se cerraría, al no haber podido dar con el culpable de todos esos ataques. Ningún estudiante se podía creer realmente todo eso, y la mayoría se fue a acostar antes de la hora, intentando olvidar que al día siguiente todo habría sido un recuerdo feliz, creyendo que despertarían de la pesadilla. A las diez y media, derrotada, tuve que optar por seguir a Leanne escaleras arriba. A pesar de todo, no quería despertar y encontrarme de regreso a casa. No tan pronto.

Desperté a las tres de la mañana después de una pesadilla que no pude recordar. No tenía más sueño, era justo la clase de hora a la que se me hace imposible dormir, así que agarré mi bata de dormir y bajé con la esperanza de mirar por última vez la sala común sin que estuviera abarrotada de alumnos a la luz de los rescoldos del fuego. Caminé con pesadez a través de la escalera y me iba a acurrucar en uno de los sillones cuando, al pasar, me di cuenta de una figura inmóvil.

Oliver estaba sentado sobre uno de los escalones de la escalera de los dormitorios de chicos con un grueso jersey con capucha a modo de protección del frío nocturno. Tenía las manos juntas y estaba reclinado hacia adelante con naturalidad. Me miraba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté, antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. Me miró por un largo rato y sonrió vagamente.

- Nada, no podía dormir- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Tú?

- Tampoco, esto está espantoso- aseguré.

Ambos nos quedamos ahí, mirándonos, por unos cinco minutos, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Tenía la impresión de que él quería estar solo y que yo me encontraba más bien estorbando. Hice el amago de volver a mi dormitorio cuando me di cuenta de que Oliver palmeaba al estrecho espacio que quedaba en la escalera para que fuera a sentarme junto a él. Me moví mecánicamente, sin saber muy bien que pensar, hacia él. Eso era pasarse de la raya, lo sabía, no debía acercarme tanto a él si era consciente de lo mal que me haría después, pero en el minuto, nada de eso importó. Me senté a su lado, capaz de tan solo levantar la mano de mi regazo para poder tocar su cara, codo a codo con él, sabiendo que si giraba mi cabeza me toparía con su cara mirándome a centímetros.

De pronto abrí la boca para decir algo, pero, paralizada por lo que sucedía, olvidé todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Oliver se había agachado un poco, siempre más alto que yo, y me estaba besando dulcemente en los labios. Mi primer beso, el único que realmente me habría importado. No entendía nada, no me importaba, solo era necesario no desperdiciar aquel segundo extraño y fenomenal que estaba sucediéndose. Nuestros cuerpos no se tocaban más que nuestros codos y nuestros labios, mi mano izquierda estaba apretando fuertemente el regazo de mi bata de dormir y una de las suyas mantenía atrapada mi derecha, como temiendo que fuera a golpearlo. Entreabrí mis ojos, como una ridícula, y me fijé en que él permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Disfruté… Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido. La profesora McGonagall apareció diciendo que todo había acabado, que Hogwarts no cerraría, que había un banquete ahora mismo en el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos comenzaron a bajar en pijama, desorientados y algunos, la mayoría, felices.

Una masa de gente se interpuso entre Oliver y yo.

* * *

_Hola!! Rayos, de verdad no esperaba tantos buenos comentarios, gracias por eso, estoy muy pero que muy feliz. Creo... espero, que con este capítulo no podrán quejarse, digo, hay un beso, ¿no? Algo es algo, y también me gustaría saber si les ha gustado, estoy muy contenta porque finalmente esta historia está tomando ribetes interesantes... adoro torturar a Katie, muajajajaja. Bueno, eso sería, dejen comentarios, por favor!! Un beso_

_GreenDoe. _


	10. Días de volar

10

**10**

**DÍAS DE VOLAR**

Un mes después no fui capaz de revivir las semanas previas a las vacaciones con absoluta claridad. Todo había pasado como un torbellino ante mis ojos, y yo me había dejado llevar lentamente por todos los que me rodeaban. Había sido un banquete extraño, todos en pijama, se sabía que Harry nuevamente las había hecho de héroe, Angelina se había acercado a decirme que mi suposición era verdadera, Leanne celebró cuando dijeron que los exámenes quedaban suspendidos, Malcolm vino a nuestra mesa a revolverme el ya revuelto y largo pelo rubio, Gryffindor ganó milagrosamente la copa de las casas… Oliver no apareció por ningún lado.

- Oh…Blanca navidad…

- Leanne, cállate, no estamos en Navidad- gruñí por tercera vez.

- Es como si así fuera, ¡no hay exámenes!- exclamó jubilosa.

- Ya, creo que me enteré- murmuré fastidiada.

- Lo que a ti te pasa…- susurró divertida mi amiga, mientras bailaba alrededor mío ligeramente- Es que necesitas otro beso.

Bien, lo había logrado. Súbitamente todos los tonos rojos se habían apoderado de mi cara. Victoriosa, Leanne agarró un cojín de la butaca donde había estado sentada y comenzó a simular como si fuera un chico, dándole ardientes besos mientras murmuraba cosas como mi amor en todo tipo de idiomas. Alarmada por la poca paciencia que me iba quedando, la fulminé con la mirada. Mi amiga se sentó solícita a mi lado, mientras yo observaba a todos lados en busca de alguna señal de Oliver. Nada, ni la punta de su oscuro pelo.

Decidida a que no tendría más secretos con mi amiga, le había comentado a Leanne todo lo sucedido la noche del banquete con Oliver. Ni siquiera la felicidad de la familia Weasley cuando apareció su hermanita Ginny fue tan manifestada como la de ella, más similar a un bebé cuando acaban de darle un hermoso regalo que a la niña cuerda de catorce años que debía ser. Leanne estaba tan contenta como si hubiera sido ella la que había recibido el beso, y, de hecho, me complacía saber que mi amiga estaba contenta por mí, aunque ni yo misma estuviera muy segura de qué pensar.

Que no le era indiferente a Oliver ahora estaba claro. De otro modo, jamás me habría dado ese beso, aunque me tuviera el cariño de una hermana. Aun así, sus sentimientos, a pesar de que Leanne decía sabérselos como la palma de su mano, no eran claros para mí. Quería entender que rayos le pasaba, finalmente, después de varios meses en que ambos habíamos transitado por una relación entre profesional, por el Quidditch, de amistad, por mis múltiples intentos de abandonar el equipo, y, al fin, algo similar a la atracción. Que yo pudiera gustarle a alguien como él seguía sonándome tan estúpido como antaño, pero debía reconocer que las ideas de Leanne cobraban ribetes de verdad entre todo mi desorden mental. Su afán por espiarme y el extraño y amplio conocimiento de mí que tenía, su extraño comportamiento el día en que se había cancelado el partido contra Hufflepuff, su amplia y boba sonrisa, su interés ridículo por lo que podría pasarme a mí con Malcolm, su empecinamiento por hablarme de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Quidditch, como si quisiera agradar, las horas en que me había contemplado sin decir nada… Su beso.

¿Podía llegar Oliver Wood a interesarse por una chica? ¿Podía, realmente, sentir algo por una chica como yo?

- ¿Parezco una escoba?- pregunté al aire. Leanne me miró como si estuviera loca y me observó de pies a cabeza.

- De hecho, creo que has engordado un poco, te sienta bien, te han crecido las…

- Vale, vale, ya entendí- Alcé las manos para hacerle entender que había comprendido qué era lo que me había crecido. Esta Leanne, nunca cambia.

- Tú preguntaste- se excusó ella- ¿Por qué, a propósito?

- Solo me preguntaba de qué manera le podría gustar a Oliver- susurré.

Para mí sorpresa e incredulidad, Leanne se echó a reír como una demente, mientras sus ojitos, semi cerrados por la risa, me miraban burlones por lo que le acababa de decir. Gruñí, ¿qué era tan chistoso? Nunca me había imaginado que mi amiga fuera realmente sensible respecto a mis sentimientos, pero de ahí a burlarse abiertamente había un paso muy, muy feo. Leanne inspiró varias veces, y, enjugándose las lágrimas, me miró aun riendo entre dientes.

- Bueno, Katie, ¿de verdad crees que a Wood podrías pasarle desapercibida?- dijo finalmente.

- ¿Ah… no?- Traté de no imaginarme lo estúpido que sonaba eso en mis labios, debía lucir como una completa idiota. Leanne puso los ojos en blanco.

- Puede que el Quidditch sea lo más importante para Oliver Wood, amiga- murmuró entonces- Pero dudo que a la hora de fijarse en una chica eso tenga algo que ver. Si me permites…- se rió- Permíteme, por favor, me atrevería a decir que Wood tiene especial fascinación por tus labios. Pasa horas mirándotelos, aunque quizás fuera porque se moría de las ganas de besarte. ¡Ah, sí, y le encanta tu trasero! Bueno, a qué chico no le gusta mirar traseros…

Eso era el tope de mi tolerancia. Salí corriendo para alcanzar a Leanne al primer intento. La agarré por la cabeza y comencé a golpearla en la coronilla mientras le recriminaba por decir esas cosas. Una cosa era que Oliver pudiera considerarme como chica, como niña, muchacha, lo que fuera, pero otra muy distinta era creer que él realmente podía sentir "ese" tipo de sensaciones por mí. Lo mío era diferente, había crecido bastante a la par que mi cariño por él. Había iniciado teniendo una infantil fijación, me había encaprichado, después, enamorado, cuando ya manteníamos una relación fluida. Había descubierto por él y solo por él un gusto insólito, me gustaba observarlo, escucharlo y, aunque no me gustaba reconocerlo… Todo en él me llamaba, su espalda, su cara, sus brazos, su espalda de nuevo, sus… Bien, había desarrollado una fascinación por su cuerpo. Me sonrojé aun más.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Katie Bell?- preguntó Leanne con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

- En como sacarte la cabeza más dolorosamente- gruñí, cuando volvía a golpearla.

- Pequeña granuja mentirosa, eres una pervertida de porquería, quizás qué te estarías imaginando- exclamó Leanne- ¡Cochina, cochina…!

- Mira, Leanne…

No nos habíamos vuelto a topar. No sabía si él me evitaba a propósito pero no había vuelto a ver más que la cabeza de Oliver Wood más que débilmente, a la pasada, cuando iba por alguna parte del castillo. Yo no lo hacía, no le rehuía, aunque tampoco sabía si tenía ganas de enterarme de qué extraña cosa habría pasado por su cabeza cuando había decidido hacerme la muchacha más feliz del mundo, cuando me había besado. Tenía miedo, era necesario reconocerlo, de que Oliver dijera algo como que solo había estado muy somnoliento y que quizás me hubiera confundido con su escoba o, en el peor de los casos, con otra persona. Prefería quedarme con la feliz y dulce sensación de que pronto él se acercaría a mí para decir que hacía tiempo lo había enamorado sin remedio. En definitiva, era más sencillo seguir viviendo en mi pequeña y hermosa burbuja, esa misma que había construido Oliver y que podía destruir Oliver. Nuevamente, mi eje.

El ambiente de por sí ya festivo se interrumpió por el fin del curso escolar. Las perspectivas de meses relajados y alejados de cualquier cosa que sonara como clases o entrenamientos de Quidditch me ponían la mar de contenta. Si debía ser sincera anhelaba hablar antes de irme con Oliver, pues no quería pasar todas las vacaciones pensando en qué podría pasar por su cabeza, pero tuve que reconocer también que el jamás habría dejado que eso sucediera.

El día en que subimos al Expreso de Hogwarts, Leanne y yo nos reunimos con algunas de nuestras compañeras de Gryffindor mientras compartíamos ranas de chocolate. Por el pasillo comenzaron a pasar una serie de conocidos despidiéndose, entre ellos, Malcolm. Mi amigo se las arregló para sacarme del compartimiento cuando notó que las cosas no iban del todo bien.

- ¿Pasó algo entre Wood y tú?- preguntó, con una voz perfectamente sarcástica. Algo me dijo que no se estaba tomando las cosas con risa, como parecía. Alcé la cabeza y asentí seria- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Me besó

- ¿Él a ti?- Asentí, ignorando la incredulidad insultante de su voz. Malcolm se quedó pensativamente un momento y luego dijo- Eso está bien, significa que le gustas.

- Tiene diecisiete años- murmuré, cortándome nuevamente las alas. Me miró sin entender- Yo catorce- exclamé molesta. Malcolm se rió frustrado por mi comportamiento. Parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho.

- Si es por la edad, Katie, en unos cinco años no importara ni un rábano, ¿significa eso que tendrías que estar con alguien de tu edad?- Malcolm negó- No… además acuérdate que tú me gustas- Bajé la cabeza nerviosa- Y yo soy un año menor que Wood solamente, y me gustas. Si tuvieras que escoger a alguien de tu edad, tampoco podrías optar a tu segunda opción en caso de que él te diera calabazas- Seguí sin comprender, ahora sí que nada, y mi amigo, divertido como usual, se señaló a sí mismo fanfarronamente- Yo… y, de todos modos, tú no aparentas trece años…

- Perfecto, él aparenta dieciocho y yo diez, perfecto…- Malcolm me pegó un coscorrón- ¿Qué?

- Él aparenta dieciocho y tú quince, siguen siendo tres años, pero como sé que lo que a ti te preocupa es que Wood te vea pequeña, puedo decirte que salir con alguien que aparenta quince es perfectamente tolerable para un chico, experiencia propia- afirmó Malcolm. Lo miré confundida, ¿no que a este yo le gustaba? ¿Por qué me daba consejos?

- Tú estás loco, ¿no deberías estar deprimido por que no me gustas, tirándote del tren hacia afuera?- aseguré.

- Solo me tomo las cosas con humor, quizás, tu y yo, algún día, cuando Wood te deje viuda con seis hijos y treinta y dos nietos, ¡auch! Bueno, cuando Wood te deje por una rubia más alta, ¡vale, vale! Quizás cuando te aburras de Wood… ¿no me vas a pegar?

- Cabeza de aserrín

Después de que me diera los últimos consejos, que no escuché, acerca de Oliver, Malcolm y yo nos dedicamos a cosas más felices, como apostar quién sería el ganador de la liga ese año. Yo apostaba por los Tornados, que venían aplastando hacía varios años a todos, cosa que no me gustaba mucho, y Malcolm, fiel como siempre, por el Puddlmere United. Eso nuevamente me hizo recordar a Oliver, por supuesto, pues él también es de ese equipo y su sueño es jugar un día por ellos. Mi amigo esperó paciente por el regalo de cumpleaños adelantado que yo le había prometido y tuve que controlarme luego del ataque de risa que me entró porque lo había olvidado completamente. Malcolm murmuró algo así como maldito Oliver Wood sonriendo de oreja a oreja, divertido como siempre, quizás, de lo sencillo que era para él hablar de sus sentimientos sin tomarlos demasiado en cuenta, al contrario de lo que hacía yo.

Al final, me despedí de mi amigo, cuando nos quedaba alrededor de una hora de viaje hasta la estación de King Cross. Malcolm Preece se fue guapo como siempre junto a toda su tropa de desadaptados de Hufflepuff con una sonrisita.

Regresaba finalmente a casa, después de un agotador y extenuante curso, lleno de inseguridades, ataques y un beso. La estación estaba iluminada por varios de los usuales faroles, y los padres y familiares se agolpaban alzando sus brazos para saludar. En medio de una inmensa humareda de vapor, el tren se detuvo. Leanne me obligó a amontonarme por el pasillo para salir al andén y tuve que arrastrar dos enormes baúles porque ella se quejaba de un fuerte, e inexistente, en mi opinión, dolor de brazos. Bajamos del tren entre medio de una sarta de chillidos de lechuzas, gritos de niños, empujones y madres aliviadas de ver a sus retoños con vida. Divisé a lo lejos la rubia cabeza de mi madre que iba de la mano de mi primo pequeño, el enano de Rick, a quien mis tíos habían dejado en custodia mientras iban de viaje a Estados Unidos. Genial, ahora sería la niñera Katie.

Les hice una seña para que me esperaran un poco mientras me despedía de Leanne y saluda al padre y hermana de esta.

- Prometo ir a ayudarte con el huracán Rick- aseguró mi amiga- Quizás mi hermana pueda mantenerlo a raya.

- Lo mejor es ponerle un bozal- murmuré.

O asesinarlo, pensé. Me encogí de hombros. Debería soportar a mi inquieto primo durante todas las vacaciones y eso, por suerte, me mantendría absolutamente alejada de poder pensar en Oliver y de nuevo en él. Entonces, cuando imaginaba lo patética que serían mis semanas de descanso con mi familia pululando o mi primo molestando, algo sorprendente sucedió. Leanne me estaba hablando de que quizás podría ir a verme dentro de dos semanas, pues primero tendría que organizar el cumpleaños de su madre, el evento más importante del año, según su madre. Mientras yo imaginaba el cuello frágil de mi primo siendo masacrado por una versión más grande de mí misma, fue cuando los ojos de mi amiga se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver algo fabuloso que sucedía a mis espaldas.

Me di vuelta sabiendo que la mirada de Leanne había pasado de lo que fuera que sucedía a mí. Lo único que vi fue a más gente conversando, pero había alguien que se había detenido a mi lado, aunque, al girar, no podía verle. Rígida, al saber quién era, sentí como mis dedos se abrían automáticamente cuando un pequeño papelito, un pergamino arrugado y en apariencia sin valor, se deslizó en mi mano gracias a unos hábiles y cálidos dedos. Levanté la mirada y giré mi cabeza, para toparme con dos ojos negros, impertérritos, cuyo dueño estaba en mi misma posición pero en lado contrario. Su rostro estaba coloreado en la mitad de las mejillas por un suave tono carmesí. Me sonrió un poco, adorable como siempre, y luego echó a caminar mientras yo seguía de a poco su alta figura entre la gente.

La multitud se tragó a Oliver.

* * *

_Ya, lo sé. Sé que muchos quieren matarme por poner un capítulo con tan poca interacción entre estos dos después del beso, pero es que así no es como actúa mi Oliver Wood, el que yo he creado. Este es un poco gallina, pero le encanta que le dejen comentarios, así que ya saben, sean buenitos y dejen sus blasfemias, alabanzas o simples "bien". Un beso, hagan maldades. _


	11. El chico mayor

11

**11**

**EL CHICO MAYOR**

Jamás supe cómo logré deshacerme de Leanne sin que me viera en la obligación de mostrarle el pergamino que Oliver acababa de dejar en mi mano. Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decir algo, me vi arrastrada por mi primo Rick hacia donde se encontraba mi madre. A lo lejos, intercambié una mirada con mi amiga. Vi en sus ojos que no perdonaría que no le escribiera una gran carta con lujo de detalles morbosos apenas llegara a mi casa. Tal como pensé, el trayecto fue largo, angustiante y aburrido. Largo porque vivo lejos, angustiante porque me moría de ganas por leer el pergamino, y aburrido porque tuve que soportar las preguntas ridículas de mi madre que me habló de una plaga de doxys que se había tomado el sótano de nuestra casa.

Apenas llegué me alegré de saber que papá y Sam no se encontraban, y que mamá acompañaría a Rick a comprar algunas cosas a un negocio muggle que quedaba en el pueblo más cercano. Me dejarían descansar porque acababa de llegar de Hogwarts, así que en cuanto pude escabullirme sin parecer descortés, subí a toda pastilla a mi habitación y me eché sobre la cama.

Con los dedos temblorosos desenrosqué el complicado papel que me había dado, prestando atención a cada mínimo detalle. El mensaje, por lo demás, aparte de ser cortísimo, estaba rodeado de unos trazos absolutamente desconocidos para mí, que nunca había visto su letra.

_Katie,_

_Sé que quieres una explicación, y yo quiero dártela, pero, aunque me gustaría poder juntarme contigo pronto, mis vacaciones serán más ocupadas de lo que pensé. ¿Una tregua de vacaciones? Prometo que hablaremos antes de que sea el primer entrenamiento del equipo. _

_ Oliver_

Y eso era todo. Maldito maníaco psicópata demente del Quidditch. ¡¿A quién rayos creía que engañaba?! ¡Como si yo, dentro de todas las personas que lo conocían, no fuera capaz de saber que sus "ocupadas vacaciones" se trataban de levantarse todos los días a eso de las ocho de la mañana para armar estrategias para el equipo de Gryffindor! Oliver Wood era el chico más predecible de toda la historia.

Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia sin poder creerme del todo la tontería que acababa de ponerme, y, aun así, lo acepté. Y lo comprendí. Entendí que estaba desesperado y que su anhelo por ganar finalmente la copa era algo tan importante para él que no podía ser retrasado por nada. Menos por mí, no, por supuesto que no. Él no se detendría ni aunque se tratara de su madre siendo hospitalizada por una peste de dragón. Incluso si yo fuera una veela, sobrenaturalmente hermosa, para Oliver sería lo mismo, una de las tantas cosas que eran prioridad, pero una vez que la dichosa copa estuviera en sus manos.

Me reí como una idiota cuando me di cuenta de lo estúpidamente perfecta que era para él. Recordé la conversación de Angelina y Alicia cuando habían comentado la clase de chica que necesitaba Oliver, y terroríficamente su descripción había calzado conmigo como un guante. Sí, por primera vez lo entendía con tanta claridad, ¡yo debía ser la esposa de Oliver Wood!

- ¡Katie, llegamos!- Mi madre paró en seco mi perdida de la chaveta.

- Ya me di cuenta- murmuré para mí.

- ¡Ven a ayudarme con la cena!- gritó entonces, justo para que un segundo después se escuchara un terrible estrépito- ¡Ven a curar a tu primo, se ha cortado el dedo!

Me levanté consciente de que, al igual que Oliver, debía ocuparme en otras cosas si no quería absorberme pensando en él y en todo lo que había sucedido en el último curso. De un salto me acerqué al espejo que mantenía sobre mi escritorio e hice algo que esporádicamente hacía cuando estaba de ánimo, como mirarme y sonreírme a mí misma.

Suspiré, aquel iba a ser un verano _muy _largo.

- ¡Yo quiero ir!- bramó Rick, agarrándose a la falda de mamá.

- Ni en broma, enano, el colegio es la cosa más aburrida que encontrarás en la vida, solo espera a que termine tu primer año- Sam, caminando relajado, arruinó los ideales de mi primo Rick.

- Sam…- amenazó mi madre.

- Solo le explico cómo me sentí yo cuando pasó.

- Creo que mi túnica está manchada, ¿tiene algo?- preguntó mi padre.

- Eso no quiere decir que tenga que pasar lo mismo con tu primo, creo que el perro estuvo jugando con ella, cariño.

- ¿Pueden ir los perros a Hogwarts?

- ¿Han visto al idiota de Fudge? ¡Todavía no puede hacer nada para atrapar a Sirius Black…!

- Oigan… ya me voy

- He escuchado que incluso han avisado a los muggles

- Oigan…

- ¿Dónde está el perro?

- ¿En Hogwarts?

- ¡Oigan!- grité.

Ignoré la típica discusión marca Bell y me despedí de todos antes de que pudieran volver más loca de lo que ya estaba. Si hubiera podido hacer una escala, yo era con lejos la persona más madura y cuerda de todos, porque toda mi familia estaba conformada por despistados como mi padre, locas como mi madre y metiches como mi hermano Sam, varios años mayor que yo. En cierto modo, en muchos modos, me parezco bastante a ellos.

Divisé a Leanne coqueteando con un chico que difícilmente sería estudiante de Hogwarts y la arrastré como pude hasta un compartimiento, ante su reticente mueca y su mirada de "amargada". En todo el pasillo lo único de lo que podían hablar todos los estudiantes era de la fuga extraña de Sirius Black de Azkaban, una proeza que todos creían imposible, y ni siquiera cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, y el paisaje fuera se fue haciendo más salvaje y deprimente, los cuchicheos amainaron.

Para mí suerte, o quizás no, antes de que Leanne pudiera hacerme preguntas aburridas de mi verano apareció una bandada de chicas de nuestro curso que se pusieron a hablar de muchas cosas que no comprendí. Dejé que mi amiga llevara toda esa charla sin sentido mientras miraba por la ventana y un frío enorme comenzaba a absorber todas las ganas que iniciar un nuevo curso podía haber albergado en mi corazón.

El tren se detuvo con un fuerte chirrido y los gritos asustados se expandieron.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Se cortó la electricidad- murmuró alguien.

- ¿La qué?- reconocí la voz de Leanne.

- Es una locomotora a vapor, genio

- ¡Paren con sus tecnicismos muggles!- exclamó mi amiga.

- Voy a ver qué sucede

Esa había sido mi voz. Abrí la puerta de nuestro compartimiento y salí como otros tantos hacia el pasillo, en busca de algo que me explicara qué rayos había sucedido como para que el tren se parara de manera tan rotunda. La oscuridad se tragaba todo lo que se podría haber visto en penumbra y me alejé de los últimos sectores del tren por puro instinto, al sentir como un horrible frío comenzaba a adueñarse de mí, como si toda la felicidad del mundo se hubiera evaporado en un segundo. Los murmullos persistían, pero, a lo lejos, podía escuchar como alguien, un muchacho, una voz que se me hacía conocida, gritaba destrozado, como si estuviera viendo morir a alguien. Tropecé al retroceder de espaldas, y la puerta de algún compartimiento se abrió por el impacto.

Me caí.

- ¿Katie?- Aquella voz me descolocó, recordándome los minutos previos al banquete de fin de año anterior. Recortado contra la penumbra estaba el reconocible cuerpo de Oliver Wood mirándome con una mezcla de risa, incomprensión y algo de nerviosismo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Investigo lo sucio que está el suelo del tren…- murmuré desorientada, mientras me levantaba. Carraspeé- No… me he perdido, ¿sabes qué sucede?

- A decir verdad acabo de despertar y me he encontrado con que mis compañeros se han evaporado del compartimiento- dijo Oliver, cuando la luz del techo parpadeaba y volvía con más seguridad- Jamás había sucedido esto.

De pronto, a pesar de que ahí afuera sucedía algo extraño, nos quedamos los dos solos, mirándonos. La razón de nuestro primer encuentro al regreso de las vacaciones me tomó desprevenida, sin haber estado realmente preparada para todas las opciones que barajaba acerca de lo que podía decirme. Fuera lo que fuera que había estado haciendo Oliver durante esos meses, había sido en verdad agotador, porque él, aparte de verse igual de encantador, atractivo y alto que siempre, lucía un rostro cansado y agotado, pero feliz, al fin y al cabo. Yo, en cambio, y consciente de que debía lucir desordenada y algo sucia por la caída, me removí nerviosa en mi lugar.

Oliver sonrió y miró al techo con una sonrisa vergonzosa, como si estuviera a punto de bailar en frente de todo el Gran Comedor.

- Supongo que aquí es cuando yo hablo- aseveró. Solté una risita idiota, muy leve, cuando él bajó su rostro y me observó con ojos amables.

- No es necesario- ¡Claro que es necesario, Katie! Ya que Oliver nos diga la verdad de todo- Digo, puede ser en otro momento, ahora mismo no es el mejor.

- No…- Oliver fue vehemente- Te lo prometí, y creo que hacer esto más largo puede ser aun más patético para mí mismo.

Me miró largamente, como tanteando terreno. Observó el paisaje por la ventanilla de su compartimiento, cada vez más gris, mientras el tren empezaba a ganar velocidad nuevamente y torció su cabeza fijando sus ojos negros en mí. No sabía qué era lo que había sucedido ahí afuera, pero tampoco me importaba, estando a punto de recibir la calabaza de mi vida, o lo que fuera que él me daría. Había hecho cuanto había estado a mi alcance y en mis ganas, ¿qué más podría hacer, cuando me había dado cuenta de que era un total despistado, un obsesivo con el Quidditch y el chico de mis sueños? Lo había intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero atraer la atención de alguien como Oliver Wood no era algo sencillo, y menos bajarle del cielo. Fuera lo que sintiera por mí, estaba segura que habría valido la pena.

Lo miré de nuevo, y el abrió la boca para destruir o cimentar las bases de mi esperanza. Un brillo juguetón pasó por su cara.

- Creo que me gustas, Katie…

Y ahí fue cuando yo deje de ser parte de esta tierra y me fui lejos, muy lejos, donde solo me encontraba yo y sus palabras, por ridículas que sonaran saliendo de su bonita boca de chico bueno. El rostro de Oliver me reflejaba lo tonto que se sentía diciendo esas cosas, y lo casi humillante que era estar reconociéndome la realidad del por qué me había besado. Ahora, todo estaba claro para mí, había sido la muchacha más bestia al no considerarme como cualquier otro chico podría haberme visto. Oliver solo era un muchacho, al fin y al cabo, aunque yo no fuera consciente de qué cosa en mí podría haberlo entusiasmado al punto de gustarle. ¡Le gustaba! Y eso era todo lo que podría importar.

Oliver se rascó la cabeza con indecisión, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja pero sin parecer demasiado divertido. De algún modo se había acercado a mí, y ahora lo tenía más cerca, casi tanto como la vez anterior, cuando me había besado. Me adelanté un paso esperanzada en que lo hiciera de nuevo.

- Comprenderé que no quieras que sigamos siendo amigos- La alegría no llegó a sus ojos. Musitó esa última palabra como si no se sintiera seguro de ser eso o de que yo lo aceptara- Pero por favor no dejes el equipo, no sería justo para el resto de los muchachos ni para ti, después de todo lo que has entrenado- Oliver se puso serio, sin parecer demasiado entusiasmado en todo lo que decía. Me costó trabajo entender lo que me estaba diciendo, hasta que un enojo poco consecuente con Oliver comenzó a surgir en el fondo de mi ser, ¿es qué este bruto todavía no se daba cuenta? Su rostro triste solo podía darme a entender que él creía que para mi solo era mi capitán – Yo… no sé muy bien lo que me sucede, no llego a entenderlo del todo, y tú eres una niña…

- ¿Por qué me besaste, entonces?- pregunté, con la rabia saliendo de mi boca. Tonto, tonto, tonto, pensé.

- No lo sé- dijo, mientras yo sentía como una furibunda ira comenzaba a surgir en mis entrañas. Alcé el rostro, orgullosa.

- Sería bueno que lo supieras- gruñí, molesta. Él se percató de mi tono y alzó más la cara, repentinamente enojado también.

- ¡Bueno, ¿pero a ti que te importa?! Mira… lo mejor es que te olvides de lo que te he dicho, eso es solo un problema mío. Somos buenos compañeros de equipo y, digo, ¿te sigue gustando ese chico mayor, no?

- Me tiene loca- aseguré, y su rostro se contorsionó en rabia.

- Muérete, Katie

Y me besó. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Leanne para que me explicara por qué algunos chicos te dicen muérete y luego te dan el beso de tu vida. De seguro, ella podría explicarme todo. Hasta entonces, me elevé en la punta de mis pies y por primera vez formé parte de toda esta cosa. Alcé una de mis manos e hice algo que siempre me había muerto por hacer, como tocar el pelo de Oliver. Le respondí como pude el beso, aun cuando me costaba trabajo al ser él bastante más alto que yo. Cualquier rastro del chico amable, del psicópata del Quidditch, de mi parco capitán de equipo, se había ido. Treinta minutos atrás jamás me habría imaginado que él podía ser así de… bueno. Si nuestro primer beso había sido dulce, este era violento. Y no por eso me gustaba menos.

Mi corazón había pasado a segundo plano. Me aplasté contra su cuerpo apenas él me alzó para hacer todo más sencillo y puso sus manos donde terminaba mi espalda con posesión. Mi otra mano recorrió todo su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello. Me pareció gracioso pensar en lo que diría Leanne si me viera en esas condiciones.

Oliver se deshizo suavemente de mi cuerpo y dejo que mis pies tocaran el suelo, mientras él apoyaba sus labios en mi frente, recuperando el suspiro. Sus brazos me mantuvieron encerrada en un abrazo protector mientras las mías caían a ambos lados de mi cintura.

Decidida, supe que había llegado la hora de dar mi versión de la historia. Alcé mi rostro, y, aunque podría haberlo besado, murmuré.

- Te haré enojar más seguido, supongo

Oliver no lo comprendió del todo al principio, pero, después de un momento, o dos, todo fue tan claro como lo había sido para mí. Finalmente, se enteró que él era el chico mayor.

* * *

_Hola! Mundo ahí afuera, acá hay otro capi. Hoy estoy muyyy escueta, así que eso será todo. Cuídense, déjenme un review, por piedad, y eso sería. Un beso!_


	12. Ladrón de pasillos

12

**12**

**LADRÓN DE LOS PASILLOS**

Leanne se puso como una cabra. Chilló, pataleó, gritó en mi oído y volvió a chillar que no se podía creer todo lo que me estaba pasando como una niña pequeña. Si alguna vez le pasara algo similar no armaría tanto escándalo como lo estaba haciendo por mí, pero, una vez más, tuve que recordarme que era mi mejor amiga y que así la había aceptado. Aunque ahora me pesara un poco esa apresurada y ridícula decisión. La buena de Leanne.

- Bien, después de esa demostración de valor suya tienes toda mi autorización para salir con él- aseguró durante la noche, luego de hacer un hechizo silenciador para que nuestras otras compañeras no nos escucharan- Antes le tenía ciertos reparos a Wood, prefería a Preece por ser más… atrevido, pero ahora se ha ganado mi respeto.

Alcé las cejas resumiendo sus palabras, a ver si se me había escapado algo, ¿su autorización? Lo de Leanne ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo clínico, pero me calmé al observar su rostro burlón y su representación muda de la que de seguro había sido mi cara al volver al andén por la mañana, luego de mi encuentro con Oliver. De pronto, de manera súbita, la frase entera de mi amiga me golpeó de lleno…

¿Para salir con él?

- No estamos saliendo- aseguré. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Pero se están viendo, ¿no?- La miré sin entender- Quiero decir que en cualquier pasillo oscuro Wood te agarrará de un brazo y te…

- Vale, vale, ya entendí, ya entendí… Supongo que corres con algo de razón- le corté.

No, en realidad no tenía idea de que rayos era lo que estaba pasando concretamente entre nosotros, salvo que yo estaba loca por él y Oliver no hilaba bien sus pensamientos cuando me veía, lo que me llenaba de orgullo por lo demás. Pero, aun así, no habíamos quedado en nada. Y no me importaba, todo lo que podía hacerme feliz era estar con Oliver de vez en cuando, pues, aunque no fuera lo ideal, sentía que todavía el Quidditch ejercía prioridad por sobre nosotros. Después de que todo quedara aclarado, o todo lo sustancial, al menos, no habíamos hablado mucho. Simplemente nos habíamos quedado ahí, él con sus labios en mi frente y yo mirando a cualquier otro lado que no fueran sus ojos por vergüenza, considerando que acabábamos de declararnos de una manera poco ortodoxa en el compartimiento de un tren mientras afuera se escuchaban los gritos desmadrados de alguien, Harry, que se había desmayado por obra y gracia de los dementores. Por cierto, constituía toda una anécdota para contar a mis nietos.

La mañana del inicio de clases se topó con una Katie Bell más pura y positiva que nunca en toda su vida. Lo cierto era que había pasado media hora ante el espejo considerando qué cinta ponerme en el pelo después de que mi madre me armara escándalo diciendo que era hora de abandonar las largas trenzas de mi infancia, algo a lo que aun no me reponía y que Oliver no había ni notado. Aunque no quería admitirlo, este último era la razón de mi recelo ante el espejo.

Leanne me arrastró por todo Hogwarts sin que yo me percatara de muchas cosas. Tomé desayuno con tranquilidad, y, por primera vez desde mi primer año, no busqué a Oliver Wood con la mirada alrededor de la mesa. Me sorprendió comprender que ahora ya no necesitaba mirarlo a lo lejos, que podía tocarle y hacerle cariño sin que fuera tomada por una loca. Porque ahora, inspiré aire, sabía que estaba enamorado de mí tanto como yo de él.

El primer miembro del equipo que me topé, aparte de aquel insignificante encuentro con el guardián en cierto compartimiento, fue a Angelina. Y ella, al igual que yo, también se había topado con Oliver, aunque al parecer las circunstancias habían sido diferentes, de acuerdo a la cara de gato furioso que traía la muchacha cuando me acorraló en un pasillo y me apuntó con un dedo en la nariz.

- Tenemos que ganar esa copa, Katie Bell- murmuró con voz cargada de amenaza y los ojos chispeantes- O jamás podré volver a recriminarle nada al psicópata de Oliver Wood, ¡estoy harta, harta, harta…! Solo me causa curiosidad saber por qué estaba tan contento ayer, tenía una sonrisa tan idiota en la cara…

- ¿De veras?- pregunté con voz aguda.

- Sí… me pregunto si…- sacudió la cabeza divertida- No, eso no es posible… - Se estremeció- No, debe ser su habitual entusiasmo de inicio de año, aunque él siempre está entusiasmado…- Eso la desanimó- Nos vemos, Katie.

Antes de que pudiera reponerme tuve que rogar porque Angelina no se convirtiera en capitana del equipo el próximo año. Y también porque no se enterara que él en realidad estaba enamorado (¡de mí!) y que creyera con firmeza que ese entusiasmo era de verdad parte de su habitual carácter demente. Tampoco era una gran mentira, si lo pensaba bien, porque Oliver era perfectamente capaz de hacer esa clase de cosas.

No me sorprendió que a los pocos minutos de estar buscando un libro en la biblioteca apareciera Malcolm jalándome las orejas y preguntándome cómo le había ido a su enemigo número uno en la tarea de conquistar el corazón de un troll, o sea, qué era lo que había hecho Oliver al respecto de nuestra relación. Por una fracción de minuto me pregunté si no se sentiría mal si le contaba la verdad, pero luego comprendí que hacía bastante tiempo que conocía a Malcolm, y él no era la clase de chicos que se dejan abatir por algo o por alguien. No, él saldría absolutamente adelante, así que procedí a contarle todo y a observar el rostro impasible de mi amigo, que se mostró sorprendido por el extraño coraje que había demostrado Oliver tanto o más que Leanne.

Aparte de eso, Malcolm se limitó a hacer un gesto de desolación muy sobreactuado y a declararme en cuclillas que nunca dejaría de amarme y que estaría esperando por siempre mi regreso a sus brazos, una vez que el pérfido Wood hiciera de las suyas y me dejara abatida por la vida con un mocoso pequeño muy parecido a él que yo odiaría. Después de eso, se echó a reír como un imbécil.

- No… ahora en serio- murmuró Malcolm enjugándose sus perfectas lágrimas- Si te hace algo me avisas, y no te preocupes por mis sentimientos que creo que me está gustando Milicent Bulstrode.

- ¡Qué espanto! Al menos la Bell no tiene granos- exclamé.

- No, pero tiene una nariz tan divertida, deberías mirarla cuando se enoja, se le abren las aletas como a la profesora McGonagall, quizás por eso le gusta a Wood, he escuchado que se lleva muy bien con la vieja y como no le da bola tiene que buscarse lo que sobra, o sea… ¡ya, era broma!

No volví a ver a Oliver, y no me importó. La principal razón por la que le había dicho a Leanne que no estábamos saliendo era porque, si había que ser sincera, nuestros gustos y horarios no coincidían en nada. Aparte de eso, acabábamos de descubrir que ser de cuarto año era igual mucho tiempo estudiando y haciendo deberes para poder abarcar los TIMOS cuando los diéramos, a pesar de que nos faltaba aun un año. Jamás me había puesto a considerar qué tanto podía llegar a odiar a los profesores (Snape, con mención honrosa) pero ahora había tenido que hacer un rápido chequeo para saber que podía ser la peor pesadilla de un buen y honrado estudiante como yo. La vez en que los gemelos me habían obligado a patear a la señora Norris no contaba.

La primera tarde de entrenamiento, del que me había enterado a través de Alicia, a quien le había dicho Angelina, a quien le había contado los gemelos, quienes lo sabían por Harry, a quien le había dicho Oliver, bajé con toda la tranquilidad que pude reunir junto a mi escoba y mi túnica de limpia y escarlata de Quidditch. Si había algo que me perturbaba un poco era saber la reacción de mi equipo si se enteraba de lo de Oliver y yo, pero la seguridad de que aun no sabían nada me tranquilizaba a momentos. Había estado todo el día con la cabeza en cualquier otro lado y las burlas de Leanne nunca habían sido más divertidas, pero estaba en un lugar muy lejano al castillo de Hogwarts. No había comprendido nada de la difícil lección de Transformaciones y estaba segura de que un muchacho de primero le había puesto algo a mi almuerzo, sin embargo mi cerebro no procesaba del todo bien. De hecho estaba bastante idiota.

Llegué a los vestuarios del equipo cuando solo faltaba que llegara Harry, quien no tardó en aparecer. Mirando el piso y simulando que me moría de sueño, me acurruqué entre Angelina y Alicia sin levantar ni una sola vez la cabeza hacia donde sabía, por su presencia ineludible, se encontraba Oliver. Era lo suficientemente niña todavía como para morirme de vergüenza, una completa boba, mientras él carraspeaba para llamar la atención de todos.

Lo miré mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Bien…- se aclaró de nuevo la garganta y juré que evitaba mirar al sector donde se encontraban sus cazadoras- He pasado todo el verano inventando nuevas técnicas para ganar la copa… las estrategias son buenas pero tendremos que esforzarnos aun más si queremos que este año esa copa sea nuestra- El Oliver Wood que yo conocía se hizo presente y una chispa maniaca se apoderó de sus ojos al recorrer a toda su audiencia sin importarle que yo estuviera o no ahí y un tono de desesperación se apoderó de su voz- Es nuestra última oportunidad… mi última oportunidad… de ganar la copa de Quidditch. Me marcharé al final de este curso- Algo en lo que yo no quería pensar- Y Gryffindor no ha ganado ni una vez en los últimos siete años. De acuerdo, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos, cancelación… - ¡Bendito día de la cancelación!- Pero también sabemos que contamos con el mejor equipo de este colegio. Contamos con tres cazadoras estupendas- Nos señaló con una sonrisa dulce, ¡lindo, lindo, lindo!- Tenemos dos golpeadores invencibles.

- Ya déjalo, Oliver, nos estás sacando los colores- bromearon Fred y George.

- ¡Y tenemos un buscador que nos ha hecho ganar todos los partidos!- ignoró Oliver mirando con fervor a Harry- Y estoy yo.

El ser más perfecto de todo el equipo, un muchacho hermoso, fantástico, que me deja sin aire cada vez que me besa. El guardián más aguerrido de la historia, él y su perfecta espalda ancha que me vuelve loca cada vez que se va caminando por otro lado…

- Nosotros creemos que tu también eres muy bueno- George interrumpió mi monólogo interno.

- Un guardián muy chachi- agregó Fred.

Oliver los ignoró y siguió exponiendo sus conclusiones con un desaliento nada propio de su valiente carácter. Solo después de que Fred, Angelina y Harry, en especial este, le hicieron ver el perfecto año que sería, él se quedó tranquilo y nos envió a la oscura noche del campo para comenzar el nuevo entrenamiento con más decisión que en muchísimo tiempo para el equipo. Y yo me encargué de salir cuando él nos observaba para dirigirle una sonrisa de ánimo que Oliver me respondió rascándose la cabeza con indecisión, como si no supiera realmente qué hacer. Se veía adorable.

- Venga ya, Oliver, si te hemos dicho que ganaremos- exclamó Angelina al pasar, creyendo que lo suyo seguía siendo el Quidditch. Salí al campo con una risita estúpida.

El entrenamiento fue violento para ser el primero, pero nadie que hubiera conocido bien a Oliver Wood podría haberse esperado algo diferente. Intenté imaginarme que el guardián al que debía esquivar era cualquier otra persona, y resultó de una manera formidable, pero pronto mis músculos, y los del resto del equipo comenzaron a quejarse por el ejercicio tan apresurado de manera horrorosa. Los gemelos tuvieron que ponerse a berrear para que Oliver accediera de mala gana a dejarnos ir finalmente hacia nuestras cómodas y calientes camas, y nadie le dio oportunidad para retractarse.

Estaba lo suficientemente agotada como para haber ignorado cualquier mirada que cualquiera de mi equipo me dirigiera, y tan pronto como terminé de guardar mis cosas me apresuré a coger mi escoba para regresar al castillo. Volví junto a Alicia y Angelina, las tres arrastrándonos con miserable gesto, y me separé de ellas para ir a la Torre de Gryffindor, donde había quedado con Leanne.

Sin embargo alguien me jaló por detrás y me arrastró hasta un pasillo desierto.

Sus grandes y cálidas manos me hicieron cariño en la cara mientras me besaba con descaro. Intenté no pensar en lo que diría cualquiera que nos encontrara en esas condiciones y una vez que me recuperé de la sorpresa me abalancé sobre Oliver hasta que nuestros labios juguetearan con lentitud, húmeda y muy suavemente, de esas maneras que cada vez que me avergonzaba al verlas en otras personas. Acaricié su espalda mientras él se entretenía aun con mis labios y mi pelo.

- Te fuiste demasiado rápido, Bell, demasiado rápido…- murmuró.

- Dijiste que el entrenamiento había terminado- aseguré molestosa.

- No para ti- enfatizó. Alcé mi rostro y vi que su serio rostro me observaba con profundidad.

- A propósito- murmuré ignorando el rubor de mi rostro- ¿Qué hay del equipo?

Oliver me miró dudoso comprendiendo a qué me refería y se mordió su irresistible labio inferior, un gesto que jamás le había visto y que me volvió loca. Todo lo que a él lo rodeaba me volvía loca. ¡Estúpido muchacho! De milagro no me tropezaba cuando lo tenía cerca, algo que me encantaba.

- Creo que es mejor mantenerlo así- dijo finalmente. Asentí en silencio mientras le hacía cariño en la palma de su mano y la observaba con fijación- No quiero que piensen que estás dentro por mí.

- Ni que los gemelos te molesten- aventuré. Oliver se estremeció en una suave risa y torció el gesto mientras sonreía.

- Supongo que ninguno de los dos quiere eso- dijo mirando a otro lado por sobre mi cabeza- Esos dos granujas… tuve que gritarles unas cinco veces para que hicieran la finta que quería…- Yo carraspeé- ¿Qué?

- No estábamos hablando de Quidditch- aseguré y Oliver sonrió con picardía haciéndose el idiota.

- ¿De qué estábamos hablando?- preguntó.

Fastidiada comencé a dar saltos para llegar a la altura de su cara, pero él se limitó a erguirse divertido y mirarme desde arriba, hasta que me rendí y me alzó por la cintura de manera sencilla. Tal como si lo hiciéramos cada día. Lo besé en cuanto tuve sus labios a mi alcance y estuvimos en eso lo suficiente como para que pudiera ser feliz desde entonces a dos semanas. A veces me estampaba con suavidad contra la pared y me besaba con más desenvoltura y ganas de lo que lo habría creído capaz, pero otras, parecía avergonzado por su comportamiento y volvía a ser un chico suave y retraído. Como si se sintiera un pervertido por estar conmigo, porque en cierta forma sabía que así era como se consideraba Oliver. Un enfermo, un pervertido, por querer estar conmigo de esa forma para la que yo me consideraba tan dispuesta si se trataba de estar con él.

No, tres años no era una gran diferencia. Quería que lo comprendiera y que supiera que era normal estar con alguien menor. Dispuesta a disfrutar de aquello por cuanto durara y hasta siempre, me acurruqué en sus brazos cuando nos escondimos tras una estatua al ver pasar a Angelina.

La clandestinidad podía tener algo de interesante después de todo.

* * *

_No sé, no sé. Quiero comentarios, este capítulo me ha salido raro...! Un beso y gracias por los numerosos comentarios, me ponen más feliz que unas pascuas. GreenDoe. _


	13. La escondida

13

**13**

**LA ESCONDIDA**

La clandestinidad podía ser algo muy fastidioso después de un mes escondiéndonos como verdaderos criminales. Profesores, alumnos, conocidos, los gemelos Weasley, sobraban cuando estaba con Oliver, pero había que huir de ellos si se acercaban. Para que no interrumpieran los momentos preciados, escasos, algunas veces, en que podíamos estarjuntos. Varias veces había estado a punto de salirles en medio de un pasillo a gritarles lo desconsiderados que eran por no dejar que me besara con mi capitán en un aula vacía. Sin embargo el mismo capitán me había retenido mirándome como si estuviera loca y apaciguándome con un beso. ¡Pero es que no me lo bancaba!

-Yo encuentro que es sensual- murmuró Leanne con desfachatez. Malcolm se atragantó con su último trozo de rana de chocolate y se rió con fuerzas mientras yo les dirigía a ambos una mirada envenenada, en particular a mi amiga, por siquiera insinuar algo que yo ya sabía que era Oliver pero que no me hacía ninguna gracia escucharlo en otros labios. Leanne me miró sorprendida- ¡No, no, me refería a que es sensual que se anden escondiendo, no a Wood!

-Claro, Leanne, es de lo más… No hay nada que sea tan entretenido como tener que esconderse cuando se está en lo mejor- gruñí. Observé como Leanne y Malcolm intercambiaban una mirada asqueada- ¿Desde cuando ustedes dos son tan cómplices?

Leanne se rió divertida, mientras Malcolm, con su usual cara de suficiencia, se acercaba a ella y le pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros, acentuando su amistad ante mis ojos. Alcé mis cejas con incredulidad, sin poder creerme en verdad que estos dos estuvieran saliendo juntos, principalmente porque eso significaría el fin de mi salud mental. Solos eran dinamita, juntos equivalía al fin del mundo, al menos en lo que se refería a mi autoestima. Pasarían horas y horas riéndose de mí.

- Molestarte a ti es algo que fortifica la amistad, Katie, pero no pongas esa cara inquisidora, Malcolm está como un whisky de fuego pero es un idiota, suficiente tengo conmigo misma- aseguró Leanne. Malcolm se rió estridente por el descaro de Leanne, y me asintió como si supiera algo que yo no.

- Leanne no es la chica más linda de la historia, pero tiene un trasero de infarto. Si no fuera por Milicent hasta lo intentaría, aunque creo que Neville Longbottom se me ha adelantado…- Malcolm se encogió de hombros con cara de tristeza- Supongo que es más atractivo que yo.

Volvieron a reírse juntos mientras yo fruncía el ceño, aburrida. Además, ¿no tenía Neville Longbottom ya demasiado aguante como para que también lo molestaran ellos? Les había pedido que me dieran alguna clase de consejo para sobrellevar la idea de verme con Oliver a escondidas y terminaba escuchando su sarta de consejos mientras ambos se tiraban los tejos someramente. ¿Por qué no podía haberme hecho amiga de alguien más serio… quizás, Percy Weasley? Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al imaginármelo, pero eso no significaba que los otros dos no fuera unos grandísimos asnos.

- ¿Ustedes se toman algo en serio en sus vidas?- Al mismo tiempo negaron con la cabeza atorándose de la risa.

Tenía que reconocer que solo me molestaba tener que andar de encubierto una vez que me alejaba de Oliver, o cuando realmente nos interrumpían en una parte "interesante", pero en el preciso momento en que me relajaba y disfrutaba del recuerdo de aquellas veces en que nos juntábamos, nada, ni nadie podía decirme que debíamos hacer las cosas de una manera diferente. Después de todo, la vida no podía ser perfecta, y los gemelos ya me hacían reír bastante como para que les echara la culpa por ser unos completos molestosos. Con Oliver no programábamos nuestros encuentros. A veces, la mayoría del tiempo, me quedaba entretenida peleando con mis cosas de Quidditch en el vestuario hasta que el lugar se vaciaba y él me acercaba a su cuerpo para conversar de la primera cosa que se nos venía a la cabeza. Otras nos topábamos en medio de un pasillo e intercambiábamos una mirada para acordar donde encontrarnos al momento. Y eso me gustaba hasta cierto punto, era sensual. Quiero decir casual, casual.

El primer fin de semana de excursión a Hogsmeade no me esperé encontrármelo. Probablemente Oliver saldría a comprar alguna pluma, pergaminos, o esas cosas que necesitaba para poder desarrollar sus planes de tortura con claridad y yo me quedaría a terminar la torre de deberes que había pasado por alto de manera tan particular. Y que ahora me pasaban la cuenta repugnantemente. Por eso mismo, la mañana en que Leanne salió envuelta en una larga capa de viaje dispuesta a juntarse con un chico que yo no conocía ni de nombre, no me sorprendió considerar que sería un día muy tranquilo y solitario en el que finalmente podría hacer las cosas bien, sin que alguien a mi lado me molestara o que otra persona me desconcentrara con sus ojos negros.

Y me asusté cuando, al entrar a la biblioteca, me topé con un muchacho de pelo castaño y rostro bonito leyendo _Quidditch a través de los tiempos _sentado en una mesa.

- ¿Has considerado otras lecturas?- le pregunté mientras rodeaba el lugar y desparramaba mis cosas en su misma mesa. Él dio un respingo de susto y me miró como si me hubiera convocado de un planeta alienígeno.

_- El mundo de la escoba, Una guía para fanáticos del Quidditch, La biografía secreta de Speed Jones, un gran cazador… _¿No vas a Hogsmeade, Katie?- preguntó cuando frunció el ceño al relatarme toda su biblioteca y se recuperó. Me senté con tranquilidad en la butaca frente a él y desenrollé un exhaustivo trabajo de Transformaciones que llevaba la larga cantidad de dos líneas. Todo un punto para Bell.

- No, tengo un par de cosas que hacer- señalé la torre de libros, apuntes y frascos que llevaba con obviedad. Oliver, que permanecía con la boca entre abierta, la cerró para suprimir una sonrisita de burla limitándose a decir un ligero "ah". Muy chistoso, por supuesto. No podía ser que él también- Ni te atrevas, Oliver.

- Entonces supongo que tendré que mantenerme como un caballero y no interrumpirte, ¿no?- murmuró todavía divertido. Asentí sin mucho ánimo- Bien, pensé que tendría que pasar acá leyendo solo.

- ¿Por qué no has ido tú a Hogsmeade?- pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros y luego esbozó una sonrisa demasiado confidencial para mis nervios.

- Porque pensé que irías tú y que tendría que contenerme para no raptarte hasta la Casa de los Gritos- afirmó en un ataque de sinceridad.

- Sí- bromeé tratando de aligerar sus palabras- Me pasa a menudo, ese es el problema de ser tan irresistible.

Oliver se rió con firmeza una fracción de segundo y luego me miró como si aquello no tuviera ni una pizca de gracioso, confirmándole a mi ego que así me consideraba él. Saber que eso le pasaba era algo a lo que todavía no me reponía con totalidad pero que a la sazón me parecía de lo más divertido. En algo en que él no fuera mejor que yo, que al menos sabía contenerme cuando ese mechón rebelde que tenía bajaba hasta su frente y le confería un aspecto tan delicioso que me daban ganas de agarrarlo y… Claro, sabía contenerme.

Quedarnos leyendo y trabajando resultaba extraño. Usualmente las veces en que ambos estábamos en un mismo lugar nos dedicábamos a lanzarnos quaffles o a tareas aun más nobles como besarnos, pero eso era nuevo. Y agradable aunque un poco enervante sabiendo que de vez en cuando él me lanzaba miradas y yo agachaba más la cabeza, debatiéndome entre terminar mis numerosos trabajos o lanzarme sobre él de una buena vez. Descubrir que había llegado la hora del almuerzo me sirvió para relajar mi pobre cabeza tanto de Olivers o Revueltas de Enanos.

- ¿Vienes?- pregunté al levantarme como una idiota. No estaba muy segura si querría o no acompañarme. Oliver me miró un momento en silencio y luego asintió, mientras me seguía por los pasillos.

- ¿Ya has terminado?- murmuró mientras caminaba a pasos lentos para no pasar mis pasitos de elfo doméstico. Puse cara de malos amigos.

- No

- Ah…- La nota de risa en su voz fue incapaz de ocultarse. Me pregunté qué pensarían los otros miembros del equipo si vieran que Oliver Wood en verdad puede bromear.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Oliver?- murmuré con acritud cuando él pareció comprender que estaba colmando los límites de mi escasísima paciencia.

- ¿Qué te queda?

- Una redacción para Binns- Hice una mueca.

- ¿Sobre?

- Revuelta de 1467 en el Caldero Chorreante- dije, interesada en saber a qué iban todas esas preguntas.

- ¡Bah…! Entonces ven conmigo, luego la escribo yo- Lo miré como si estuviera loco- Se me da bien Historia de la Magia, es como si hubiera nacido sabiéndola.

Me miró por cinco largos segundos con sus ojos cálidos y negros, pestañó tres veces encantadoramente y en un minuto yo ya había caído como una idiota.

Después de almorzar algo que en verdad no recuerdo seguí como una mascota entusiasmada a su amo a Oliver. El usualmente atento muchacho que me había capitaneado por dos años no parecía estar haciendo acto de presencia y yo misma me sorprendí cuando él no pareció consciente de las miradas fascinadas que le dirigía cada vez que giraba su rostro a observarme. Desde que le conocía siempre había considerado a Oliver como una persona muy observadora, algo alejado de la realidad por Quidditch pero muy observador cuando quería. Y ahora no entendía esa cara de idiota que se asomaba en mi rostro cuando él me sonreía. Consideré con seriedad si podía haber algo más lindo que un Wood.

Comenzamos a caminar por los lindes del Bosque Prohibido mientras yo trataba de calentar mis brazos con la fricción de mis manos. La sombra de los árboles ejercía una brisa helada que inevitablemente había logrado que empezaran las tercianas en mi cuerpo. Odiaba tiritar, y era una estúpida por no haber sacado mi bufanda antes de dejar la Torre de Gryffindor. Oliver cambió de rumbo y llegamos a una de las fisuras que permitía ver el lago a la luz del sol. Y mientras yo me quedaba parada ahí, mirándole, él se sacó el grueso jersey que llevaba y me lo pasó con una sonrisa amable.

No eres tan estúpida, Katie, pensé, al sentarme al lado de donde Oliver se tendió con comodidad y mirar el lago y el viscoso tentáculo que se asomaba curioso de captar si había algo interesante que sacar de la superficie.

- ¿Preece está saliendo con Leanne?- preguntó de pronto. Me giré a observarle sorprendida.

- No, no, aunque yo también lo pensé- Me reí divertida recordando a mis dos amigos confabulando contra mí- ¿Por qué el interés?

- Nada en especial, es solo que me parece que Preece es demasiado buen jugador como para que tú andes haciéndole la vida complicada- Me sonrió de oreja a oreja- Prefiero que atormentes la mía, y ya sé que estás demasiado loca por mí como para sentir celos.

Lo miré con incredulidad y luego me recosté a su lado con los ojos pegados a los suyos.

- ¿Cuándo se te escapó la modestia?

Se rió con naturalidad y se acercó a mí para besarme detrás de la oreja. Justo cuando un estremecimiento bajaba por todo mi cuerpo hizo otro tanto debajo de mi mandíbula, en mi mejilla, a un lado de mi ojo derecho, al medio de mi frente y finalmente en la comisura de mi labio inferior, casi como si se tratara de un dulce. De alguna manera acabé respirando entrecortadamente solo gracias a él, pero me esmeré en poder hacer lo mismo con sus suspiros. Podrían haber pasado horas y nosotros dos seguiríamos besándonos a las orillas del lago mientras todos se divertían y compraban en Hogsmeade. Aunque yo también me encontrara divirtiéndome.

De pronto sus labios se hicieron más cálidos y su respiración más agitada. Con sus manos mantenía mi cara cerca de la suya mientras mantenía mi cuerpo bajo el suyo como una presa. Asombrada, aterrada o desorientada, no habría sabido definirlo, sentí cómo una de sus ásperas y grandes manos abandonaba mi rostro y me acariciaba en la espalda y en el vientre con una suavidad y una desesperación que después entendí. Sus dedos, hábiles como si se tratara de atrapar una quaffle, pasaron a un lado de mi pecho con temor y sus labios abandonaron los míos cuando jugueteaban en mi cuello y cerca de mi clavícula expuesta por el cuello amplio de su jersey. Mi cuerpo subía y bajaba a un compás agitado mientras Oliver seguía contemplándome y besándome con pasión.

Y entonces me alejó de su cuerpo como si yo fuera la causante de todas sus desgracias. Se levantó de un salto y se fue a la orilla del lago a acurrucarse como un niño enfurruñado. Yo me quedé ahí, agazapada sin poder entender qué rayos sucedía. No dimensionaba, no comprendía qué había hecho mal, qué en mí era lo que a Oliver le había parecido tan horroroso como para apartarme como una garrapata.

- ¿Oliver?- murmuré con los ojos llorosos, anticipando algo que no quería que sucediera. Temía que él dijera que ya no me quería, pero era algo irracional e ilógico pues hacía tan solo minutos me había besado con más entusiasmo que nunca desde que todo eso había comenzado. No, no era posible que Oliver no me quisiera, pero entonces no podía ni quería saber qué sucedía.

Él se giró a observarme y me di cuenta que la incertidumbre y el conflicto brillaba en sus ojos. De qué no tenía la menor idea, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Oliver ya se había acercado a mí con dos grandes pasos y pasaba su pulgar derecho por el borde de mis ojos antes de que verdaderas lágrimas comenzaran a salir. Con su otra mano cogió mi brazo libre y lo acarició. Ahora si que ya no entendía ni un ápice.

- No te quiero, Katie- murmuró a centímetros de mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos inconmensurablemente pero antes de poder decir algo él puso un dedo sobre mis labios- No te quiero como debería, esa es la cosa, ese es mi punto, yo… simplemente soy demasiado idiota y me he fijado en una chica que no va a mi par. Te quiero de una manera que no debería.

- ¿Qué rayos me estás diciendo?- pregunté al comprender a dónde estaba llegando Oliver- Yo sí voy a la par contigo, Oliver, si te estás refiriendo a que no te puedo dar lo que creo que estás pensando créeme que sí puedo, y que también quiero…

- Es que yo no quiero que lo hagas- aseguró entonces él. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y él me sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y dulzura- Tienes catorce años, Katie.

- Me lo has dicho quinientas veces- me alejé de él molesta. Lo que pasaba con Oliver era que sus instintos eran muy… pasionales, y creía que yo no podía corresponderle de la misma manera. Ardiente, diría yo, Katie, ardiente, murmuró la voz de Leanne con un tono de broma en mi cabeza.

- Es cierto, pero sigues teniendo catorce.

- Voy a cumplir quince- gruñí.

- Ni aunque tuvieras diecisiete- Ahí fue cuando me entró la furia y me levanté hecha un troll enojado. Las comparaciones de Malcolm empezaron a hacerme razón.

- ¡Solo porque tú tienes diecisiete!- exclamé- Solo consideras tú edad la apropiada para todas las cosas. ¡Oliver! Te quiero… yo nunca…- Lo miré con furia- ¡Nunca he sido como el resto de las personas de mi edad! De verdad me gustas y quiero que pase lo que deba pasar, pero no puedo luchar siempre con tus estupideces y tu complejo de pervertido sin sentido. Conozco como se deberían sentir las chicas de mi edad cuando están locas por un chico, y yo sé que no me siento así. Me haces feliz cada vez que estamos juntos y no quiero que termine, pero lo que ha sucedido ahora es algo que tarde o temprano podría haber acabado haciendo yo misma. Porque me pasan las mismas cosas que a ti cuando estamos juntos, y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo.

Lo miré fijamente un segundo más y antes de que él pudiera decir algo me acerqué y lo besé. Di media vuelta y aun cobijándome en su grueso y cálido jersey, mis pasos me apuraron hacia el imponente castillo.

Ahora tendría que terminar mi redacción para Binns sola.

* * *

_Hola! Bien, sí, hoy ando particularmente feliz y quería colgar un capítulo sin importarme una corneta que tal está el capi, aunque eso no quiere decir que mañana si lo hará, así que por favor comenten, ¿si? Solo eso, nuevamente agradecer a todos los buenos comentarios que he recibido. Un beso, GreenDoe. _


	14. Guardián y Cazadora

14

**14**

**GUARDIÁN Y CAZADORA**

- ¡¿Pueden concentrarse un poco más?!- gritó el gruñón de Wood por décima vez durante el entrenamiento.

- ¡¿Puedes irte a la mierda, Oliver?!- chilló Angelina. Los gemelos rieron.

Antes de poder escuchar la pelea de proporciones que se asomaba en la deriva, Harry, Alicia y yo comenzamos a bajar en derrape de nuestras escobas con los gemelos siguiéndonos más lentamente para no perderse detalles de lo que debía ser un enfrentamiento de leones arriba. Cierto miembro del equipo, aquel que solía molestarnos cada entrenamiento con nuevas técnicas y cosas sin sentido, estaba por esos días más irritable que en toda mi presencia en el equipo de Quidditch. Y yo sabía por qué y la culpable: Una muchacha rubia capaz de hacer enojar a Oliver Wood, yo.

- ¡… solo porque yo soy lo bastante valiente para decirte un par de verdades! ¿Qué esperas, que el bueno de Harry te mande a criar mandrágoras? ¡Jamás lo haría, Oliver!- gritó Angelina- ¡Y Katie! Te apuesto a que hasta Katie podría decirte que estás siendo un tirano, y eso que ella jamás…

Preferí no seguir escuchando qué era lo que yo jamás había hecho y meterme a la ducha rápido para salir cuanto antes de los vestuarios. Hacía varios meses que no me apuraba tanto en irme luego de un entrenamiento, pero las situaciones habían cambiado de manera tan brusca que parecía como si hubiera bajado de la escoba de una distancia de catorce kilómetros en quince segundos. Antes esperaba el término de los entrenamientos para pasarlo aun mejor que jugando Quidditch, ahora para escapar de mi peor pesadilla. Si aquello era el final de todo lo bonito que me había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, no estaba muy segura si querría seguir siendo parte del equipo, pero esperaba que, en el caso de que lo peor sucediera, Oliver supiera superarlo y no habría rencores. Por supuesto, ponía todas mis esperanzas en que las cosas entre él y yo se solucionaran cuanto antes. No habría podido tener otra semana tan horrible como la última que había pasado entre el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade y este nefasto entrenamiento de Quidditch, pues, si había que ser sinceros, mi vida era un asco sin que Oliver metiera su linda cara entre medio para hacerme feliz. Quizás podría perdonarme si me arrastraba hasta sus pies, pero aquello iría contra mi propia autoestima, habiendo sido yo la que había provocado el distanciamiento.

Había pasado una semana desde que habíamos "discutido", o desde que yo lo había dejado ahí, plantado, como un niño. Leanne no me había preguntado nada de lo que me pasaba pero sabía que mi amiga era consciente de que las cosas con Oliver no iban del todo bien. Por lo demás, yo tampoco había querido arruinarle la felicidad luego de que regresara tan contenta de su cita con ese chico que jamás había visto en mi vida y con el que Leanne ya estaba haciendo cosas que mis oídos no querían escuchar. Solo le había comentado lo que me sucedía a la única persona que sabría darme un comentario parcial y visto desde el lado del complejo mundo de los hombres, Malcolm.

Mi amigo me había dicho algo similar a Oliver. Que probablemente él también se sentiría raro si quisiera algo más con una "muchachita tonta de catorce años". Tales eran las palabras textuales de mi amigo. Y su consejo, que me hiciera valiente de una vez por todas y le demostrara, si realmente era así, hasta donde podía llegar Katie Bell cuando se proponía lo que quería. En este caso, a Oliver Wood enterito para mí sin que se pusiera a pensar en si tenía tal o cual edad. Solo Katie y Oliver.

Pero ahora que veía las cosas como se estaban dando no iba a resultar nada fácil toparme con Oliver e iniciar una conversación normal y civilizada para dejarle claro qué era lo que me pasaba con él. Que yo también había pensado en si algunas vez llegaríamos a esos niveles en nuestra relación era una realidad, pero nunca me había atrevido a mencionarlo pues quizás Oliver, como también era la primera cosa seria que tenía con alguien, no estaría preparado. Después de que se me pasara el fulgor de la pelea con él, me había regocijado al saber que Oliver no solo me miraba de la forma dulce y tierna que podría mirar un primer "novio" a una chica, que él también me observaba como una mujer, aunque no estuviera ni cerca de ser eso. Eso me ponía contenta, subía mi ego, pero también era el tópico causante de una de las peores semanas de mi vida.

- ¡Hey, Katie, espérame!- exclamó alguien cuando me apuré a salir hecha un bólido. Dentro de mi mente todas las voces habían comenzado a asociarse con la de Oliver así que apuré el tranco hasta que me di cuenta de que solo era Alicia.

- Disculpa- murmuré. Alicia soltó una risa inocente.

- ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo últimamente? Tú también has estado muy rara, y ni hablar de Oliver, ¿se han puesto de acuerdo?- dijo. Escondí la cara.

- Oliver es un caso aparte- gruñí.

- Sí…- dijo cuando íbamos entrando al castillo- Siempre lo ha sido, pero ahora está como idiota. Angelina tiene una teoría…

- ¿Ah… sí?- recuerdo haber murmurado sin mucho ánimo.

- Sí, dice que está enamorado- Me atoré y Alicia se rió de mi cara- Yo dije lo mismo, quiero decir, ¿Wood enamorado? Es como ver a Snape vestido de color regalando extraordinarios, de otro planeta. Aunque eso ha logrado levantar mis preguntas de cómo sería Oliver de novio, ¿sabrá dar un beso?

- Por cierto que sí- susurré.

- ¿Cómo?

-Nada, nada… ah, Alicia, quedé con Leanne en la biblioteca, ¿me perdonas?

- Claro, nos vemos, a ver si logro que Angelina se calme.

Me fui deprimida hasta la Torre de Gryffindor intentando olvidar todo lo malo que había sucedido en los pocos y últimos días. La semana había sido tan increíblemente mala que ya no podía concebir nada peor, excepto quizás escuchar a Leanne cantando mientras hacía una redacción. Antes de que mi amiga pudiera seguir, me azoté contra mi cama queriendo sacarlo de mi cabeza, y me quedé dormida.

La semana que le siguió a esa fue mejor. Inicios de noviembre había traído un clima tan espantoso que los gemelos estaban pregonando que quizás Oliver se apiadaría de nosotros y no nos haría entrenar, pero tratándose de él yo no podía esperarme nada bueno. A pesar de todo eso, hacía tiempo yo había desarrollado un curioso gusto masoquista de enfriarme para disfrutar de la dicha al llegar junto a un fuego, y el clima se estaba poniendo de mi parte. Volvía la comida caliente que me gustaba de Hogwarts y podría usar mi gruesa bufanda de Gryffindor sin parecer una loca. O dormir con el jersey de Oliver sin que me diera un calor tremendo. Aunque el solo pensar en su dueño subiera mi temperatura corporal.

Y como algo lógico, gracias a lo inevitable de la vida, Oliver Wood era un chico lo justamente demente como para hacer entrenar a sus jugadores en las condiciones más adversas. Relámpagos, truenos y hasta granizos, pensaba a esas alturas, no constituía nada en verdad complicado para poder practicar religiosamente. Habíamos estado llevando a cabo en el último tiempo una finta entre cazadores y bateadores, excepto por Angelina que desde hacía semana intentaba asesinar a Oliver enviando una quaffle hacia los aros. Alicia y yo, junto a los gemelos, practicábamos aparte, mientras Harry vivía en su mundo privado de snitchs y quizás qué otras cosas que podría pensar alguien como Harry Potter junto con las múltiples complicaciones que eso conllevaba.

Sabía por supuesto que eso no era más que una técnica que Oliver estaba llevando a cabo para evitarme un poco más, al menos hasta que sus afanes sobre el Quidditch lo obligaran a entrenar conmigo también, pero eso no impedía que pudiera desquitarme con la almohada que había recubierto con su jersey para golpearlo. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo golpeaba, otras me quedaban oliéndole como un animal abandonado en busca de ese aroma tan característico que se impregnaba en sus ropas. En varias ocasiones Leanne me había pillado en esa.

- ¿Conoces a la gente patética, Bell?- Se mofó en una de las tantas veces que me sorprendió metiendo mi cabeza entre los hilos de la dichosa prenda.

- Déjame en paz, Leanne

- No quiero, ¿por qué no vas y arreglas esto de una vez por todas, sea lo que sea que pasó?

- No, esperaré a que él venga- aseguré.

- ¡Por favor, Katie, mírate! Estás toda enfurruñada y todo el tiempo estás pegada a ese jersey más que cualquier otra cosa. Esto ya dejó de ser un tema solo tuyo, es materia de estado, y por mi salud mental espero que lo arregles pronto.

- ¡No!

- ¿No?

- ¡No!

- Bien, ya veremos entonces.

No sabía a qué rayos podía estar refiriéndose mi amiga, pero no le di mayores vueltas al asunto en el momento. En numerosas ocasiones Leanne me había amenazado con una serie de situaciones horrendas, pero jamás, a lo largo de toda nuestra amistad, había cumplido una sola de sus tantas advertencias. No veía alguna forma de que ahora algo cambiara. Los entrenamientos eran mi vida y aunque la distancia podía ser muy horrible en horas determinadas, me sentía alegre y dichosa cuando me sabía observada por esos cautivantes ojos a lo lejos, siguiendo cada uno de mis fintas con algo más que el celo que pone un capitán a la hora de corregir. No se había atrevido a decirme ni una sola palabra, pero tampoco que me esquivaba pues era yo la que esperaba una respuesta suya. Oliver podía ser muy gallina cuando se le daba la gana.

El tiempo comenzó a ir lento, muy lento. Y lo odiaba, pues en aquellas semanas que habíamos estado "juntos" los minutos no habían tenido compasión al pasar mientras yo era feliz. Ahora simplemente los días se hacían muy largos, y en eso estaba cuando, en un vano intento porque las horas ya pasaran de una vez, me encontré con Malcolm estudiando en la biblioteca.

Las clases de Transformaciones nunca habían sido lo mío, pero lo de ahora era preocupante. Había pasado mirando el infinito del aula durante las últimas cinco lecciones y de alguna manera la profesora McGonagall no se había dado cuenta. Ahora tenía que enfrentarme a una horrorosa redacción de diez páginas sobre las transformaciones de animales avanzadas. Malcolm, que era fabuloso en cualquiera de las asignaturas que escogiera, tenía cierto talento especial para esa asignatura y parecía disfrutar con entusiasmo el verme sufrir frente a mi pergamino en blanco.

- Malcolm, de verdad, no te harás feo ayudándome con esta redacción. Tú, que eres tan bueno en todo lo que haces, ¿qué te cuesta ayudar a tu amiga dejada de la inteligencia de Merlín?- Puse cara de niña buena y batí mis pestañas con rapidez. Malcolm me alzó las cejas con burla. Idiota.

- ¿Desde cuando soy Malcolm, un chico inteligente, y no el idiota de Preece, un idiota? Eres una desvergonzada, Bell- aseguró Malcolm con perversa diversión.

- Por favor, por favor, no entiendo ni un ápice de lo que va esta materia y tú eres buenísimo en Transformaciones. No me hagas esta, ¿somos amigos o no?

Un brillo de maniaca diversión cruzó el rostro de Malcolm cuando mencioné esa palabra. De pronto mi amigo se fue acercando cada vez más a donde yo me encontraba y se apoyó en el respaldo de mi silla, agachando su rostro tan cerca del mío que podría haber contado las estúpidas pecas de su cara perfecta. Como acto reflejo empecé a ponerme nerviosa y me hice hacia atrás mirando con absoluto pavor al que yo creía un buen chico. Malcolm se fue acercando aun más y movió su rostro a un lado, mirando mis labios con fijación. Dispuesta a salir de ahí cuanto antes, intenté moverme hacia un lado, pero él puso una mano en mi mentón obligándome a mirarle. Sonrió con complacencia y se aventuró a tan solo tres centímetros de mí.

- Yo jamás he dicho que quiera ser tu amigo, Katie, tú siempre haces suposiciones- murmuró demasiado cerca de mis labios.

Entonces alguien salió hecho un bólido desde el otro lado de unas estanterías. Lo único que vi, y que me bastó para saber de quién se trataba, fue su delgado y corto pelo castaño oscuro. Malcolm se separó de mí como si no hubiera pasado nada y se repatingó cómodo en su asiento, mientras volvía a leer el libro en el que había estado ocupado y guiñaba un ojo a alguien que se encontraba tras mío. Con rapidez me giré y me encontré con Leanne riéndose divertida cuando observaba con poco disimulo unos libros. Una varita se prendió en mi cabeza y comprendí absolutamente todo. Sin atinar sobre qué hacer, si seguir al muchacho de séptimo y dolidos ojos oscuros que acababa de salir de la biblioteca, o asesinar a Malcolm, que se estaba riendo disimuladamente ahora, me puse de pie y ellos me llevaron sin que me diera cuenta en busca del único al que quería ver ahora. No sabía cómo era que Malcolm y Leanne se habían arreglado para llevar a Oliver en el momento preciso para que mi amigo hiciera todo ese escándalo del chico acosador conmigo, pero cuando volviera a verlos ya me encargaría de asesinarlos lenta y dolorosamente. Ahora solo me preocupaba toparme con él antes de que decidiera odiarme de por vida, al menos. Quizás no tendría que haber desmerecido a las advertencias de Leanne cuando las había hecho.

Corrí por un pasillo en busca de alguna señal de Oliver, pero todos se encontraban vacíos a esa hora de la tarde, y no divisé nada que me indicara que había estado por esos lados. Bien podría haberme quedado estudiando y asesinar primero a mis amigos, pero aquello no habría bastado para acallar mi consciencia y mis deseos, que lo único que había pedido toda la semana era una excusa para disculparme sin entrar en conflicto con mi propia moral y respeto.

Al final choqué con algo duro, y cuando me iba a caer hacia atrás uno de los brazos de lo que me había hecho tropezar, me cogió por el codo antes de que cayera al suelo. Lo primero que vi fueron los mismos ojos tristes, cargados de dolor y furia. Oliver mantenía los puños firmemente apretados y parecía sentirse obligado a hablarme. Esperaba que mi cara desencajada representara a cabalidad mi mensaje de "todo lo que viste no es cierto".

- Katie- dijo con voz rasposa agachando la cabeza como un saludo. Bien, al menos me hablaba, ahora yo debía hacerle entender que todo lo que había visto no era cierto y que solo era una treta de Leanne y Malcolm para que yo me arrastrara como una cucaracha frente a él.

Un grupo entero de novatos de primer año parecían volver de sus lecciones de Quidditch justo cuando yo quería explicarle todo, y Oliver salió caminando tratando de camuflarse entre toda la multitud, aunque era casi el doble de alto que aquellos mequetrefes buenos para nada y era imposible que le perdiera de vista. Aun así, sus piernas eran más largas que las mías y su tranco rápido. Corrí detrás de él.

- ¡Oliver, espera!- grité cuando lo alcanzaba al doblar en una esquina. Él se giró pacientemente y nuevamente me miró con frialdad. Cerré mis párpados intentando encontrar parte de mi calma interna.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Katie?- dijo con rostro sombrío, como si yo fuera algo aburrido. Aquello podría haber sido lo último para colmarme.

- Sí- aseguré fastidiada, al acorralarlo contra la pared y poner mis brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Casi podría haberme puesto a sonreír divertida por lo nervioso que se había puesto, pero antes debía increparlo por no querer hablarme- Se me ofrece que dejes de ser tan tonto. Digo, yo debería ser la molesta, tú eres el que me considera la hermanita menor pero ahora los idiotas de mis amigos montan escándalo y tú caes redondo…

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Oliver, dejando su actuación de indiferencia fuera de la conversación. Moví una mano exasperada.

- Lo que oyes, se pusieron de acuerdo para que me vieras así con Malcolm- dije- Y tú eres lo suficientemente tonto como para…

- Me encanta cuando te enojas- aseguró Oliver.

- ¿Perdón?

Oliver me besó y creí poner los ojos en blanco de entusiasmo. Definitivamente, amaba a Malcolm y a Leanne.

* * *

_Pff, ¿qué puedo decir? Muchísimas gracias como siempre por todos sus comentarios. Ahora me harían muy feliz si me dicen que tal voy, eh? Un beso a todos!!_


	15. La derrota del impulso

15

**15**

**LA DERROTA DEL IMPULSO**

- ¿Así que me perdonas por no querer pervertirte?- me preguntó con una chispa divertida bailando en sus ojos. Lo miré por una fracción larga de segundo.

- No en realidad- murmuré- Todavía te queda comprender que no soy una niña y que no me interesan los niños- Lo miré de cabo a rabo, como comprobando si lo era o no. Me detuve un momento en su espalda amplia con deleite- Así que si no eres capaz de darme lo que quiero…

Me sonrió como un niño bueno que no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que le están hablando. Después de mi travesía en su búsqueda él me había agarrado y jalado hacia un aula vacía para hablar con más tranquilidad. Ahora nos encontrábamos ambos sobre dos asientos mirando por la amplia ventana del lugar hacia el lago y los terrenos, mientras Oliver jugueteaba con mi mano derecha y yo sacudía la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo más que sus labios, su espalda, sus brazos, su abdomen… Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo y me concentré en sus ojos.

- Me hiciste recordar cuando creía que tenías algo con Preece, aunque eso era peor- confesó en un murmullo. Lo miré interesada, pues era la primera vez que me comentaba algo acerca de todo.

- ¿Estabas celoso antes?- pregunté. Oliver me miró como avergonzado por lo que decía.

- Celoso…- murmuró y me sonrió- Desesperanzado, más bien. Si tú estabas con él no tendrías ni siquiera porque fijarte en mí más que como tu capitán idiota de Quidditch, no estarías si quiera alerta al hecho de que yo era un chico. Habría sido lo más lógico, ¿no? Que estuvieras con Preece.

- No… - sonreí de oreja a oreja y negué con la cabeza como tonta- Siempre estuviste tú antes.

Oliver se quedó un momento serio, y luego, como convocado de mis fantasías, se aventuró a besarme con tanta o más pasión que aquella vez en el lago. Aunque ahora yo sabía que no saldría huyendo también era consciente de que no haría ninguna clase de locura estando en medio de un aula de clases donde cualquier podría vernos. Le acaricié el pelo mientras él jugueteaba por mi espalda con el jersey que llevaba ese día, dejando de vez en cuando algo de piel al descubierto y tocándola con suavidad con sus astutos y rápidos dedos. Me aventuré a pasar mi helada mano por debajo de su camiseta y tocar su abdomen entusiasmada. Era mejor de lo que había pensado, cálido y con algunos músculos desarrollados sin exageración, me tenía absolutamente desquiciada. En algún momento hasta noté una cicatriz, pero Oliver jadeó y sacó mi manita de ahí como si no le estuviera haciendo ningún favor. Por su cara contenida supe que él tampoco consideraba un aula el mejor lugar para hacer esas cosas y que no se lo estaba poniendo sencillo. Sonreí fascinada de tener el control así de alguien, en particular de él.

Nos separamos cuando de seguir habríamos terminado como los ahogados enamorados de Hogwarts. Yo tenía las mejillas encendidas y el se desordenó el pelo sin saber muy bien donde poner sus manos para no seguir haciendo cosas inadecuadas en un lugar tan puro y público como un aula. Divertida, me ovillé entre sus brazos y él los pasó por mi espalda como considerando eso un suplente adecuado a nuestra falta de besos.

- ¿Katie?

- ¿Mmm…?

- Has estado jugando pésimo, ¿lo sabías?- Me reí por su descaro.

- Todo es tu culpa por andar mirándome cuando crees que no me doy cuenta, me desconcentra- aseguré- Y tú tampoco has sido perfecto, Angelina te ha colado muchísimas quaffles.

- Es porque he estado preocupado mirándote, si ella acaba por matarme y me caigo de la escoba será toda tu responsabilidad, enana- murmuró cerca de mi frente.

- ¡Enana!- un placer inusitado me invadió- Eso me gusta, es sensual.

- Katie- gruñó Oliver poniéndose tenso- No me obligues a hacer algo prohibido aquí mismo.

- Yo no tengo problemas- me aventuré.

Oliver me besó en la coronilla con severidad.

Cuando regresé ese día a la biblioteca no había nadie, así que supuse que el par de cobardes de mis mejores amigos habían huido como comadrejas a sus nidos. Por lo demás, la señora Pince me echó una larga monserga acerca de los estudiantes que hacían ruido en la biblioteca, y luego me amenazó con echarme a la profesora McGonagall encima. Al llegar a mi habitación en la torre de Gryffindor Leanne roncaba muy falsamente, pero decidí que, al menos de momento, le daría tregua. Ya tendría tiempo para asesinarla y ponerla en la picota junto con Malcolm. Sí, eso haría, esperaría a encontrármelos de nuevo juntitos como un par de abuelas cotillas para hacerles la vida muy complicada.

Los entrenamientos volvieron a ser los mismos luego de una disculpa muy vergonzosa entre Oliver y Angelina. Ambos habían llegado al entrenamiento siguiente con las cabezas gachas, se habían murmurado unos estúpidos "lo siento", y luego habían regresado a sus escobas con tanta rapidez como se habían aproximado. Oliver y yo no quedamos en nada en particular. Aunque yo había sido la que se había arrastrado para que volviéramos a vernos de vez en cuando, era él el que tenía que tomar la decisión de seguir tratándome como una niña o desatar el lado de Oliver que más loca me volvía. Gracias al encuentro después de la reconciliación me hacia una idea vaga de cómo iba a reaccionar finalmente, y me agradaba.

El viernes finalmente me topé con mis dos amigos hablando cerca de una armadura con rostros divertidos. Malcolm fue el primero que me vio y su cara se transformó en un verdadero poema de entretención, nada que me sorprendiera en realidad.

- Ustedes dos son asquerosos, ¿lo sabían, no?- siseé apenas Leanne se percató del rostro de él y se giró a mirarme. Mi amiga se mordió el labio inferior.

- Bueno, ¿sirvió o no?- preguntó con maldad- El otro día te vi llegar muy acalorada, y dormiste toda la noche con el jersey de Wood.

Desvié la mirada avergonzada mientras notaba como me ruborizaba. Malcolm le preguntó a Leanne por el jersey, y, para mi disgusto, mi amiga comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido finalmente. Ambos se miraban a punto de partirse de la risa, y para mí buena suerte Jonathan Pritchard apareció a hablar con Leanne. Con una sonrisita de suficiencia y cara pícara, mi amiga desapareció de la mano del chico dejándome en claro cual había sido su cita de las últimas semanas. Miré a Malcolm con los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?- preguntó mi amigo, desconcertado. Me encogí de hombros.

- Leanne es así- dije a modo de disculpa, mientras me colocaba de nuevo el bolso al hombro- Nos vemos traidor.

El primer partido de la temporada me ofreció la oportunidad de desquitarme con Malcolm después de que los Slytherin argumentaran la incapacidad física de su buscador, Malfoy, para no jugar el partido que siempre iniciaba la temporada. Por supuesto todos sabíamos de antemano que eso era una soberana mentira, y que en realidad los Slytherin se estaban muriendo de miedo por el pésimo clima que había estado azotando los últimos días de clases al castillo y los terrenos. Naturalmente, aquello también nos preocupaba a nosotros, pero por exposiciones de la integridad física diferente. Como equipo de Gryffindor debíamos luchar contra los catarros, lo único que a Oliver no le importaba en realidad si nos contagiábamos, pero al paso como iban esos entrenamientos pronto moriríamos. De qué, no lo sabíamos, pero lo haríamos.

La última práctica antes del partido fue horrenda, y por supuesto Oliver, con una cara de preocupación mucho más grande que la que alguna vez le había visto, nos habló de lo diferente que sería enfrentarnos a Hufflepuff que Slytherin.

- Hemos practicado todos los movimientos suponiendo que íbamos a jugar contra Slytherin, y en su lugar tenemos a Hufflepuff, y su estilo de juego es muy diferente. Tienen un nuevo capitán buscador, Cedric Diggory… - Angelina, Alicia y yo soltamos risas estúpidas. Oliver frunció el ceño confundido.

- ¿Qué?

- Es ese chico alto y guapo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Angelina.

- ¡Y tan fuerte y callado!- añadí divertida.

Cedric Diggory era un muchacho muy guapo de Hufflepuff que destacaba por ser buen alumno y excelente en casi todas las cosas que hacía. Una amiga de Alicia había estado loca por él todo el curso anterior, así que ahora para nosotras constituía algo muy divertido. Principalmente si nuestro capitán lo consideraba una amenaza. De hecho, casi me atoré de la risa al ver que Oliver se quedaba callado escuchando a los gemelos con cara de rabia. De reojo me miró con las cejas alzadas como amenazándome con una charla larga luego del entrenamiento, aunque yo sabía que no se trataba de Quidditch. No dijo mucho más, pero salimos al campo e intentamos practicar.

No resultó sencillo. Luego de una infructuosa media hora dando vueltas y empapándonos hasta Oliver tuvo que admitir que no sacábamos nada siguiendo ahí y nos mandó a descansar unas horas antes del encuentro en la sala común. La sorprendente rapidez con que los gemelos fueron capaces de cambiarse me aturdió, al ver que salían de los camarines corriendo mucho antes que cualquiera, y solo tuve que esperar a que la bulliciosa Alicia terminara de reírse de Diggory para que los camarines se quedaran por completo vacíos. Al menos de quienes podrían entrometerse

- ¿Con que Diggory es fuerte y callado?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré con una sonrisa y tuve que hacer acopio de fuerzas para mirar a Oliver a la cara y no pensar en lo fantástico que se veía con su pelo mojado y algo desordenado. Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras él se acercaba y se estiraba todo lo largo que era en la banca del frente, sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo segundo.

- Solo constataba un hecho- aseguré.

- Por tu culpa me voy a enemistar con todo el equipo de Hufflepuff- murmuró.

- Deja de pensar que nos irá mal, ya verás como ganaremos mañana- aseguré, intentando borrar su rostro de idiota- Por lo demás aposté con Malcolm.

- Ese es un punto que no voy a tranzar, Katie- dijo, con los ojos fijos en el crepitante techo de los vestuarios.

De pronto una luz de esperanza cruzó por mi cabeza y me pregunté si no estaría Oliver refiriéndose a lo que yo creía que estaba hablando. ¿Significaba eso que cambiaba de idea y que estaba dispuesto, finalmente? Lo observé en silencio por un momento, mientras él pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo con la vista perdida en el techo, y medité la forma en preguntarle la verdad de una manera más sutil, una manera que no espantara a Oliver de una vez por todas.

- ¿Significa eso que tranzarás en el otro punto?- Muy sutil, Bell.

Oliver siguió mirando el infinito sin un aparente cambio, pero sus perfectos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida cuando cerraba los ojos, como sabiéndose descubierto en algo que habría preferido no hablar. Alcé las cejar, y esperé.

- Significa que he decidido dejar que las cosas fluyan sin… ponerme a considerar los términos morales- murmuró finalmente.

- Tú sabes donde pueden fluir las cosas si nos dejamos llevar- aseguré en un susurro, procurando no mirar hacia donde él me escrutaba con seriedad pues notaba cómo me ruborizaba- ¿Estás seguro del todo?- Lo miré.

- Tanto como estoy nervioso por el partido de mañana- aseguró con una sonrisa indescifrable.

- Oh- murmuré con falso tono- Umm… ¿sabías que Diggory es temible? Cualquiera estaría nervioso.

Lo último que escuché fue la risa divertida de Oliver, justo antes de que me besara en la comisura de los labios. Podríamos, naturalmente, haber dejado que las cosas fluyeran esa noche, pero Oliver Wood era tan irremediablemente testarudo que después de una media hora más me envió a dormir a la Torre de Gryffindor, mientras él se quedaba repasando las últimas medidas que tomaría para batir a los Hufflepuff junto a su pizarrita mágica, mi gran rival por su amor.

Desperté conciente de no haber dormido mucho. Había tenido numerosas pesadillas en que pasaban una serie de mundos bizarros imposibles, y en más de una ocasión había despertado a media noche de sobresalto. Por suerte el partido sería más tarde, así que no temí caerme de la escoba por el sueño. Durante todo el día la gente comenzó a animarnos como solía hacerlo en el inicio de la temporada, pero un mal augurio me invadió irremediablemente, sensación que no cambiaría hasta el último minuto antes del pitido de la señora Hooch. Entonces estuve aterrada.

- ¡Harry ha caído! ¡Harry ha caído!- La voz horrorizada de Alicia y Angelina me sacaron del sopor al que me había visto sometida durante todo el desordenado partido.

Miré desde mi escoba hacia el suelo y me di cuenta de que Harry se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente, y que el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, y una serie de profesores que no distinguí, lo rodeaban. Los gemelos se habían apresurado a apiñarse alrededor, al igual que muchos otros estudiantes, y tanto Alicia como Angelina bajaban con rapidez para hacer otro tanto. El único rastro de Oliver que vi fue una figura distante que se refugiaba en los vestuarios con la cabeza gacha.

Todo el equipo, excepto el capitán, acompañó al dormido Harry a la enfermería. En un rápido resumen, pues yo tampoco me había percatado de mucho, George me explicó que habían aparecido los dementores en medio del campo, y que Harry se había desmayado luego de convulsionarse sobre la escoba de manera macabra. Habíamos corrido todos con suerte de que el profesor Dumbledore hubiera impedido que cayera realmente al suelo, y de que, furioso como estaba, se hubiera echado sobre los dementores hecho una verdadera banshee. Al menos Harry estaba bien, pero sabíamos que lamentaría la derrota que habíamos sufrido, pues Cedric Diggory había agarrado limpiamente la snitch antes que nuestro buen buscador. Además, la Nimbus 2000, quizás un emblema del equipo, se había hecho añicos al estrellarse contra el Sauce Boxeador.

-¿Sabes dónde está Oliver?- pregunté en un susurro a Angelina, una vez que la señora Pomfrey nos expulsó de la enfermería.

- Ahogándose en los vestuarios, supongo, deber seguir ahí- murmuró la chica con voz apesadumbrada- Nos vemos.

Observé como todos los miembros derrotados del equipo fueron desapareciendo, y luego eché a correr nuevamente hacia el campo de Quidditch. Todos estábamos tristes, era cierto, pero tampoco era para que el descarado no se dignara a aparecer por la enfermería cuando su jugador estrella se encontraba en problemas. Y tampoco, pensé indignada, para que me hiciera salir con esa lluvia fuera, cuando podría haberme encontrado en la sala común compartiendo la depresión del resto. El camarín del equipo de Gryffindor, por otro lado, se hallaba desierto, y el único sonido procedía de una ducha que seguía corriendo aunque nadie la usaba. Al lado se encontraba Oliver con la túnica de Quidditch mitad puesta, pues del torso hacia arriba estaba completamente desnudo. Parecía como si hubiera abierto la ducha y se hubiera mojado sin necesidad de sacarse el uniforme, pues tenía los pantalones mojados y de su pelo caían pequeñas gotitas de agua. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos perdidos en algún lugar de la atrayente baldosa del suelo.

- ¿Oliver?- me atreví a preguntar, acercándome de a poco. No hubo respuesta- ¡Oliver!

No dijo nada. Solo se quedó ahí callado mientras yo me ponía en cuclillas para saber si de besarlo seguiría de la misma manera. Funcionó, Oliver me agarró por las muñecas y comenzó a besarme de manera concienzuda en el cuello. Podría haber esperado cierto comportamiento violento por la derrota sufrida, pero no aquella ternura rápida y fuerte, como si ese fuera su respuesta natural a la frustración. Entonces, comenzó a recorrer con decisión por debajo de mi ropa y bajó hasta mi clavícula, cerca de mi pecho.

No tenía idea de qué sucedería, o quizás lo sabía demasiado bien, pero por un segundo en esa nefasta noche no me importó que el equipo hubiera perdido.

* * *

_Hola! Bien, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero he estado en el planeta tierra más horas de lo recomendable estas semanas. así que... bien, aquí está. Muchas gracias por todos los hermosos comentarios y por seguir hasta aquí. Este capi salió muy rápido así que no llegué a considerar cómo está, así que agradecéría comentarios. Otra cosa, si! Para los que también leyeron mi fic El Comienzo... si? Ya ha salido la continuación, La Decisión, es cosa de buscarla a través de mi bio. Eso es todo!!_


	16. Prioridades

16

**16**

**PRIORIDADES**

Llegué con el rostro sofocado a la habitación de las chicas de cuarto curso de Gryffindor. Había corrido con suerte al no ser sorprendida por alguno de los tantos que montaban guardia por las noches en Hogwarts ese año, profesores, fantasmas, prefectos, Filch, mucha gente molesta que estaba ávida de toparse con Sirius Black, o, en el caso de Snape, agarrar a un alumno rebelde fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche. Yo aun llevaba la túnica embarrada del equipo, pero me saqué las botas intentando pasar desapercibida. Un acto lamentable, por supuesto, y en el que fracasé de forma estrepitosa. Un punto para Leanne, menos cinco para Bell.

- ¿Katie? – llamó mi amiga apenas me deslicé por la habitación circular. Me había pillado.

- Ah, hola, Leanne – murmuré, haciéndome la imbécil- ¿Muy deprimida por el partido?

Parecía increíble que hacía unas horas estuviera lamentándome por haber perdido el partido contra Hufflepuff, sonaba como si hubiera sucedido hace siglos, y no me importaba un miserable pudín de nata. No obstante, a Leanne sí. Mi amiga me miraba con los brazos cruzados, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama y por su cara no dudé que esperaba que le diera una explicación convincente. No podía negarlo, por cierto, estaba más que atrapada, y me sorprendí de lo cambiada que estaba últimamente cuando se trataba de improvisar sobre la marcha. Era una positiva versión de mí misma. El síndrome Wood hace milagros, pensé con una sonrisita contrariada.

- ¿Dónde andabas? – preguntó. Plan uno, hacerse la idiota.

- Oh, ya sabes, por aquí, por allá, paseando un poco – Me acerqué a mi cama y comencé a desvestirme y a colocarme el pijama. Escondí mi rostro mientras pasaba la túnica escarlata por sobre mi cabeza.

- Ajá, paseando… - Esa voz lo decía todo- Y tú de verdad crees que yo soy idiota. Por supuesto, ¿qué puede hacer una mojigata como Katie Bell a las once y media de la noche, con todo el colegio rodeado por profesores peligrosos, un asesino suelto, la mitad de la torre de Gryffindor deprimida, más que salir a dar un paseo? Agita la varita de una vez, Katie.

Fruncí el ceño y suspiré derrotada mientras trepaba hasta mi cama y me estremecía por lo frías que estaban las sábanas. Quizás podría pedirles a los elfos que hicieran algo por ello, o traerme una bolsa de agua caliente. O un Oliver… Sacudí la cabeza y enfoqué mi vista hacia Leanne, que seguía observándome con una sorprendente mirada de incredulidad. Últimamente estaba más tonta, histérica y gruñona que lo normal, lo que me tenía preocupada, pues tenía una vaga idea de por qué estaba así aunque aun faltara la fase de comprobación de mis cavilaciones.

- Estuve con Oliver – admití al fin – En los vestuarios. Estaba algo deprimido después del partido, y pues…

- Nadie mejor que tú para consolarlo, pensé que era algo más interesante – Leanne comenzó a acomodar sus almohadas, como disponiéndose a dormir, después de hacer un mohín de niña decepcionada.

- Mmm…

Aquello la alertó como si tuviera un radar para conocer e interpretar cada una de mis malditas reacciones. Yo todavía estaba en mi nube, era cierto, pero sentía que si no le contaba lo que había sucedido a alguien pronto me daría algo muy feo, como una pequeña bomba que amenazara con estallar. Oliver era mi pólvora personal, y aquella noche había activado la alarma en una terrorífica reversa que pronto acabaría por estallar. Esperaba, sin consecuencias para ambos.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- Nos pusimos cariñosos – reconocí, mirando a otro lado. Leanne asintió como esperando algo más – Tu entiendes, muy cariñosos – La cara de mi amiga se fue desfigurando por una sonrisa perruna.

- ¿Y…?

- Pues, cariñosos – carraspeé – Y entonces…

- Oh, dios mío- Leanne alzó las manos para que me detuviera y vi el éxito de la conquista en sus ojos- ¿Me estás diciendo que tuviste se…?

- ¡Ay, Leanne! No, no, estábamos a punto de ponernos más cariñosos – Hice una pausa macabra para mantenerle en vilo y luego hablé con rápida decepción – Y entonces escuchamos ruidos y nos escondimos justo antes de que apareciera Filch.

El rostro de Leanne había pasado del de una persona que saborea una dulce tarta de chocolate hasta que se encuentra entre medio de las capas de bizcocho con un trozo de limón. Aquellas últimas palabras definitivamente habían sido un duro golpe para su cochina mente. De seguro los vestuarios del equipo de Quidditch figuraban en su lista de cosas sugerentes en la fantasía humana. Me estremecí de solo imaginarme lo que podría haber pasado si no llegaba ese viejo gruñón, pero no fue por el terror o el disgusto. Simplemente la constatación de mi victoria sobre cualquier clase de resistencia de Oliver. Era como haber ganado la copa de Quidditch.

Lo cierto es que Oliver nunca se había demostrado tan dispuesto. Todo estaba ahí, a mi merced, si quería ir por ello. Sus defensas estaban bajas, las mías siempre lo habían estado, y nos encontrábamos solos en medio de un alejado vestuario a las tantas de la noche. Cerca había unas sensuales duchas, él estaba sugerentemente semidesnudo, y yo no podía tardarme tanto en igualarle al ritmo que sus besos ascendían por mi estómago. Entonces, recapitulé, ¡¿por qué, en el nombre de todos los magos, tenía que haber llegado el viejo gruñón con olor a pescado de Filch a arruinarme la fiesta?! Difícilmente tendría otra oportunidad tan buena como esa de aquí a varias semanas, y solo hacerlo en una cabaña con una chimenea podría ser más perfecto que de haberlo logrado en los vestuarios. Por suerte sabía que contaba con la ayuda de Leanne para vengarme del viejo ese, solo ella estaba tan decepcionada como yo, y me lo demostró por lo mucho que le costó conciliar el sueño. Solo alrededor de las dos escuché sus ronquidos naturales.

A la mañana siguiente todas las imágenes parecieron estar tintadas de negro. Al bajar, una ola de desencanto y tristeza me golpeó, y entonces recordé que habíamos perdido un partido impensable de perder, y que Harry, nuestra figura estrella, estaba mal trecho en la Enfermería, después que por poco se estrellara con fuerza contra la tierra del campo de Quidditch. Procuré no mirar a nadie a los ojos, y solo cuando llegué al Gran Comedor a desayunar y me topé con otras cinco personas desanimadas levanté la cabeza. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que finalizamos, Alicia fue la que nos instó a visitar de nuevo a Harry, esta vez con el miserable chico con aspecto de ultratumba que me gustaba al final de la hilera patética que montamos hacia la enfermería.

Harry estaba bien, por suerte. Nos habíamos encargado de punzar a Oliver de todas las maneras posibles para que le asegurara a nuestro buscador que no pasaba nada (con resultados pésimos, pero resultados al fin y al cabo), pero Harry había hecho una mueca igual de espeluznante que nuestro capitán al saber que el idiota de Diggory había agarrado la snitch antes que él. Jamás había perdido un partido, siempre nos había llevado a la victoria gracias a su talento, y podía notar lo mucho que le dolía afrontar por primera vez una derrota. Además, su Nimbus 2000 se había hecho astilla de escoba. Los recuerdos de las buenas piruetas de Harry nos golpearon observando a lo lejos el furioso Sauce Boxeador, con la seguridad de que ahora tendríamos que portarnos como niños buenos si queríamos ganar esa copa. No podría soportar la mirada de Oliver si perdíamos.

Él estaba tan ensimismado en su propia miseria que parecía haber olvidado lo de ayer. Eso me daba una ventaja a mí, él no se había percatado de lo nerviosa que me había puesto apenas lo había visto, pero de alguna manera me frustraba un poco, sabiendo que era parte del contrato que yo había aceptado de buena gana: El Quidditch siempre primero, Katie era una de las otras tantas cosas que pululaban alrededor de Oliver cuando este no estaba pendiente de escobas y balones. Yo era un atrezo.

- No puedo ayudarte, Katie, ¿qué te sucede? Mira, si quieres puedo hacer como que no aplastamos a Gryffindor en el partido, aunque debes reconocer que te esquivé de manera muy limpia la primera vez.

Malcolm se estaba convirtiendo en mi única persona llevadera en ese castillo. Él sabía cada uno de mis secretos y tonterías, tanto como Leanne, pero mi amiga estaba rara, y que yo me juntara con Malcolm Preece no ayuda. Mis dos amigos se estaban esquivando deliberadamente y, aunque tenía una vaga idea del por qué, me asustaba quedar en medio en caso de que las cosas no fueran bien. Leanne estaba con Jonathan Pritchard, e intuía que, detrás del rostro afable, petulante, risueño y desenvuelto de Malcolm, mi amigo se sentía nuevamente desplazado. Quizás ahora se trataba de que Leanne le gustara de veras, o porque le sucedía por segunda vez, pero el carácter confiado y optimista de mi amigo se estaba apagando a medida que la chica que quería seguía vagando por los pasillos riéndose con otro. Como una vaga impresión, sentía que Leanne no era del todo consciente del efecto que tenía a esas alturas en Malcolm, y que prefería evitarlo porque no entendía los habituales silencios gruñones de él. Ella nunca se había atrevido a abordar a Malcolm como un amigo propio, sino como un chico amigo mío que presumiblemente todavía estaría detrás de mí. Estaba tan ciega como una vaca vendada.

- Me aburro- respondí- Me aburro de que Oliver sea como sea y de que tú no seas lo suficientemente hombrecito como para ir donde Leanne y cantárselas.

- ¿Y yo que saco con eso?- preguntó Malcolm con una sonrisa falsa. Suspiró teatralmente- Supongo que las chicas con cerebro no me convienen, a lo mejor Padma Patil quiere salir conmigo la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade. ¿Cómo esta siendo Oliver?

- Idiota, está siendo un irremediable idiota. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero me está evitando, oh, sí, me está evitando- murmuré- Me molesta más de lo que debería, sobre todo después de…

- Gracias a ti he descubierto que estoy en gran sintonía con Wood, ¿sabes?- dijo Malcolm, pasando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y desplomándose en la silla- Si te está esquivando es porque quiere hacer las cosas bien, por supuesto, Katie.

Todo eso lo dijo como si las pruebas estuvieran ahí a la vista y yo fuera la más absoluta de las burras a la hora de comprender a Oliver. Odiaba que me evitara, si bien no tanto como cuando lo hacía físicamente y no le veía el rostro en días. Pero ahora estaba ahí, deprimido, o haciéndose el deprimido, pues yo ya había atisbado en sus ojos la chispa maniaca reluciendo, como si la derrota fuera cosa del pasado y ya maquinara a toda prisa una estrategia y las cosas que tendrían que suceder para hacernos con la copa finalmente. Me evitaba de otra manera, Malcolm sabía por qué y yo quería hacerlo también.

- ¿Cómo bien?- gruñí. Una sonrisa de verdadera alegría cruzó por el rostro de mi amigo, y eso me complació, aunque fuera a costa de bromas hacia mí.

- Ya sabes, ayer Wood estaba depresivo porque los aplastamos- Fruncí el ceño y gruñí, pero eso solo avivó la alegría de Malcolm- Y entonces vas tu y les haces cariñito, y él ataca. Supongo, no, estoy seguro, que piensa que tu quieres hacer las cosas con más calma, no que resultes ser su premio de consuelo porque los aplastamos- Sonrió de nuevo- No eres un colgante alrededor de Wood, Katie, él te quiere.

Me quedé pensando en eso mientras la biblioteca comenzaba a llenarse de un grupo bullicioso de niños de segundo año de aquí para allá en busca del mismo libro. ¿Podía ser cierto lo que me decía Malcolm? Siempre había tenido la sensación de que Oliver no me topaba en serio _de verdad. _Era consciente de que yo le gustaba, que estaba loco por mí, pero nunca me había puesto a considerar con seriedad si él pensaba tanto en mí como yo en él. Su aparente y continua situación de Quidditch, vivir y comer por el Quidditch, mejorar la respiración por el Quidditch, salir de Hogwarts al final de su séptimo año pues era fundamental para entrar a una liga de Quidditch, jamás había sentido que yo hubiera superado esa prioridad en su vida, y ahora Malcolm, quien usualmente acertaba cuando se trataba de adivinar las ideas de Oliver Wood, me decía esto.

Mi amigo carraspeó.

- Esto, Katie… no quiero sonar majadero- El tono de risa contenida en su voz era reconocible a tres kilómetros- Pero aun me debes veinte galeones por apuesta, creo que te lo he dicho un par de veces en las últimas horas, pero, solo por si lo has olvidado, Hufflepuff aplastó a Gryffindor y…

La última imagen de Malcolm Preece que tuve ese día fue la de mi amigo escapando del gigante tomo de pociones que le arrojé a espaldas de la señora Pince. Ya me encargaría de pagarle la apuesta a ese bribón, pero si me mencionaba una vez más lo que ya sabíamos me iba a poner mala de verdad, y no era buena idea despertar la cólera de Katie Bell, capaz de derribar al más inocente ratón recién nacido.

Pasada las dos de la tarde guardé mis cosas y me puse a deambular por los pasillos. No había mucha gente fuera, el clima estaba horrendo y no era apetecible salir si detrás de una armadura te podía saltar un loco asesino múltiple como Sirius Black. Yo no tenía miedo, como siempre tenía la sensación de que Black debía ir detrás de Harry. Todo el mundo iba detrás de Harry, si había algo peligroso en un radio de doce pasillos en Hogwarts, definitivamente ese algo se toparía con Harry Potter, y, con algo de suerte, él saldría bien parado. Mi compañero de equipo siempre me había infundado una seguridad insospechada, si consideraba que era más pequeño que yo y un chico realmente tímido para algunas cosas.

Y en eso estaba, cuando alguien me cogió con ternura de un mechón de cabello y me jaló para atrás. Mi capitán de Quidditch parecía haberse difuminado en pequeñas volutas de humo, porque ante mí estaba un chico nuevo y, por sobre todo, feliz.

- Hola- saludó Oliver con naturalidad.

- Ho… la- respondí, algo aturdida- ¿Tú no estabas deprimido?

- Lo estoy- aseguró con una sonrisa- Pero tenía ganas de verte, y prefiero no pensar en esas cosas cuando estoy contigo.

Me quedé muda comprendiendo lo mucho que le importaba a Oliver el estar conmigo, el lugar que ocupaba en su cabeza, ahí, desperdigada entre medio de escobas. Me sonrió con alegría mientras caminábamos en silencio por un pasillo pero no intentó descifrar mi expresión. Luego, me tomó de la mano para jalarme escaleras arriba. Lo intenté seguir atolondradamente, pero me pesaba el bolso y él lo alzó cruzándolo por su espalda con facilidad. En menos de tres minutos subimos tres pisos de escaleras a todo trote. Quizás era un nuevo método de entrenamiento…

- ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunté, hiperventilando. Habíamos llegado a una de las torres del ala oeste. Había una brisa horrorosa y llovía a cantaros, pero Hogwarts se veía lindo desde ahí arriba.

Oliver me atrajo a su lado e hizo que me trepara a su espalda para poder observar por arriba de las pequeñas torrecillas del lugar. Me apegué a su cuello sintiendo el aroma de Oliver, cálido y con una similitud a algo dulce, ahora húmedo y de una tonalidad deliciosa. Sí, que el mundo lo sepa, porque Katie Bell estaba loca por él.

- Ahora- murmuró, alzándome como una niña pequeña, justo antes de darme un beso- Ahora es cuando te rapto.

* * *

_He recibidon tantos bonitos comentarios sobre esta historia en particular que temo decepcionarlos llegados a un punto, pero espero recibir siempre alguna crítica constructiva. Demoré un poco con este capi porque mi amigo personal el computador tuvo que irse a reparaciones y con ello, al parecer, mi inspiración. Lo recibí hace unos días pero solo ahora tuve la dedicación de ponerme a trabajar. Además he regresado al cole, espero y exijo las debidas condolencias. En fin... muchas gracias a todos, de veras que estoy asombrada de lo mucho que ha gustado la historia y se los debo. Gracias!! Creo que hay algunos anónimos que debo contestar, pero dispénsenme hasta una próxima actualización. También debo seguir con la vil propaganda de mi otro fic, uno de la época de la primera guerra con James y Lily como protagonistas (tiene su cuota de romance, pero no es color de rosa, tiene mucho Voldi pantalones cuadrados y todo eso) que ya está en el tercer capi actualizado. El que quiera leer, ahí está, La Decisión. Eso sería por ahora. Un beso a todos, su cortés amiga, GreenDoe. _


	17. Un deber necesario

17

**17**

**UN DEBER NECESARIO**

Las vacaciones de Navidad trajeron algo nuevo por qué preocuparme. Los días dulces y furtivos en que Oliver me raptaba después de algún entrenamiento se habían acabado, y algo nuevo, complicado y vergonzoso, surgía entre ambos. Tanto él como yo nos quedábamos en Hogwarts, y el castillo no estaría tan vacío como en esta ocasión de aquí a cincuenta años más. Se me había escapado esa información a oídos de Leanne, y tenía la intuición de que ella era la responsable de la curiosa necesidad de las familias de todos los amigos que tenía en Hogwarts por verlos. Malcolm también se había excusado diciendo que tenía una importante reunión familiar, la inquietud y desesperación de Leanne por la pureza, al menos física, de su amiga, estaba llegando a límites insospechados. No había descansado hasta asegurarse que Oliver Wood y Katie Bell estuvieran obligados a quedarse dos semanas en un castillo medio deshabitado paseando juntos todo el día. Solos.

Nuestra relación fluctuaba entre lo suave y lo fugaz. Después del incidente con Filch en los vestuarios ninguno sabía muy bien cómo proceder si no era de la manera en que estábamos acostumbrados, pero siempre llegábamos a la situación donde, antes, parábamos. El problema era que ahora ninguno era capaz de detenerse, y, aunque por supuesto que no lo habíamos hablado, nos aterraba que las cosas se salieran de control o se fueran al tacho.

- Es una lástima que tengas que quedarte sola aquí, Katie. Intenté convencer a Malcolm de que te hiciera compañía, pero tiene esa reunión- murmuró Leanne durante la última cena antes de las vacaciones.

- Una lástima, claro- Miré de malas maneras a Leanne y me aguanté las ganas de asesinarla ahí mismo.

- Por lo menos tendrás a Wood- Me susurró mi amiga al oído, con un timbre de voz que denotaba picardía y lascivia. Gruñí.

Lo único bueno de todo esto era que, una vez más, Malcolm y Leanne habían hecho las paces tácitamente solo para ponerse en complot en contra mío. Él parecía más contento después de que Leanne mandara a Jonathan Pritchard a volar alto, cosa que no me sorprendía porque el tipo era un verdadero imbécil y la constancia de mi amiga con un chico muy escaso, y Leanne comenzaba a comprender que Malcolm la aceptaba a ella como una amiga más dentro de todo. Temía que en cualquier momento él le diera, o un golpe gigante en la cabeza, o un tumbador beso en los labios, pero aunque las dos opciones me parecían algo extremas, era todo lo que había podido leer en el rostro de Malcolm.

Él mismo se había encargado de aclararme las cosas. Le gustaba Leanne, cierto, pero viviría. Mi amiga, la despistada y obsesiva, lo tenía absolutamente loco, pero, como él decía ser un chico de gustos dispersos y concisos, aseguraba que solo era una cosa meramente física, además, por cierto, de la encantadora personalidad descarada de Leanne. Qué podía tener de encantadora una muchacha metiche como ella, era un verdadero misterio para mí, y hasta el mismo Malcolm me había asegurado que era mejor para mi salud mental mantenerme al margen, pero con los dos pululando y tonteando a mí alrededor, no era muy sencillo.

Por suerte tenía a Oliver, mi mar de calma entre medio de los locos de mis amigos.

- ¿Por qué no irás a casa?- preguntó una tarde de las pocas tardes sin arranques pasionales, en un susurro sobre la oreja. Nunca había sido muy dado a esta clase de cosas tan tiernas, pero a veces le salía y era completamente comestible. La similitud con una rana de chocolate era abismante.

- Mi madre- respondí, disfrutando de la sensación de su respiración pegada a mi cuello- Ha organizado una reunión familiar gigantesca con motivo del cumpleaños de mi hermano Sam. Vendrá toda la familia, mis tíos, mis primos, mis abuelos, mis tíos abuelos, el amigo del vecino del primo lejano de algún padrino… no, me niego, ya cuidé de mi primo Rick en el verano.

- No entendí mucho- se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué no te vas tú?- pregunté. Sentí a Oliver encogerse de hombros detrás de mí.

- Usualmente paso las vacaciones con mis padres, los tres juntos solamente, pero este es mi último año… quiero estar acá- susurró. Me abrazó por detrás con más fuerza.

Aquel era el único punto discutible de mi inmensa felicidad. La partida de Oliver Wood era tan inminente como el desaprobado que me ganaría gracias a Snape después de la espantosa redacción que le había dejado para deleitarse durante las cortas vacaciones. Algo inevitable a lo que tendría que ir acostumbrándome, sobre todo porque después de las vacaciones de Navidad entraríamos en tierra derecha. Había sabido siempre que algún día Oliver saldría de Hogwarts, pero suponía que la tristeza era un asunto necesario y que debía vivir, así como una posible ruptura de la no relación que llevábamos.

El tiempo había avanzado con rapidez. Diciembre fue recibido por toda la torre de Gryffindor con mucha alegría, primero por la cercanía con las vacaciones, y la rutina de la profesora McGonagall preguntando por quiénes se quedarían, y segundo porque Ravenclaw le había ganado a Hufflepuff en el otro partido de la temporada. Habría podido vengarme cruelmente de Malcolm cuando este había aparecido con una mueca divertida al día siguiente, pero Leanne había desplegado una defensa sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Tanto él como yo estábamos sorprendidos y para mi desconcierto, Malcolm le susurró algo al oído provocando una sonrisita pícara en mi amiga. Preguntaría por un manual de entendimiento adolescente apenas pusiera un pie en el Callejón Diagon.

La conducta extraña de mis amigos no llegó a opacarme. Resultaba fascinante comprobar como todos mis problemas se evaporaban cuando estaba junto a Oliver. Era un bálsamo para las cosas que sucedían, y la situación era invertida. Yo me olvidaba de todo cuando estaba con él, y Oliver dejaba de preocuparse por la Copa de Quidditch o su posible fichaje con algún club de la liga cuando estaba conmigo. Vivíamos en nuestras aguas calmadas sin aceptar a ninguno en ellas. A modo de regla, él seguía una sola doctrina, la única que Oliver Wood seguiría fuera de las del Quidditch: Con Katie, era solo Oliver y Katie.

Por eso me preocupaba tanto arruinarlo todo estando los dos solos por dos semanas en un castillo sin vigilancia constante. Porque aunque culpara a Leanne de todo, no era como que yo fuera a interponerme si ella quería lanzarme a los brazos de mi capitán. Me dejaría hacer.

- Anímate- Fue todo cuanto me dijo Malcolm, cuando fui a despedirme antes de que subiera a los carruajes que llegaban a la estación de Hogsmeade- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Me entró la risa estúpida y lo lancé con un gruñido hacia el carruaje, que era manejado por la más absoluta nada.

Después de la partida del Expreso de Hogwarts a Londres quedamos realmente pocos en el castillo. En la torre de Gryffindor difícilmente pasábamos de las quince personas. Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione Granger se quedaban, eran los únicos, pero de alguna manera Oliver se las había arreglado para evitarlos de todas las maneras posibles, argumentando que si los veía descansando le saldría el capitán por la boca y nuevamente la copa de Quidditch ocuparía todos sus pensamientos. No le creí nada, tenía la impresión que más bien quería raptarme de cualquier otra persona que quisiera hablarme, pero me sentí halagada de la manera más estúpida concebida. Así fue como comenzaron las vacaciones, con la inminencia de lo que podría pasar en tan solo dos semanas.

Los primeros cinco días pasaron con la tranquilidad a la que venía acostumbrada, ninguno de los dos parecía estar consciente de que estábamos, al fin, solos. De vez en cuando me dedicaba a jugar sola naipes explosivos, cuando Oliver ya no se aguantaba las ganas de ponerse a leer el libro que yo misma le había regalado para Navidad, _Los mil jugadores de Quidditch que hay que conocer_, y me increpé mentalmente por ser tan idiota. Él ni siquiera se había acordado de algún regalo, ni para sus padres, sus amigos o para mí, nadie. Pero así era Oliver Wood.

Almorzábamos cuando ya no quedaba nadie en el Gran Comedor. No habíamos asistido al banquete de Navidad, pero sospechaba que, como había bajado la profesora Trelawney de sus usuales habitaciones, no nos habíamos perdido de nada. Jugamos cartas, comimos ranas de chocolates y Oliver me aplastó en la competencia de lanzar piedras al congelado lago. Él había conseguido lanzar una piedra tan grande y con tanto estilo que había logrado un cráter en la superficie, y la salida de uno de los tentáculos del Calamar Gigante. No era que me molestara, me agradaba verlo usar toda su fuerza.

- Se te va a agarrotar el brazo- le advertí, cuando nos desplomamos después del ejercicio en contra del lago- Has hecho mucha fuerza.

- Estoy acostumbrado- Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sí, es lindo.

- Claro- murmuré con sarcasmo. Oliver alzó sus cejas y se me acercó peligrosamente, reptando por el suelo escarchado como un carnívoro peligroso. Por alguna curiosa razón, ninguno de los dos tenía frío.

- ¿Claro qué?- preguntó, cuando logró aprisionarme entre el suelo y su cuerpo. Me besó en el mentón con exagerada lentitud. Sonreía deslealmente y rogué por no pensar nuevamente en las palabras solos, por horas y Oliver. No me funcionó, la voz molesta de Leanne dijo escuetamente "ataca".

Como buena chica, acepté la sugerencia. Besé a Oliver con suavidad al principio, pero tendría que haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender lo que podría suceder. Nos besamos y la temperatura corporal aumentó, Oliver jugueteó, volviéndome loca, con mi labio inferior, y pude sentir como su respiración entre cortada iba en aumento. Me aferré a sus cabellos castaños y acaricié por detrás su cuello, mientras él se erizaba y volvía a besarme. Todo habría estado bien si ambos hubiéramos estado de acuerdo tácitamente en que las orillas del lago, a vista y paciencia de la cabaña de Hagrid o de alguna ventana del castillo, era el mejor lugar para hacer el amor por primera vez. Pero no lo era, ambos lo sabíamos, y eso nos acobardó. La frustración por segunda ocasión me llenó los ojos de lágrimas que oculté a sus ojos por temor a hacerle sentir mal. El deseo se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad dolorosa, lo quería, ahora.

- Sería mejor que entráramos al castillo- murmuró la voz de Oliver, más ronca de lo normal.

- Sí, claro- asentí con la cabeza y me incorporé.

Llegamos a la Torre de Gryffindor en el más absoluto silencio, y antes de que cualquier pudiera decir algo, subí las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de chicas. Ya me inventaría algo al día siguiente para explicarle mi conducta antisocial repentina, quizás me creería si le decía que estaba cansada. Me desplomé en mi cama, y lloré, por increíble y estúpido que fuera. El temor de perderlo en algún momento se estaba sumando al deseo y las ganas por tenerlo por completo para mí, por sentir a Oliver a mí lado sin ninguna clase de interrupción. Golpeé la almohada molesta, añorando las veces en que la tenía cubierta con su jersey y podía sentir su aroma. Mis instintos eran poco racionales, pero ya no me espantaba sentirlos día a día, si había elegido (o no tanto, pues no creía ser tan idiota como para elegir libremente a Oliver) enamorarme como una loca de un chico mayor era porque estaba lista para cualquier cosa.

Jamás me perdonaría si lo dejaba ir así sin más. Eché a correr escaleras abajo y, haciendo gala de los años de amistad poco refrenada con Leanne, subí las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos de Gryffindor, y me encaminé hacia donde estaban las de séptimo curso. Rogué a Merlín y a cualquier cosa celestial porque Percy Weasley no estuviera, eso si habría sido un escándalo, pero no me importó en el momento. Simplemente entré.

El cuarto de los chicos de séptimo curso era, como todo en la torre, una habitación circular con cinco camas. Tres de ellas parecían desocupadas, una muy ordenada, casi a un estilo histérico y, al final, cerca de una de las ventanillas, estaba lo que debía ser el santuario de Oliver Wood. Su sector de la habitación no era ni muy desordenado ni al estilo del mañoso de Weasley, era natural y, por sobre todo, muy Oliver. Habían algunos afiches de jugadores y equipos de Quidditch, libros desperdigados por sobre el baúl, pergaminos, algo de ropa, su jersey favorito y, en medio de su mesita de noche, una caja de ranas que su madre le había enviado. En el centro de su cama estaba un sorprendido y despatarrado Oliver, mirándome con sendos ojos.

- Katie, ¿qué…?

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa trepé a su lado y lo aplasté contra la cama, besándole con toda la intención del mundo. Si esperaba un día más me volvería loca, y ya me tenía loca. Lo besé con desesperación, para que entendiera de una vez por todas que era lo que quería. Con mi mano toqué su abdomen desnudo por debajo del jersey que llevaba, Oliver gimió y se separó de mí para observarme. Debía resultarle cómica, con todo el cabello rubio desordenado y las mejillas encendidas, pero, lejos de eso, mi aspecto pareció darle algo similar al entusiasmo, mientras acariciaba la piel desnuda de su pecho con mis manos. Le besé en la oreja, aquello pareció una tortura para él.

- Te veo un poco acalorado, Wood- murmuré, separándome un poco.

- ¿De veras?- preguntó seriamente, con una mirada peligrosa y asesina. Me asusté un poco cuando se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos del interior de su jersey- No me grafico por qué.

Rodó por sobre mío y me dejó de espaldas, echada sobre la cama, contemplándole. Fascinada, por la victoria al fin, observé a Oliver mientras se sacaba el jersey por la cabeza y quedaba completamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Tragué saliva y él pareció aprobarlo al sonreírme misteriosamente. Se acercó y me rodeó detrás de la espalda, me sentó en su regazo con las piernas enroscadas alrededor de su cuerpo. Me besó con lentitud, detrás de la oreja, en el cuello y en la mitad del pecho, justo para darme cuenta de que se las había ingeniado para dejarme semidesnuda hacia arriba. Solo me quedaba la ropa interior. Entonces sus manos me rodearon de nuevo, acercándome hacia su cuerpo y, acariciando lentamente con sus largos y cálidos dedos, se aventuró a desabrochar el prendedor de mi ropa interior. Estúpidamente, pensé en Leanne y su sonrisa satisfecha cuando le contara todo esto.

Oliver me observaba de la cintura para arriba, para mi vergüenza al sentirme desnuda.

- ¿Katie?- preguntó una ronca voz que reconocí como la de Oliver. ¿Y esté qué rayos quería ahora? ¿Por qué no se dedicaba mejor a seguir besándome?

- ¿Qué?- pregunté con brusquedad. Él pareció intuir mi enfado, pero sonrió complacido.

- Te quiero.

Ni siquiera me miró. Volvió a dejarme acostada en la cama mientras se colocaba encima de mí para seguir besándonos. No le importó cuando una juguetona manita escaló hacia abajo hasta el cinturón de sus pantalones. Y yo respondí gustosa cuando sus cálidas manos tontearon con dos puntos importantes en mi pecho. La respiración entre cortada de ambos quizás podría alertar a algún idiota que osara acercarse a la habitación, pero a esas alturas cualquier cosa racional no importaba.

No me habría perdonado si lo dejaba marchar.

* * *

_Hola! Jejeje, me di como quinientas vueltas para terminar este dichoso capítulo. Que lo empezaba de una manera, que lo terminaba de otra, tal forma verbal, presente, pasado, oh, dios mío, me volví loca. Por suerte al final tuve una inspiración y en una tarde escribí alrededor de la mitad sin ningún conflicto conmigo misma. Este capi me ha encantado y salió de manera tan natural que ya espero sus comentarios. Así que ya saben, esclavos de GreenDoe, esto es una dictadura. Reviews, reviews!! En esta ocasión he puesto algo más de acción, no se pueden quejar! Un beso, y gracias por los comentarios anteriores. _


	18. El descenso

18

**18**

**EL DESCENSO **

- ¿Y?

- ¡No!- La cara atractiva y perfecta de Malcolm se desfiguró de dolor- Si valoras nuestra amistad, Katie Bell, te quedarás callada. Una palabra más y vomito.

- ¡Pero yo quiero saber!- exclamó Leanne, estirando su labio inferior. Con esa cara de inocente resultaba difícil imaginar que me estuviera preguntando lo que había preguntado.

- Luego te puede contar- murmuró Malcolm con un gesto de asco- ¡Merlín, no sé cómo pude soportar todo eso!

Le saqué la lengua infantilmente, y me abstuve de sacarle en cara que nadie lo había obligado a quedarse cuando Leanne me había acorralado en busca de detalles escabrosos acerca de las vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts. Además, no había dicho nada realmente escandaloso, no estaba en mi carácter dar detalles con la dureza con que lo haría alguien como Leanne, con expresiones gráficas y frontales. Consideraba que era un asunto muy privado como para andar exponiéndolo de esa manera, algo absolutamente íntimo. Algo entre Oliver y yo, por mucha curiosidad que mi amiga sintiera al respecto. Y me iría a la tumba con cada uno de esos recuerdos.

El fin de las vacaciones, después de todo, se había convertido en algo inevitable y absoluto. De cierta manera, lo agradecía. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para digerir todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Si lo pensaba bien, hacía un año yo era la ridícula Katie Bell, la eterna y secreta enamorada de Oliver Wood, quien jamás habría esperado que él siquiera la mirara como algo más que una hermana. Katie, la cazadora de Quidditch, la más calladita de todas las chicas del equipo de Gryffindor, la que solía guardarse los insultos cada vez que Oliver los enviaba a practicar en condiciones absurdas. Esa niñita diminuta, no la chica a la que él le había hecho el amor después de que ninguno de los dos pudiera contenerse un segundo más, estando los dos solos de la manera en que lo habían estado.

Hacer el amor. Había escuchado un par de veces como unas primas mías, muy estúpidas por lo demás, comentaban lo dulce que era todo cuando se hacía con el chico que uno quería, lo tierno y amoroso que era, lo especial y magnífico. Que la conexión que ambos sentían después de dejarse llevar por lo incontenible era lo más increíble que se podía concebir.

Bueno, ahora que tenía información de primera mano, podía decir con toda propiedad que mis primas en verdad eran muy tontas. Con Oliver no habíamos sido ni dulces ni tiernos, menos amorosos. No había sido algo planificado en que ambos hubiéramos comenzado a desnudarnos de a poco, a besarnos como niños pequeños. No nos habíamos descubierto el uno al otro. Había sido puro y concentrado deseo, una urgencia de concretar lo que ambos habíamos querido hacía tanto. Especial y magnífico, quizás, y había sido mi primera vez. Con un chico magnífico, claro, que además me quería tan estúpidamente como yo a él, con alguien con quien ya tenía una conexión previamente. Eso tenía que contar, porque ninguno de los olvidaría.

Con lo que yo no contaba, en ningún sentido, era con lo que vendría después. Siempre había pensado que, una vez que una pareja llegaba hasta el final, las cosas entre ellos se hacían aun más íntimas, que ambos confiaban más ciegamente en el otro y perdían el pudor para algunas cosas. Eso no había sucedido conmigo. Me daba una pena enorme mirar a Oliver a los ojos, de solo recordar su expresión cuando me había desnudado. Era estúpido que mientras yo tenía esta absurda vergüenza él estuviera tomando todo con absoluta tranquilidad y madurez. Se le formaban sonrisas bobaliconas cuando notaba mi rubor, y yo estaba agradecida de lo que antes había odiado siempre: Nuestros diferentes horarios no permitían que nos viéramos con tanta facilidad como nos habría gustado, aunque saliera el tema irremediablemente cada vez que nos encontrábamos en un aula vacía.

- Estás siendo infantil, Katie. ¿Quién era la que decía estar preparada para todo esto?- dijo, una tarde particularmente vergonzosa.

- No me vengas con eso, estoy preparada, lo estuve. Solo que tú no me has hecho las cosas más sencillas- le acusé, desviando la mirada de sus feroz mirada negra.

- ¿Piensas volver a mirarme directamente a los ojos de aquí a veinte años más?- preguntó divertido.

- No hasta que vuelva a sentir que me observas como si tuviera tres capas de ropa encima- gruñí en medio del silencio.

- ¿Y para qué?- susurró- Ya me encargué de memorizarte entera.

Claro, adelante, búrlense de la boba de Katie, que para eso todo el mundo lo hace con la misma frecuencia que come. Por supuesto, habría esperado encontrar un poco más de indulgencia de parte de él, en vista de los muchos problemas que Oliver había expresado acerca de mi edad. Que se sentía mal porque era muy pequeña, que mi edad, que a esta edad uno no sabe bien lo que quiere, que era un pervertido por quererme como me quería… ¿dónde había quedado todo aquel resguardo? Era bueno que Oliver se dejara llevar por sus instintos primarios de chico, suponía, pero quizás un poco de respeto por mis cavilaciones de chica ridícula me habría venido bien. Sabía que la experiencia no había sido mala para ninguno de los dos, más bien _todo lo contrario, _pero de vez en cuando me ponía un poco histérica de pensar que habría una segunda vez. Y que él volvería a observarme, desnuda.

Me sonrojé.

- Eso no ayuda- gruñí, sintiendo la sangre agolparse en mi cara. Busqué afanosamente su boca.

- ¿No?

- No, ven para acá- lo amenacé.

- Mmm...… - Oliver me besó en la comisura de los labios perezosamente, y yo me separé con enfado.

- ¿Vas a besarme de verdad o sigues fantaseando con la otra?- pregunté con acritud. Oliver se rió con una suave carcajada y se enderezó un poco para peinar mi cabello hacia atrás mientras me hacía cariño.

- Tienes que entenderme, la carne es débil… Y _ella_ es preciosa.

_Ella_ era una Saeta de Fuego, la mejor escoba de carrera del mundo, y el regalo de Navidad misterioso que había recibido Harry. A Oliver casi se le había ido del todo la olla al verla, y se había ganado una consistente disputa con la profesora McGonagall, después de que le digiera, sutilmente como es Oliver, que no le importaba que Harry se cayera de la escoba con tal de que atrapara la snitch. A veces, no sabía qué era lo que fallaba en la cabeza de Wood, pero sí estaba segura de que la llegada de la saeta era el síntoma de mi demencia anticipada. Estaba celosa de una escoba, todo un avance, Katie.

Con la novedad de la Saeta había llegado un motivo que amenazaba con que Oliver Wood copara los registros de locura anticipada de todo un siglo. Los partidos de las otras casas habían sonreído en nuestro favor de la manera más favorable, y ahora Gryffindor disputaría la final nuevamente contra Slytherin. Todos en el equipo podíamos percibir la desesperación en el tono de Oliver cada vez que nos hablaba de lo importante que era para nosotros, y para él en especial, ganar finalmente la copa. Todos queríamos ganarla, por Oliver y por Gryffindor, pero tenía que reconocer que cuando el chico que te gusta se transforma en un lunático daba algo de miedo. Y desconcertaba, cuando intentaba recordar qué era lo que me había cautivado de él, aparte de ese par de ojos y esa espalda…

- Katie, sujétame- murmuró una tarde Angelina. La mire de malas maneras.

- ¿Qué, por qué?- pregunté extrañada.

- Porque voy a dejar a Oliver sin descendencia antes de que pueda dispersar su mal por el mundo- amenazó.

La sujeté al acto.

- Solo relájate, ¿si? Piensa que está muy nervioso con todo esto, y ha soñado por años con ganar la dichosa copa de Quidditch- le murmuré con voz pacífica.

- ¡Y un cuesco! Jamás he visto alguien carente del mínimo tacto para tratar con las personas, ¡por dios, míralo!

Intenté no reírme al ver a Oliver observando con el ceño fruncido su pizarra de posiciones. Me daba risa tanto él como Angelina, porque ambos se parecían bastante en lo apasionados que se ponían cuando se trataba de las cosas que llevaban como estandartes de lucha. El de Oliver, el Quidditch, el de Angelina, cualquier cosa que fuera en contra de Oliver- el dictador- Wood.

Al menos esta clase de cosas me ayudaban para relajarme en los momentos en que la final de Quidditch se hacía algo tan dominante. De pronto, todo Gryffindor parecía haber sido poseído por el alma de nuestro capitán, y Angelina no exageraba cuando decía que él se ponía excesivamente peligroso con los preparativos finales del partido que se nos avecinaba. A decir verdad, tenía la sensación de que ni siquiera los gemelos podían regodearse diciendo que estaban calmados con lo que pasaba, habíamos estado practicando con tanto fervor el último tiempo que sentía como si toda mi vida comenzara a depender de ese maldito partido. Despertaba cada mañana con los músculos agarrotados de tanto entrenamiento, desayunaba de manera considerable pensando en mantenerme saludable, me dedicaba a pensar en las tácticas que Oliver nos había enseñado durante los entrenamientos (y también un poco en Oliver en sí), y por las tardes me pasaba tanto arriba de una escoba que tenía la seguridad de que mi trasero estaba adquiriendo menos consistencia que la cordura de Sir Cadogan.

Había soñado incluso con el partido. También con Oliver, claro, pero esa era la clase de cosas que le habría gustado escuchar a Leanne. Lo mejor para mí salud tanto mental como física era que pusiera la escasa concentración que me quedaba en mantenerme de pie con firmeza, y no tropezar con los cientos de pies de Slytherin que querían que alguno de los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor tropezara "accidentalmente". Yo solía ser el foco de toda clase de peligros que pudieran suceder, a la que le llegaban más bludgers, la que tiraban de la escoba, la que terminaba irremediablemente en la enfermería. El saco de boxeo, como decía mi prima la squib. Allá ella qué rayos era el boxeo.

Y además, para completar el panorama de terror que me rodeaba, estaban Malcolm y Leanne.

- Malcolm necesita con urgencia una chica- gruñó Leanne una tarde- Anda demasiado delicado.

- ¿Candidatas?- pregunté, probando a Leanne. Mi amiga se mordió el labio inferior y yo atisbé un triunfo cercano.

- Pues… parece que le gustan las rubias- murmuró, mirándome de reojo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Me reí entre dientes, quizás burlarse de otros de vez en cuando le hacía bien a mi ego.

- Yo creo que hoy por hoy le van las castañas.

La miré con la evidencia en los ojos y, poco a poco, el rostro de Leanne fue transformándose en algo divertido y morado. No había esperado esa clase de atención de parte de Malcolm, se notaba, pero yo era consciente de que mi amigo no era idiota, y que le gustaban las chicas cortas de genio. Mejor aun si eran revoltosas, desvergonzadas y de vocabulario inadecuado para alguien menor de noventa años. Y eso sonaba con mucha fuerza a Leanne, que no había sabido comportarse como la gente desde que era una niña de pecho.

- ¿De veras crees que...?

- Tengo entrenamiento, Leanne, nos vemos- Esto del sadismo es saludable.

- ¡Katie! No puedes irte así sin más…

- Oh, me quedaría contigo, amiga, pero sabes que cómo están las cosas con esto de la final de Quidditch. Oliver está hecho un basilisco, el último entrenamiento casi nos parte la escoba en la cabeza a cada uno. ¡Salúdame a Malcolm, ¿si?!

- ¡Katie!

Le guiñé un ojo.

El último entrenamiento de Quidditch fue sublime. Ni siquiera Oliver era capaz de formular una sola crítica u opinión que apuntara a mejorar algo de nuestro juego. Simplemente, las cosas encajaban de la forma adecuada gracias a las semanas de mentalización desesperada por ganar la copa. A estas alturas todos teníamos deberes atrasados y preocupaciones más allá de la final, pero la sensación era la de un enfrentamiento de vida o muerte. Si salíamos victoriosos de todo eso ya tendríamos la opción de preocuparnos de los profesores cayéndonos encima, aunque incluso la profesora McGonagall parecía dominada por algo superior durante la víspera del encuentro.

Llegamos a la sala común en una sensación de mutuo acuerdo, relajarnos, comportarnos con total naturalidad en la medida de lo posible. De inmediato, los gemelos se pusieron a hacer más escándalo de lo que solían hacer, lo que ya era bastante decir, mientras Angelina, Alicia y yo nos desparramábamos en un sillón riéndole las gracias. No tenía idea de dónde se podría haber metido Leanne, pero tenía una leve impresión de, estuviera donde estuviera, no estaba sola.

Harry se estiró con un fuerte suspiro en el rincón donde solían sentarse él y sus amigos. Parecía bastante abatido, como si esperara que atrapar la snitch al día siguiente fuera de mucho más riesgo que echarse al hombro a un basilisco durante el curso anterior. Yo siempre había sostenido que este chico tenía problemas con sus prioridades, aun más que Oliver, aunque de una manera más imperceptible. Y era precisamente Oliver, nuestro capitán, el que se encontraba con el aspecto más lamentable esa noche. Se había encogido en un rincón de la sala común, frente a una maqueta perfecta del campo de Quidditch, y movía figuritas agitando su varita.

Me levanté inconscientemente de mi lugar y me senté a su lado, sonriendo con ternura al observarle en ese estado. Lo puncé con un dedo en el costado de su perfecto abdomen para llamar su atención. Oliver dio un respingo.

- Oye- murmuré. Me miró desconfiadamente y yo le sonreí con seguridad- Solo relájate, ¿si? Verás como mañana, a esta misma hora, seremos los flamantes campeones de la copa de Quidditch.

Se quedó callado, observándome. Luego, asintió para asegurarse a sí mismo que yo estaba en lo correcto, y agitó la varita nuevamente. La perfecta réplica del campo se plegó en una simple hoja de pergamino, al tiempo que Oliver se ponía de pie y vociferaba para que todos los jugadores se fueran a la cama. De alguna manera, toda la torre de Gryffindor se comenzó a vaciar como si todos pertenecieran al equipo.

Yo me levanté también, pero él me detuvo. Me hizo girar lentamente hasta quedar frente suyo, y posó una mano detrás de mi cuello, acercándome a su cuerpo. Entonces, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y en los labios. Lo justo y necesario para calmarme a mí también.

- Esto es todo lo que necesito- susurró con voz dulce.

* * *

_Hola! Subalterna GreenDoe reportándose, para que Drehn no se enoje. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que han dejado comentarios, a las que se han sumado recientemente y a las que siempre se preocupan de dejarme una notita (o una notota, en el caso de otras, ejem, Cyllan, gracias) para decirme cómo van las cosas con el fic. Agradecer a los dos anónimos: Johys, gracias por amar tanto a mi fic como a Oliver Wood, y a LilyLibertad... mujer, no hace bien babear los teclados, ¿sabes? Se echan a perder y todo, pero creo que si fue por Oliver es un buen motivo para hacerlo. Te agradezco tus consideraciones, y me alegro haberte hecho el día! A las otras encantadoras chicas, si no les he dado una respuesta, iré de inmediato como buena niña que soy. O si no me puede caer encima la dictadora Drehn (y no queremos eso). _

_¿Qué más? Ah, sí, para las que leen La Decisión, otro de mis fics, esto... ya actualicé con el capítulo 5, creo que es el 5. Así que ya pueden pasarse por ahí también. Muchísimas gracias. _

_Un beso, GreenDoe. _


	19. La gloria ajena

19

**19**

**LA GLORIA AJENA**

Si uno se hubiera puesto a considerar, en aquella clase de tardes en que se está demasiado aburrido al nivel de preguntarse idioteces, que una sola casa puede tener otras muchas cualidades aparte de las acostumbradas, entonces, solo entonces, podría alguien haber imaginado que la inocencia, o la estupidez más bien, formaba parte del carácter de los Gryffindor. Al menos, del equipo de Quidditch, que en algún momento había soñado con una final justa, limpia y basada en la competencia deportiva.

Porque la final había sido cualquier cosa. Vigorizante, arriesgada, estimulante y excitante, pero no limpia. No cuando tus rivales son siete monos con pelucas montados sobre escobas con la franca disposición de no dejarte una sola costilla en buen uso. Jamás había visto tanta similitud entre un ser humano y los chimpancés.

El partido, para redondear, estaba siendo brutal. A solo quince minutos del inicio me vi con un pie amoratado y la cabeza mareada, recientemente, porque el imbécil de Montague había "confundido" mi nuca rubia con la roja quaffle, haciéndome girar como no lo hacía desde pequeña. No estaba muy segura del por qué de la reacción tan desquiciada de la señora Hooch, si porque encontraba que había sido una falta realmente grave, o porque se sentía ofendida de que Montague en verdad creyera que ella podría tragarse una excusa tan absurda como esa. Aun peor, Oliver se había distraído levemente, pero George, o quizás Fred, parecía haber calmado sus deseos homicidas cuando le había reventado de una manera poco ortodoxa el bate en el tabique nasal a Montague.

Justicia.

El silbato cortó el ambiente y avancé con el rostro encendido en cólera por múltiples y diferentes razones. Teníamos que marcar pronto más puntos si queríamos ganar la copa. Si ganábamos sin tener una diferencia apropiada, si Harry atrapaba la snitch antes de que más de sesenta puntos nos separaran de Slytherin… todas las esperanzas de la copa en nuestras manos, las de Oliver, estarían por el suelo. No, aquello no podía suceder, hasta ahora Harry se había mantenido alejando a Malfoy de la snitch, y no iría por ella hasta que hubiéramos superado nuestra meta.

Mantuve la quaffle en una mano con gesto indeciso. Por alguna extraña razón, tuve miedo de errar aquel tiro, aunque la cordura no apoyara aquella sensación. No había forma en la que esa pelota no entrara, había practicado penaltis tantas veces en las últimas semanas que ya salía de una manera natural, tanto o más que respirar, algo que uno no piensa ni razona antes de llevarlo a cabo. Observé con vacilación al guardameta de Slytherin, y me pareció que fruncía el ceño como un idiota. No había punto de comparación con el que siempre sería mi guardián favorito, que, al contrario de ese orangután, se veía descaradamente guapo cada vez que se concentraba en proteger sus aros. No, esta era una tarea sencilla.

Lance de manera automática. El guardián no se esperaba la quaffle por ese lado y se lanzo hacia el aro equivocado. La pelota entró de manera limpia, certera, y la audiencia aplaudió.

- ¡Treinta a cero! ¡Chúpate esa, tramposo!!

Sonreí de forma desvalida al escuchar las lindas monsergas que estaba relatando Lee Jordan para el resto del colegio. De seguro se llevaría una buena con la profesora McGonagall, pero estaba segura que, desde afuera, el partido estaba resultando aun más cochino de lo que nos parecía a nosotros mismos.

Treinta puntos más y la copa era nuestra. Confiábamos en Harry como buscador, pocas veces había visto a un chico más talentoso que él y mucho más si se encontraba arriba de una Saeta de Fuego, mi enemiga, y enfrente del palurdo de Malfoy. Sin embargo, Flint pronto marcó un tanto, y George se agarró a codazos limpios con uno de los bateadores de Slytherin. Ambos resultaron ser sancionados: Alicia marcó un tanto y Oliver paró el de nuestros rivales. Yo anoté de nuevo, cincuenta a diez.

En algún momento mi atención se fue al caño. Observé como dos feroces bludgers le daban de lleno a Oliver en el estómago. Nuestro capitán se tambaleó en el aire un momento, logró mantenerse como pudo en la escoba, y me miró a lo lejos dándome a entender que ya le daba madre lo que sintiera o no su abdomen. De seguro mis ojos estaban fuera de orbita, pero sonreí de forma vaga al ver que Angelina y Alicia marcaron dos puntos seguidos.

Todo sucedió de manera imprecisa. Las faltas iban y venían de un lado a otro, la señora Hooch estaba vuelta una esquizoide tratando de que no se le escaparan tramposos de un equipo y del otro. De alguna forma, llegamos al puntaje crucial, cuando ahora todo dependía de la rapidez que siempre había caracterizado a Harry.

Me encontré sobrevolando los postes cerca de Oliver y Alicia cuando vimos como Draco Malfoy se iba en derrape con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara. Había visto la snitch antes que Harry, y nuestro buscador iba considerablemente más atrás. La alegría, casi desgraciada en el rostro de Malfoy, me pareció una pintura fea y desagradable.

No podía ser que esto terminara así. Cerré los ojos sin querer ver qué era lo que sucedía, deseando que no fuera cierto el rostro de felicidad de Malfoy. Es Harry, pensé, es Harry. Él jamás nos ha dejado perder estando consciente, jamás lo hará.

Es Harry…

- ¡Sí!

El estadio se vino abajo, la marea efusiva de Gryffindor me recibió como un hermoso villancico de Navidad apenas abrí los ojos, confusos y llorosos. Vi un rayo escarlata, que solía cuidar los postes de nuestro equipo, pasar con rapidez para desplomarse sobre el desordenado cabello de Harry, que sonreía gloriosamente. Me vi siendo jalada del brazo por Angelina y Alicia hacia el resto del equipo, mientras las tres entonábamos cantos de victoria y los gemelos nos daban sonoros besos en las mejillas, o, en el caso de Fred y Angelina, un desagradable intercambio de fluidos en la boca que nadie quiso ver.

Bell, me dije astutamente, cuando abracé a Harry y a Oliver con fuerza, este último con la cara mojada por las lágrimas, estos dos se traen algo, eres muy perceptiva.

Entre medio de todo el barullo, nos vimos conducidos los siete antes la enorme y brillante copa de Quidditch. Nos alzaron a cada uno sobre los hombros de gente vestida de escarlata que jamás había visto, pero de reojo creí ver a Leanne gritando como demente sobre Ginny Weasley. Oliver, mientras tanto, asió la copa con tal dominio que parecía haberlo practicado durante todos esos años con un osito de felpa, y lo fue pasado a cada uno de los jugadores, Harry, los gemelos, Angelina y Alicia y yo, cada uno sonriendo de tal manera que al día siguiente me dolerían las mejillas por la constante posición.

De alguna manera, nos comenzaron a mover de vuelta al castillo, arriba de los hombros de decenas de Gryffindor, y uno que otro colado que nadie había invitado, que avanzaban como hordas hacia la Sala Común, ignorando los gritos escandalizados de la señora gorda al verlos.

- ¡Hey, Lee!- escuché a uno de los gemelos decir- Ve y asalta a los Elfos Domésticos, ¡para celebrar!

Me arrojaron con poca delicadeza a uno de los sofás más grandes, junto a Harry. Más que querer participar de toda esa algarabía, yo quería ver cómo los otros la disfrutaban, y me acurruqué con gusto mientras Harry era abducido por camaradas de su mismo curso que querían que firmara un par de gorros, o algo así. Busqué a Leanne con la mirada, en vano, y sospeché que llegaría más tarde. Había compartido tan poco tiempo con mis amigos en el último tiempo que no sabía en qué posición estaba su relación, pero esperaba de corazón que las cosas fueran bien con Malcolm.

Aunque eso no importaba, porque éramos los flamantes campeones de la copa después de años de derrotas injustificadas.

Mientras veía como comenzaban a correr las cervezas de mantequilla, y para mi escándalo también el Whisky de Fuego, Oliver se acercó a mí con una cara que, años después, estaba segura que recordaría. Se sentó a mi lado en silencio, sin mirar nada ni a nadie en absoluto, callado y con gesto perdido, pero feliz.

Era el rostro de de quien ha visto el cielo.

- ¿Estás contento ahora, eh, Oliver?- preguntó Fred, en algún momento en que pasó repartiendo comida entre los estudiantes.

- Casi- comentó Oliver con un rostro que demostraba que no podía estar mejor, casi petulante de alegría- Vete a celebrar, Weasley, te lo mereces por romperle la nariz a Montague.

- Ese fue George- se rió Fred, y entonces, mirándose con su gemelo recién surgido de la multitud puso cara de sorprendido- Vaya, ¡pero si yo soy George!

Junto a su hermano gemelo, George o Fred, ya no sabía bien cuál, acató la orden de su capitán al instante y se perdió entre medio de aquella marea roja con un grito de júbilo que poco tenía que envidiarle a algún guerrero bárbaro. Yo, en cambio, me volví a mirar a Oliver con curiosidad contenida, poco dispuesto a bajarle de la nube que se había construido en el cielo. Su perfecta, armónica y lejana nube, en la que yo había estado una o dos veces.

- ¿Casi?- inquirí con sorna. Él me miró calmado y sonrió.

- Sí- comentó con voz sosegada, pacífica- Esta noche es casi perfecta.

- Lo es, mira esto- exclamé divertida, señalando toda la Sala Común en general, y a nadie en específico. Creí ver a un niño de primer año siendo aventado al aire y siendo cogido por una masa de estudiantes.

O tal vez estaba cansada.

- Casi- puntualizó Oliver de nuevo.

Lo miré de malas maneras, pero no me dio tiempo para pensar en un insulto apropiado. Me tomó de la mano con seguridad, levantándose del asiento de un salto, con una mirada a lo Oliver Wood tan peligrosa que me hizo tragar saliva. Intenté hacerme la desentendida por bromearle, pero ya era tarde cuando su cálida mano me guió por las escaleras de caracol hacia los dormitorios de chicos sin que nadie en absoluto nos viera. Nadie lo haría, la estrella del partido había sido Harry y solo Harry, y la celebración demandaba personalidades más carismáticas que Oliver y yo.

Nos movilizamos con lentitud hacia los cuartos de los chicos de séptimo. La manera en que me abrazó por detrás, pasando una mano por mi cintura y besándome tiernamente en la mejilla, me indicó que no tenía entre sus planes presupuestados el dejarme desnuda esa noche. Lo que me alegró y decepcionó en cierta forma, aunque solo quería celebrar de una manera más tranquila lo que había querido siempre, a pesar de que para ambos los recuerdos de ese lugar fueran más bien de otra índole.

Como fuera, cerró la puerta con un hechizo. Por privacidad, mientras yo me desplomaba en la cama con un suspiro que bien podría haber dado alguien que acaba de perder a un ser querido, o, en mi caso, una persona que se encuentra plenamente contenta. Más aun cuando Oliver se te acerca y se acurruca contigo en medio de la penumbra.

- ¿Te duele el estómago?- susurré de forma imperceptible.

- Estoy bien- afirmó, estrechándome contra él en una exquisita demanda de posesión- Estoy más que bien.

- Sí- murmuré, sintiendo su respiración sobre mi oreja- Cómo no estarlo.

- Te quiero- susurró, besando mi mejilla.

Bien podría haberle dicho te amo, pero era demasiado absurdo y cursi para salir de la boca jarro de Katie Bell. Demasiado vergonzoso, aun más que estar desnuda frente a él, o que ver las sonrisas astutas de Leanne y Malcolm esbozan cuando complotan en mi contra. Muy profundo, incluso aunque fuera la más pura de las verdades.

Me giré para quedar frente a él y alcanzar sus labios. Era la forma más sencilla de decir todo lo que alguien quiere sin necesidad de usar estúpidas palabras que no pueden sonar sinceras aunque lo deseen y lo sean. Varias veces Oliver me había dicho que me quería, y yo lo notaba natural, como si lo dijera sinceramente. Yo no podía, nunca se me había dado demostrar mis sentimientos de forma abierta, y aunque siempre había considerado a Oliver Wood similar a mí en ese sentido, yo había hecho que algo cambiara en su interior. O en realidad no había comprendido su carácter a cabalidad.

Oliver me dio un beso tan profundo, tan húmedamente intenso, que ni aunque me hubiera escrito su deseo con luces de neón me habría quedado más claro que era lo que le provocaba. Después de meses, aun me sorprendía que un chico me mirara de esa forma, que me quisiera de la manera en que él lo hacía.

Me separé de sus labios con gesto profesional y lo observé.

- Mmm… tal vez si debería asegurarme de cómo va ese estómago- murmuré mientras aventuraba una mano por su amplia espalda y lo acariciaba- Solo por tu salud, claro.

Oliver me dirigió una mirada torturada al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, pero no comprendí en absoluto qué quería decir. Suspiró cansadamente y se talló los ojos en un acto que reconocí del capitán que solía idear estrategias. Se mordió su perfecto labio inferior, mirándome entonces, y suspiró derrotado de nuevo.

Acarició la base de mi cuello con suavidad.

- Katie, ¿de veras puedes tú mover un músculo después del partido?- preguntó, triste.

- Oh, vamos, Oliver, ¿me estás diciendo que tienes todos tus músculos cansados?- sonreí mientras decía eso, pero bajé el rostro sonrojada por la connotación de la frase.

Oliver carraspeó nervioso y se rió entre dientes.

- No, no es eso- comentó, con un tono peculiar- Estoy perfectamente seguro de que tú podrías ayudarme, pero estoy agotado.

Le alcé las cejas con incredulidad, pero me rendí al notar que, después de todo, corría con razón. Sentía todos mis músculos agarrotados y tensos, y la única manera de calmarlos era descansada, no haciendo más ejercicio del que se aconseja a un ser humano. Cariñosa, me acurruqué de nuevo en sus brazos, sintiendo a Oliver posar su mentón en mi hombro con tranquilidad. Su respiración era demasiado tranquila y acompasada como para que estuviera del todo despierto, y fue como un aliciente para mis ojos, que poco a poco se fueron cerrando por el peso de los párpados.

Me pregunté por Leanne y Malcolm, y lo que vendría ahora. Habíamos ganado la copa y quedaban semanas de clases. Oliver se iba para no regresar, mi despedida de Hogwarts era algo nimio, sin importancia, pues regresaría.

Tendría que haber estado tranquila, notando la respiración de Oliver en mi cuello mientras dormía como la criatura perfecta que era, pero no podía.

¿Cómo, si la intuición me decía que lo que venía ahora no podía ser nada bueno?

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, como siempre quiero agradecer a los numerosos comentarios que siempre me llegan, cada uno mejor que el otro, y que me siguen apoyando. De corazón espero no estar aburriéndoles. Estos últimos capis han estado... no sé, lentos... demasiado tranquilos y felices, pero ya ven que he dejado el tema a discusión para lo que viene. Así que eso! Gracias de nuevo, espero que dejen sus comentarios que para eso hay gente que me trata como su esclava (ejem, al que le llega le llega, sin comentarios). _

_Un beso, GreenDoe. _


	20. Revelación

20

**20**

**REVELACIÓN**

Me acurruqué bajo la sombra del amplio árbol. Con el ceño fruncido, observé el lago, frustrada por el agua derretida y la vegetación llena de vida que comenzaba a rodearlo. Parecían echármelo en cara, celebrar la llegada del verano tanto como cada uno de los miembros que convivían en el castillo a mí alrededor. Excepto por Katie Bell, todos estaban contentos, mientras yo era consciente de que todo lo que el verano podía ofrecerme iba en contra de mis más desesperados y primarios deseos. La intuición me decía que las cosas saldrían mal, y no podía menos que darle la razón cuando recordaba que, hacía unos meses atrás, me había recostado bajo ese mismo árbol junto a Oliver, cansados después de lanzar piedras a la congelada superficie del lago, y horas antes de hacer el amor.

Parecía un sueño, no un recuerdo. Era demasiado feliz como para pertenecerme solo a mí, a mí que me daba asco notar el odio al comprender cómo, de un día para otro, las circunstancias de la vida podían cambiar. Como esta se componía de pequeños períodos de felicidad que, indudablemente, estaban destinados a acabar. Al menos cuando se trataba de mí.

Las vacaciones de verano acudían a mí esperando alegría y recibiendo desesperanza, amargura. Los años anteriores, tan infantiles y seguros, repletos de planes junto a los amigos o una sicodélica familia como la Bell, el verano era celebrado con parsimonia, con una serie de rituales que llevaba a cabo con minuciosa histeria. Arrastraba a Leanne hacia el lago y tomábamos los primeros zumos, tomados de la mesa del Gran Comedor, al aire libre, aun fríos y refrescantes bajo las sombras de los espesos árboles. Refunfuñaba, sí, incluso aquello formaba de mis rituales, por tener que concentrarme en los exámenes y verme radicada dentro de la calurosa torre de Gryffindor para estudiar hasta saberme libre de otro tipo de prueba, y planificaba junto a mi amiga todos aquellos proyectos a futuro que jamás realizaríamos, como conocer al violonchelista de las Brujas de Macbeth, y, en el caso de ella, acostarse con él.

Todo eso se había desvanecido de mi interior, o quizás aun permanecía guardado bajo siete llaves, en huelga hasta próximo aviso. Sabía cuál era la petición, la conocía tan bien que rondaba mi cabeza día a día desde unas semanas atrás, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Oliver Wood se iría de Hogwarts, era la ley de la vida, y no regresaría el siguiente primero de septiembre. Se iba para no volver, dejando la etapa escolar atrás, con los buenos recuerdos de haber sacado a Gryffindor de su sequía ganadora en el Quidditch como flamante capitán y quizás algún beso furtivo con la cazadora más pequeña e insignificante del equipo. Oliver hacía planes de independencia, recibía cartas sobre fichajes para equipos de la liga profesional, se escribía con sus padres para conseguir entradas para la final del mundo que se realizaría en el Reino Unido, y movía contactos para alquilar un apartamento en Londres. Prospectos, bienaventuranzas y un futuro espléndido por delante. El mundo le brillaba con luz propia de ahora en adelante, aunque parecía demasiado encandilado para ver que había alguien tan consumido en su propio egoísmo incapaz de sentirse feliz por él.

Para mi propio record, yo.

- Patético- murmuré en un susurro insignificante.

Era la forma de canalizar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos hacía un veneno auto flagelante. Culparme a mí misma por todas las cosas que siempre me habían sucedido me había sido útil toda mi vida para evitar la vergüenza y humillación de ver mi rostro surcado en lágrimas. Habiendo sido criada en una familia en la que todo se decía directamente, aunque tú no tuvieras la costumbre, desde pequeña se me habían echado en cara mis virtudes y defectos, tanto físicos como de carácter, y aquello había formado mi ser de manera tal que viviera rodeada de una capa difícil de franquear, bajo tres metros de sarcasmo y aparente indiferencia. Una criatura a menudo arisca y desconfiada, y, como era natural, que no había llorado desde que tenía diez años.

No iba a romper la tradición ahora.

- ¿Katie?- preguntó una suave y petulante voz.

Me giré a observar el atractivo rostro de Malcolm al tiempo que él se sentaba a mi lado, con una sonrisa franca y transparente. Lucía, según el amplio glosario de las chicas más tontas que yo, como un exquisito salvaje. Llevaba el cabello castaño todo enmarañado, repleto de hojas y ramas, la túnica desordenada y mal puesta, y su usual sonrisita de superioridad que largo tiempo atrás había sacado lo mejor de mi potencial asesino.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunté, mirando hacia el frente.

- Te seguí desde el castillo cuando pasaste y no respondiste a mi llamada- dijo Malcolm, encogiéndose de hombros- He estado mirándote detrás de unos arbustos desde hace una hora, por lo menos. Me he graduado de sicópata.

- Felicitaciones- me mofé, en un paupérrimo intento de reunir fuerzas para reírme.

Malcolm me alzó las cejas, divertido por mi fracaso. Agarró un guijarro del suelo y lo aventó con fuerza hacia la suave superficie del lago, produciendo el pequeño sonido de succión, como cuando se saca un tapón. Murmuró una que otra maldición al ver que no había llegado muy lejos, sacó un par de ramitas de su cabello, y finalmente volvió a observarme con una curiosidad brillante de compasión. Acercándose a mí con su usual familiaridad, me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y recosté mi cabeza, con todo mi cabello desgreñado, en su pecho. Resultaba gratificante poder encontrar en Malcolm al hermano que jamás había podido siquiera soñar en Sam, mi verdadero hermano.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Wood?- murmuró en mi oído. Desde mi posición me era imposible mirar, pero su voz transparentaba sus intenciones.

- No están, no he hablado con él en una semana y media- Intenté restarle importancia a mis palabras- Anda todo ocupado con sus movimientos después de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y no le has dicho lo que te pasa?- preguntó Malcolm, preocupado.

- A mí no me pasa nada- le corté, con tanta rapidez que acababa de corroborarle todo.

- Sí, claro, Katie- se burló con ironía- Y los moretones que tengo en el cuello son por un accidente. Conmigo no intentes fingir, ¿si?

- ¿Tienes moretones en el cuello?

- No es el punto- agregó Malcolm, con una sonrisa misteriosa- El punto es que voy a tener que golpear a Wood si no arregla las cosas pronto.

- No hay nada que arreglar- gruñí, arrastrando las palabras. Malcolm se recostó en el césped con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Entonces no estoy entendiendo.

Devolví mi mirada bruscamente hacia el lago, en busca de una manera adecuada para explicarle las cosas a Malcolm sin que acabara en el llanto que evitaba. Sabía que si dejaba que las palabras, la dichosa explicación, salieran de mi boca sin un filtro, acabaría por echarme a llorar de la manera odiosa que podía concebir, y no le iba dar eso ni a Malcolm ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a Oliver.

- No hemos peleado- comencé, intentando configurar la idea- Probablemente, si le preguntas a él te dirá que estamos igual de bien que siempre. Es eso lo que me molesta, parece no comprender que se irá y las cosas no seguirán igual. Si me dijera que prefiere mantenerse a un lado para no hacerlo más difícil lo comprendería, pero Oliver está simplemente… en otro mundo.

Uno, consideré, en el que yo no estaba. Oliver permanecía en su constante nube, lejos, muy lejos del resto de la gente, pero yo parecía haber sido expulsada de las puertas del paraíso sin ninguna clase de paracaídas. No me habría molestado tanto si me hubiera advertido, y, por sobre todas las cosas, si se hubiera dado cuenta. Wood en verdad comenzaba a volar en la estratósfera, no era consciente de todo lo que dejaba atrás al despedirse de Hogwarts, de que nunca volvería al colegio y que, desde entonces, comenzaría a apañárselas solo. No se daba cuenta de yo en verdad me creaba todas estas mentiras, esas supuestas preocupaciones por él, para encubrir mi real preocupación.

Si había una verdad a la que no quería enfrentarme, esta era. ¿Qué tal si a Oliver no le importaba mucho dejar Hogwarts? ¿Si no le importaba dejarme… a mí?

- Sospecho, Katie- Observé a Malcolm al recordar su presencia. Sonrió al percatarse de que no andaba particularmente astuta- Sospecho que a Wood le importa un rábano embutido lo que se viene entre ustedes.

Sentí mi mandíbula desencajarse y algo frío extenderse por mi pecho. Una cosa era que yo intuyera lo patética que era, pero otra cosa era que viniera uno de mis mejores amigos a decirme que al chico del que estaba enamorada le importaba bien poco lo que me sucediera después de irse de Hogwarts. Me sentí traicionada, humillada en un puro estado, y noté como mis mejillas adquirían un color ceroso y mis manos empezaban a sudar. Las ojeras que me acompañaban desde hacía una semana y media debían estar acentuándose ahora más que nunca.

Malcolm se echó a reír macabramente al ver mi expresión.

- ¡Cómo eres, Bell!- Controló su risa como pudo y rebatió mi cara de descontento- No me refería a lo que estás pensando, pequeña. Lo que te quiero decir es que Wood ve la relación de ustedes como algo demasiado claro, demasiado puro para ser alterado por la dichosa distancia. Creo que no espera que las cosas cambien, él es una persona bastante curiosa en todas sus facetas, sospecho, es… intrínsecamente bueno.

A esas alturas yo ya había adquirido un tic en el ojo de proporciones. Me acerqué a gatas hacia Malcolm y toqué con las palmas de las manos la cara del chico desvergonzado que tenía frente a mí. Él, como el desconfiado por naturaleza que siempre había sido, me observó con recelosa curiosidad, y una mueca de divertida burla en sus perfilados, delgados y perfectos labios. Mis sentimientos eran levemente sencillos de convencer, y mi decisión rápida de disuadir. ¿Podía acaso rebatir yo que Oliver era la persona más buena, pura y de buen corazón que había? Si Malcolm creía que era eso lo que le pasaba a Oliver, y usualmente ambos estaban en una sintonía incomprensible para mí, entonces quizás…

- ¿Me harás caso o no?- preguntó él, a través de sus brillantes ojos azules.

Sonreí insegura, pero entonces recordé los moretones rosados que Malcolm tenía en el cuello. Para mi sorpresa, o tal vez no, él se echó a reír nerviosamente en cuanto se lo pregunté.

El castillo tenía un ambiente anticipadamente festivo. De manera natural, los estudiantes estaban sumergidos estudiando, pero todos se reconfortaban sabiendo que al menos no tenían tanto trabajo como los de séptimo o los de quinto, que debían rendir pruebas especiales en una semana más. Por ahora, los estudiantes de los otros cursos tenían permitido usar sus horas a gusto propio, en especial porque los profesores debían repasar a los que se examinarían en los EXTASIS y TIMOS con más esfuerzo que nunca.

Intenté mantenerme serena durante el camino. No quería derrumbarme en cuanto viera a Oliver, firme ante la resolución que me había hecho para aclarar las cosas antes de que fuera tarde. No provocaría que todo se echara a perder solo por culpa de la mala comunicación, y lo mejor era ser de una vez francos y explicarle lo mucho que me importaba. Lo mucho que lo amaba.

Esperé apoyada en una estatua con gesto despreocupado y los ojos fijos en la puerta del aula del profesor Flitwick. Las palabras de Malcolm resonaban aun en mi cabeza como una lejana melodía que pedía audiencia, pero yo no sabía si hacerles o no caso. Siempre había sabido que Oliver no era completamente normal. Aparte de su exacerbado gusto por el Quidditch y su notable abandono de todo lo que tuviera que ver con calificaciones, contaba con el conocimiento de su peculiar proceder a lo largo de toda nuestra relación, y el mismo inicio de esta. Se había fijado, dentro de todas las chicas en que podría haberlo hecho, en una muchachita menudita, de modesta belleza y escaso cerebro con algo de aptitud para el Quidditch, menor que él. Lo había hecho de manera natural, sin la malicia de algunos alumnos mayores que se divertían enamorando a chicas menores y trataban de sobrepasarse con ellas; él me había protegido, de hecho, había intentado controlar lo que yo suponía era el deseo normal que podían sentir dos personas que se gustaban de nuestra manera, y solo había cedido al ver mi determinación.

Sabía eso, lo sabía antes de conocerlo y hablarle por primera vez, en la lejana primera semana de mi segundo año en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que sentía que había pasado con Oliver, aquello no tenía que significar obligatoriamente que sus sentimientos, la idealización de toda chica enamorada, fueran tan profundos como su constancia con la escoba. O como los míos propios. Él no tenía porque quererme tan a largo plazo como yo lo hacía, no tenía porque ser incapaz de concebir su vida sin mí a su lado. Quizás para Oliver había sido una simple y normal etapa, como todos. La primera chica, el primer beso, las primeras caricias y una primera vez.

Y yo que siempre había pensado que habría una segunda.

La puerta del aula se abrió seguida de una estampida de ansiosos y neuróticos alumnos de séptimo, entre los que divisé a Percy Weasley leyendo como frenético un texto de Transformaciones avanzada. Nunca me había preguntado cómo rayos era Oliver dentro de sus clases, con sus compañeros, aunque siempre había tenido la impresión de que lo querían amablemente a pesar de lo loquito que lo consideraran. Me pareció curioso verle hablando con un chico de lacio pelo rubio y sonrisa amable. Aunque lo dudé en un principio, me di cuenta, por la forma en que le hablaba, que ellos dos eran amigos. Una de las tantas cosas que yo nunca había sabido.

No me vio, pero si lo hizo el otro chico. Si me había llevado una suave sorpresa al notar un compañerismo verdadero de Oliver con otra persona, me paralicé de verdad al notar como aquel muchacho me sonreía con reconocimiento y le daba un codazo en las costillas a Oliver. Jamás me había comentado que le hubiera dicho a alguien sobre nosotros, pero era indudable que ese muchacho sí estaba al tanto.

Y solo entonces él me vio. Se acercó a mí con pasos lentos, mirando aun distraídamente hacia atrás, donde su amigo desaparecía con un gesto de alguien que no ha visto absolutamente nada. Me pregunté por qué rayos Leanne no podía ser así conmigo y tenía que sonreír como idiota cada vez que Oliver se cruzaba con nosotras en el pasillo de la escuela.

- Katie, ¿qué…?- Noté la sorpresa en sus ojos y voz.

- Necesito hablar- le corté al instante, antes de que mi determinación se escabullera- Por favor.

Oliver me tomó de la mano y me condujo detrás de la estatua donde yo me había apoyado. Parecía asustado, pero me importaba bien poco si yo estaba así de nerviosa. Con su delgado y ligero cabello desordenado por algún hechizo mal hecho en clase, sus labios en una suave sonrisa, y sus grandes y cálidos ojos mirándome, Oliver esperó pacientemente a que yo me decidiera a hablar. Ahora o nunca, me dije.

- Escúchame bien, Oliver Wood, porque no lo repetiré- Mantuve mis ojos fijos en los suyos mientras notaba, alarmada, que mi voz adquiría un tono acusatorio que no había pretendido- No me importa que te vayas de Hogwarts- Oliver frunció el ceño ofendido- No me importa que ahora vayas a vivir solo y dejes de ser un chico de colegio, ni que conozcas a una chica más guapa que yo en el club donde vayas a jugar, no me importa ni un poco- Avancé un paso hacia él y soldé mis ojos en los suyos- Te advierto que, hagas lo que hagas, yo voy a seguir detrás de ti, que no dejaré que me olvides.

Miré con cuidado su rostro, Oliver tenía un gesto peculiar en la cara. Sus ojos habían adquirido las dimensiones de los de los elfos domésticos, y su boca estaba contraída en una extraña mueca de perplejidad que jamás le había visto, ni siquiera cuando la profesora McGonagall le había gritado que reconsiderara sus prioridades. Y, si mal no me equivocaba, se había ruborizado. Aquella era mi señal, lo más importante.

- Te advierto que estoy enamorada, Oliver.

Oliver sonrió tan descaradamente que tuve que ocultarme en su pecho y amarrar mis brazos alrededor de su espalda. Él se rió.

- ¿Estás amenazándome, Bell?- preguntó, con aquel tono de capitán suyo- Porque ahora te advierto yo que esas cosas me las tomo muy en serio.

Acercó sus labios a mí con el deseo de tranquilizarme, yo ya lo sabía. Tanto o más, quizás,que de la conversación que tendríamos ahora dependería lo que nos sucediera.

* * *

_Hola! Ejem, bien... pueden poner las siguientes letras al inicio de sus posibles comentarios: "A" significa que desearían darme con un hacha, "B" que preferirían darme un electroshock, "C" todas las anteriores y "D" otros. Para que no me odien demasiado por demorarme en actualizar y hacer sufrir a estos dos, jejejeje. Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron, quedé realmente feliz con lo felices que todos parecían, así que... muchas, muchas gracias. Ahora, por ejemplo, si quieren hacer de sus vidas una experiencia más excitante, deberían dejarme un review, no hay nada más adrenalínico. Nos vemos, espero que pronto! GreenDoe. _


	21. Formalidades

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

Para bajarte del cielo

**21**

**FORMALIDADES**

Fue un beso. Como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo, comenzó por un breve toqué de labios y siguió con el contacto más profundo, aquel que esperaba que nunca dejara de provocar la misma agitación en mi cuerpo jamás. Mordió mi labio inferior y movió su lengua con tanta provocación y tranquilidad de su parte que tuve que hacer acopio de fuerza para no dejar que mi parte menos fuerte hiciera acto de presencia, según acostumbraba dejarla si se trataba de Oliver.

Se alejó de mí después de una breve fracción, luego de degustar la sensación del beso y mirarme con un brillo raro en los ojos. Mis manos, que habían estado alrededor de su espalda, bajaron gracias a las suyas hasta ambos lados de mi cintura, donde entrelazó nuestros dedos cariñosamente. Me pregunté, de pronto, de dónde rayos había sacado la idea de decirle toda esa sarta de idioteces, por muy verdaderas que fueran, a Oliver. No era mi estilo decir cursiladas, no era mi estilo decir mucho, en realidad. De milagro no me había sonrojado a la hora de decirlas, aunque ahora mis mejillas se estaban coloreando de un suave tono carmesí.

- Tenemos que hablar- susurró él, al abandonar la comisura de mis labios. Me reí nerviosamente.

- Sí… supongo, aunque imagino que estarás ocupado ahora, ¿no?- comenté. Para mi desgracia, Oliver sonrió.

- De hecho, justo ahora tengo tiempo.

Fruncí el ceño, derrotada, y me dejé llevar por su cálida mano derecha hacia algún lugar que poblaba su aireada cabeza. Me sentía completamente de trapo, una extensión del cuerpo de Oliver que él manejaba a su completo antojo, como si mis extremidades respondieran solo a sus deseos, y cualquier intención que manara de mi cerebro fuera una tontería, lo que era, con seguridad, muy cierto.

Oliver, con aquel talento especial que tenía para encontrarse con salas desocupadas, me apretujó en contra de una mesa presente en el aula, y me alzó para sentarme ahí como si fuera una niña pequeña. Haciéndome la idiota, contemplé fascinada las volutas de polvo que abundaban por el aire, y él puso sus dos manos a ambos lados de mis caderas, evitando que pudiera rehusar sus ojos más de lo necesario. Era eso o tener que fijarme en sus brazos, su espalda, su cuello, y, ¡o cielos…! Sus labios, entreabiertos y tensos, bailando la danza que convocaba a Katie como un imán.

- ¿A qué iba todo eso, Katie?- preguntó él- ¿Qué es esto de venir a buscarme para decirme esas cosas, así, de pronto?

Me reí como la idiota que era, algo con lo que ya había dejado de luchar largo tiempo atrás, alrededor de los primeros meses de vida… Oliver no me había acusado con su tono de voz, solo estaba profundamente perplejo, así lo demostraba cada uno de los gestos faciales en su cara y la aprehensiva forma de hacer énfasis en cada palabra. Y, aunque yo había llegado ahí con la disposición de decirle que estaba más que harta de su inconsciente evasión conmigo, pues sabía que él no se había dado cuenta de ello, no era tan sencillo llegar y espetarle lo molesta que estaba si él me trataba así y me besaba de esa manera esquizoide.

Así que puse mi mejor rostro de niña encaprichada y enrosqué maniáticamente un mechón de mi cabello.

- Solo quería dejarte las cosas claras- murmuré- Tú has estado tan distante, y yo…

- ¿Distante?- Dejé caer mis párpados esbozando una mueca incrédula al escuchar sus palabras, pero la ironía nunca había sido un gran recurso contra Oliver Wood. Lo quería, sí, pero era un poco lento.

- Estás tan preocupado de conseguir las dichosas entradas a los mundiales, y tan entusiasmado con tu departamento y el equipo- Me encogí de hombros- Te estaba advirtiendo que no se te ocurriera ver otra chica, o chico… - Él solo alzó las cejas- Porque no me haría ninguna gracia tener que hacer un escándalo en los entrenamientos del… ¿cuál es, al final?

- Puddlemere United- acotó Oliver.

- Ajá, eso- susurré, enredando mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo, por debajo de sus brazos.

Oliver me abrazó cariñosamente y descansó su mentón sobre mi cabeza, haciéndome cosquillas de vez en cuando en la coronilla gracias a su juguetona nariz. Sería agradable cuando yo creciera solo un poco más de estatura, solo un poco, para que Oliver no se tuviera que agachar a niveles escandalosamente bajos y poco recomendados para su espalda. Su dedo índice, suponía que era eso pues mis ojos estaban fijos en su insignia de Gryffindor, acarició mi divertida oreja con la parte más externa, haciéndome cosquillas con el pequeñísimo roce.

- ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste antes?- preguntó de forma ansiosa. ¿Y ahora, qué?

- ¿Qué cosa dije antes?- inquirí, no muy interesada.

- Eso de que estabas enamorada- murmuró nervioso- Nunca me has dicho que me…

- Te quiero- le corté, sabiendo hacia donde apuntaban sus pensamientos- Es solo que me resulta chistoso decir esta clase de cosas, ¿sabes? Mi familia es lo más parecido a una manada de leones, y, bueno… no va conmigo decir lo que siento.

- Oh...- Fue su astuta respuesta por un momento, hasta que decidió cambiar por completo el tema- ¿Crees poder venir conmigo al lago mañana por la tarde?

Por mí yo habría dejado el colegio si me lo hubiera pedido, pero Leanne había puesto su mejor rostro de protectora madre de dragón al saber que estaría "perdiendo mi tiempo" cuando los exámenes eran tan reales como el casi seguro vampirismo de Snape. Le había comentado mi asalto a Oliver y, en una primera instancia, había parecido satisfecha de mi movimiento, pero cuando había sabido que me perdería toda su fabulosa charla acerca de los hechizos convocadores y su inutilidad para la vida de Katie Bell, su ceño se había arrugado.

- Que se pudra Oliver Wood- Fue su frase fatal.

No le dije nada, por supuesto, pero en el fondo de mi mente yo estaba reemplazando el nombre de Oliver por el suyo. Nunca había sido una chica de lo más responsable, no como Leanne, al menos, pero tampoco pasaba todas las clases cazando moscardones sin prestar atención a la lección. La excepción a mi riguroso sistema de estudio previo a los exámenes, y podía dar fe de que lo era, tenía que tener el apellido Wood en su frente. O en mis pensamientos.

El mañana, no obstante, parecía no querer llegar tan rápido. El único que parecía estar comprendiéndome era Malcolm, que estaba mortalmente aburrido durante nuestras largas sesiones en la biblioteca, argumentándome en voz lo bastante baja para que la tirana que leía frunciendo el ceño cerca de nosotros no nos escuchara.

Malcolm formaba parte de un grupo bastante curioso en su propia casa, siempre lo había pensado así. Él era, por lejos, la cosa más normal de todo el asunto, y compartía con sus amigos ciertos asuntos de interés, aunque con ninguno compartían los gustos al completo. Estaba Cedric Diggory, por ejemplo, aquel chico guapo con que recordaba haberle dado celos a Oliver, con quien mi amigo compartía el gusto por el Quidditch, aunque lo cierto fuera que Malcolm solía decir que Cedric era demasiado bueno y que tarde o temprano le harían una grande. Luego, en la otra mano, estaban tres chicos de aspecto insolente y no muy Hufflepuff que aplicaban la misma técnica de molestar a la chica que les gustaba antes de invitarlas. Pero que eran demasiado descarados para el gusto de mi amigo, y con harto menos cerebro que él.

Así que, reconociéndose como un chico de lo más influenciable, Malcolm me había explicado que estar con Cedric días antes del examen era igual de absurdo que pedirle un beso a Leanne ahora, y que sus otros amigos eran una pésima influencia si uno tenía la intención de salir de Hogwarts antes de cumplir los cuarenta años.

- Siempre se toma estas cosas muy en serio, ¿no?- me apuntó, dirigiendo una mirada calculada a Leanne. Yo me encogí de hombros simplemente.

- Su madre es capaz de enviarle una planta carnívora si no saca buenas calificaciones- expliqué.

- ¿Y la tuya?- inquirió.

- Se sorprende de que haya llegado tan lejos- Sonreí de oreja a oreja al tiempo que Malcom dejaba escapar una sonrisita fuera de lugar, considerando el lugar.

Me removí inquieta en mi asiento y observé a quienes nos rodeaban. La mayoría eran, o estudiantes obsesivos como Leanne y Hermione Granger, o tipos que difícilmente ponían un pie en la biblioteca durante todo el curso hasta que necesitaban con urgencia ponerse al día con las asignaturas para lograr un aceptable. Ninguno nos prestaba atención, así que debía ser rápida en actuar.

- Necesito que distraigas a Leanne mañana por la tarde- Malcolm abrió la boca para protestar- Y no me digas que no puedes porque esos moretones en tu cuello no me dicen lo mismo.

Cerró la boca al instante.

Sin otra opción que ayudarme o ayudarme, preferí que Malcolm no me comentara su plan. Suponía factiblemente que involucraba un pasillo desierto y Leanne contra una pared, pero más detalles involucraban poner mi salud mental en un estado de riesgo. Que a ella le gustara saber todas y cada una de las menudencias acerca de mi vida íntima no significaba que yo tuviera intención de saber algo acerca de la suya, que, hasta donde yo sabía, era más variada que la mía pero no tan profunda. Y yo no necesitaba tener más de un dedo de frente para entender que Malcolm era el chico apropiado que Leanne consideraría para pasar a mayores.

_Asco._ Me estremecí al salir a los terrenos del colegio pensando en ello. La luz clara y potente del verano que días antes me había sido tan antipática, venía ahora hacia mí de forma natural, como algo inevitable. Lo importante por ahora era Oliver, y ya tendría el tiempo suficiente al volver a Hogwarts el siguiente curso para deprimirme como correspondía.

Dos fuertes brazos se enredaron en mi escasa cintura y di un salto de muerte. Oliver, quién más, se rió bajando la cabeza a la altura de mi oreja.

- Perdón- dijo sincera y tiernamente, con sus grandes ojos oscuros derritiéndome.

- No sabía que podía saltar tanto- murmuré, mirando alrededor en busca de ojos indiscretos, y esperando que se riera.

- Ven.

Antes de que pudiera respirar, Oliver ya me había jalado torpemente del brazo y me arrastraba a la orilla del lago en busca de algún lugar cubierto de cualquier mirada censuradora, como de profesores, por ejemplo, desde el castillo. Nos apretujamos entre unos arbustos y me senté entre sus piernas abiertas, todavía enredada entre sus brazos y con su mentón apoyado en el hombro.

Me besó en la mejilla y rozó justo debajo de mi ojo derecho con su nariz juguetonamente. No era que no fuera cariñoso, pero no solía ser así de posesivo, y eso me gustaba.

- Te quiero- murmuró, y besó entonces mi oreja- Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?

- Mmm…

- Dilo- me instó con voz tierna- Anda, Katie.

- ¿Huh?

- Katie…- amenazó.

- Vale, vale, si tanto quieres escucharlo- Desvié la mirada avergonzada- Te quiero, te quiero tanto que soy patética solo de decirlo.

- Eres patética de cualquier manera, pequeña y bonita patética.

- ¿Tomaste algo?- pregunté preocupada.

Oliver se rió y deshizo su amarra a mí alrededor para instarme a voltearme y quedar frente a él, mirándolo tan de cabo a rabo en el rostro como no lo hacía hace bastante tiempo. La forma en que sus ojos negros relucían como brillantes cuentitas de juguetes era hipnótica, pero solo para mí, que lo quería varias veces más que a mí misma y al resto de la gente que conocía. La piel de sus mejillas, quizás lo único suave de su cuerpo, se estiraba hacia arriba en una sonrisa de niño travieso, y su cabello estaba tan en su lugar que de pronto deseé locamente haberlo visto de pequeño y abrazarlo hasta cortarle la respiración. Que cosa más tierna.

Me gustó ver que Oliver me miraba igual que yo lo hacía, como si le trajera igual de loco que él a mí, pero siempre se me había dado bien cortar los momentos buenos.

- ¿Esto no es una clase de despedida, cierto?- dije recelosa, y Oliver sonrió.

- Claro que no- dijo como si yo estuviera hablando idioteces- Por supuesto que no. Es solo una despedida de Hogwarts juntos, y, en realidad, quería preguntarte algo.

- No me voy a casar contigo- tonteé. Oliver se sonrojó infantilmente y rió.

- Como si quisiera- me sacó la lengua y volvió a sonreír hasta que tuvo mi atención- Me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo a la final de Quidditch. Van a estar mis padres, pero…

Perdió el hilo de la conversación y noté que estaba nervioso.

- ¿Es en serio?- jadeé emocionada. Oliver se encogió de hombros- ¡Por supuesto que quiero ir!

Me contempló perplejo y supuse, sin estar muy segura si aquello significaba algo bueno o no, que él esperaba otro tipo de reacción de mi parte. Parecía sorprendentemente nervioso por algo, y estuve a punto de decirle que cerrara la boca porque parecía un bobo. Un bobo lindo, por supuesto.

- ¿N-no te… ya sabes, no te molesta que vayan a estar mis padres?

- ¿Debería?- pregunté sincera.

- Bueno…- Él lo pensó un momento y sonrió de forma tímida- Son tus suegros.

- Suegros, eso suena repugnante- dije con una mueca antes de acercarme para tratar de besarlo- Probablemente tu madre me odiara, pero puedo soportarlo con tal de ver a Víctor Krum.

- Ja, ja- gruñó con el ceño fruncido- Eso no es divertido.

Oliver atrapó mis labios en un solo movimiento rápido y se estiró cuan largo era sobre el césped, llevándome con él y afirmándome con seguridad por la cintura. No había muchas personas cerca. De hecho, desde donde estábamos no se podía ver a nadie, y probablemente nadie nos vería, así que no me sorprendí del todo, pero sí me agrado, cuando me alzó aun más para que su boca quedara sobre mi cuello. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de algo, Oliver me besaba en los párpados, la nariz, las orejas, y, de remate, en la boca, con una profundidad y habilidad que había ganado después de todos los meses que llevábamos de práctica. Me levanté un poco para observarlo bien y volvimos a besarnos. Lento, concienzuda y profundamente, al ritmo en que mi mano bajaba a través de su jersey y trepaba hasta alcanzar el broche de su pantalón.

Oliver se congeló.

- ¿Te hice daño?- pregunté nerviosa. Oliver resopló entre exasperado y molesto.

- Voy a cometer una barbaridad- avisó con voz ronca.

Me reí, pero rápidamente me puse a horcajadas sobre él, y, con una sensualidad recién descubierta, evitando mostrar signos de debilidad o vergüenza, comencé a desvestirme ante el rostro crispado de dolor y tensión de Oliver. Parecía estar luchando con fuerza para no echárseme encima, pero me divirtió su expresión concentrada, como si estuviera pensando en un campo de margaritas para no perder la cabeza.

Su respiración se desaceleró cuando vio el tiempo que me tomaba para dejar mi ropa a un lado. Perdió el norte cuando me puse a tontear con mi cabello.

- Muy chistosa- murmuró, atrayéndome hacia él y besando mi clavícula de manera brusca- Tenemos que estar muy locos para hacer esto aquí, ¿lo sabes?

- No alegues, es esto o nada. Y tú también lo deseas.

Esperé que me diera la razón con impaciencia, pero olvidé cualquier cosa cuando me despojó de mi ropa interior y me miró evaluativamente con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos, deteniéndose con una risita en mis pechos. Toda la inseguridad que había tenido a los doce años regresó a mi cuerpo y deseé por un momento ser una chica por completo desarrollada, y no la esmirriada adolescente que aun no tenía mucho con que llamar la atención.

Oliver acarició mis piernas mientras yo me encargaba de bajarle los pantalones, y dejé de pensar con claridad, la señal indiscutida de que volvía a estar en la misma nube arriba del cielo donde Oliver solía vivir su mundo privado. Aquel donde yo podía dejar atrás todas las formalidades que solían avergonzarme y disfrutar de él a consciencia. Y donde uno se abstraía por completo, al nivel de no darme cuenta de que Oliver se las había apañado para darnos vuelta, ponerse sobre mí y comenzar el preámbulo anterior, que muchas veces era mejor que el acto en sí mismo.

- ¿Katie?- susurró con voz rara. Mi respuesta fue un ruido entrecortado que sonó _parecido_ a Oliver y que hizo que él se estremeciera antes de volver a hablar- Si lo estaba deseando, mucho.

- ¡Ajá!- dije con voz floja y sofocada- ¡Lo sabía!

* * *

_¡Hola! Antes que cualquier cosa, ¡lo siento, lo siento! No era mi intención demorarme tanto, pero estuve en una época de nula inspiración Katibellesca, y justo estoy con un fic que es radicalmenete lo opuesto (desde mi punto de vista como "escritora") a lo que es esta historia. Pero en fin... lamento que algunos tengan que volver al otro capítulo para ver en qué quedó, me carga cuando me hacen eso. Ahora sí, agradecer a Yakumo- Chan, gracias por todas las muchas cosas lindas que me dijiste, jejeje, muy lindo, de veras; Y a Javiera, también, por el enorme entusiasmo mostrado. No sé si respondí a los comentarios que de verdad puedo responder, así que me iré a ver. _

_Espero actualizar pronto, así que no me golpeen (mucho). Un beso, GreenDoe. _


	22. Asuntos ineludibles

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

Para bajarte del cielo

**22**

**ASUNTOS INELUDIBLES**

Suspiré tranquila una vez que me vi protegida del resto de los estudiantes, luego de dar codazos a diestra y siniestra, en el compartimiento. A mi lado, Oliver me miró con la curiosidad escrita en la cara, como si mi rostro estuviera adornado de pequeñas lucecitas de colores. Me limité a negar con la cabeza y fijé mi vista en la ventanilla del compartimiento, mientras Leanne, quizás creyendo que no la veía, ponía los ojos en blanco, se apoltronaba cómodamente y sacaba un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Me obligué a mi misma a parpadear varias veces hasta asimilar a cabalidad la bizarra situación en la que estaba, como llevaba haciendo de forma corriente en los últimos días.

Aunque me gustara, con sus pros y contras, no dejaba de ser algo muy raro.

Como añadido a la invitación de Oliver para acompañarle al mundial, había llegado una disposición seudo implícita entre nosotros acerca de la clandestinidad de nuestra relación. Ya daba igual si nos veían o no de forma más cariñosa de lo que se esperaba, pero habíamos pasado juntos tantas horas en las últimas semanas de clases que se me hacía extraño que los gemelos Weasley aun no hubieran reparado en nuestras manos tomadas o las sonrisas idiotas. Suponía que Sirius Black seguía siendo un tema mucho más importante tanto para ellos como para el resto de Hogwarts, y hasta la misma Leanne leía con el ceño fruncido el artículo de su fuga milagrosa.

No podía menos que agradecer el hecho, aunque de vez en cuando me descubriera deseando un remezón a la vergüenza de Oliver. Volvía a sonreírme como idiota de vez en cuando, y estaba segura de qué era lo que pensaba en esos momentos. Tanto Leanne como él parecían tener una fijación especial con mi sexualidad, aunque Oliver tenía una perspectiva de ello más concreta.

- ¿No quieres ir con Jack?- le pregunté después de unos minutos en silencio, ansiosa.

Jack había resultado ser el único y gran amigo de Oliver, probablemente porque era el único con la paciencia para aguantarlo con sus excentricidades. Era el mismo chico que me había sonreído cuando esperaba a Oliver fuera de su salón, y le había preguntado por él un par de días después de nuestro encuentro en el lago. Se habían hecho amigos durante su primer año en Hogwarts, luego de trenzarse en una disputa a golpes acerca del mejor equipo de Quidditch. Jack también era un fanático, aunque parecía ser más pasivo, y se había hecho cercano a Oliver luego de que la profesora McGonagall los mandara a limpiar orinales juntos por casi cinco horas.

Desde entonces eran camaradas, y, aunque las diferencias deportivas continuaban, se llevaban bien, probablemente porque Oliver había evolucionado en el maniaco obsesivo que era, y Jack en un tranquilo y reservado muchacho. Oliver me lo había presentado una semana después de nuestro acuerdo sin demasiado aspaviento, y me había bastado hablar con él dos veces para ver que era la mar de pacífico.

Observé fijamente a Oliver, quien me observaba desconcertado.

- Eh… ¿quieres que me vaya?- preguntó. Me pareció ver a Leanne haciendo como que vomitaba tras su periódico.

- No- dije de forma tenaz, y me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el asiento- Solo no quiero que te aburras o te sientas incómodo, ¿sabes? Leanne puede ser un tanto idiota a veces, e irritante, también.

- Mis disculpas, Katie- Leanne asomó su rostro burlón- Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Qué los entretenga como un bufón entre sesión y sesión de besos?

- Muy irritante- corroboré, ignorando a mi amiga y mi rostro sonrojado.

- Las cosas como son- siguió Leanne, aunque ahora miraba a Oliver- Tengo curiosidad, Wood, ¿es Katie tan mojigata en la intimidad como aparenta serlo?

Esbozó una sonrisa macabra antes de volver a fijar su atención en la lectura. Por la forma en que Oliver posó sus ojos en sus manos, supe que ahora no era la única incómoda y sonrojada, aunque lo mío fuera más humillante. No sabía si era producto de la agresión a mi pudor o la ira en su contra, pero estaba segura de que una cosa era que Leanne me molestara a mí, y otra que también se las apañara en presencia de Oliver. Él no le había hecho nada de nada, y no era como que yo la hubiera ofendido.

Oliver, un poquito más tranquilo que yo, que estaba a punto de abalanzarme, tomó una de mis manos y entrelazó nuestros dedos de la manera suave a la que me estaba acostumbrando adictamente en las últimas semanas. Si bien llevábamos casi un año viéndonos, o al menos un año desde que me había besado en la bajada de las escalera, solo ahora me hacía a la idea de Oliver y yo como un todo, como una pareja, y se había convertido en una realidad agradable, por muchas situaciones horrorosas y perturbadoras que atrajera con ello. Como la situación de tener "suegros".

Teniendo en cuenta las situaciones de la gente de mi edad, era raro saber que Oliver quería que conociera a sus padres. Con solo quince años, estaba acostumbrada a que los pocos compañeros que tenían relaciones amorosas dejaran todo eso dentro de las murallas de Hogwarts. No sucedía lo mismo con los alumnos mayores, no obstante, y Oliver lo era. Era bastante normal que algunos de séptimo siguieran juntos al salir del colegio, y también que se invitaran y pasaran tiempo en vacaciones. Para mí, en cambio, no era así.

Dudaba que Oliver hubiera hablado de mí con sus padres, lo dudaba con franca sinceridad, pero al menos debían saber que había "alguien", pues, después de todo, iría con ellos a los mundiales. Los míos, en cambio, sabían con parcialidad quien era Leanne, y jamás se me había pasado la lunática idea de comentarles de mi capitán de Quidditch. Sabía que no me tomarían en cuenta, y que creerían que era solo un primer amor adolescente, lo que probablemente era, pero aquello no significaba que yo me lo tomara tan a la ligera.

Oliver se acurrucó contra la ventanilla del compartimiento y estiró sus piernas en forma de v para que pudiera acurrucarme entre medio y echar mi espalda contra su pecho. Faltaba cerca de la mitad del viaje y estaba algo cansada, pues con Leanne nos habíamos puesto a ordenar nuestras cosas a eso de las once de la noche, aunque aquello no parecía afectarle a ella. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Oliver y cerré los ojos, mientras él posaba su mentón cerca de mi coronilla. No podía llevar ahí más de media hora cuando una voz divertida, arrogantemente familiar, resonó en el compartimiento.

- ¿Interrumpo, muchachos?

Me encontré de pronto con el rostro de Malcolm a escasos centímetros del mío, con una mueca divertida en los labios. Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se irguió para lanzarle una ojeada burlona a Oliver, que, detrás de mí, gruñó y me apretó más contra su cuerpo de manera posesiva. Aun con mis ojos desbordados, que se habían puesto como platos ante el descaro de mi amigo, pude notar el evidente recelo de Oliver por Malcolm, probablemente sin olvidar el curioso interés que este había mostrado en el principio.

Como el no conocía al imbécil de Preece, no sabía que esperarse. Pero yo sí, y era consciente de su evidente afán por fastidiar a Wood.

- ¿Qué tal el par de tórtolos, Leanne?- preguntó Malcolm, dirigiéndose a mi amiga.

No había forma en que esto acabara bien. Malcolm y Leanne juntos eran algo fuera de todo precedente, y ni Oliver ni yo nos merecíamos pasar por esto sin haberles hecho nada. Leanne dobló con parsimonia su periódico y me sonrió con suficiencia antes de hablar. Había un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo tragar saliva sonoramente.

- Como los ves, han pasado toda la mañana pegados como pulpos- Hizo un sonido grosero de succión y soltó una risita- Batieron cualquier record al estar ocho minutos seguidos besándose, es increíble que aun respiren.

Cerré los ojos y me encogí en los férreos brazos de Oliver, que de pronto se había quedado congelado. Sentí su rostro enterrado en mi cabello, y también el corillo de risas idiotas que Malcolm y Leanne dieron al vernos.

- Lo siento- musité en un susurro, asegurándome de que solo él pudiera escucharme.

- No hay problema- respondió de la misma forma, aunque el tono sombrío me alertó de que daría su escoba por estar en cualquier otra parte en ese momento- Tienes unos amigos _muy_ divertidos, ¿segura que no quieres ir tú con Jack?

- Imbéciles- mascullé en voz más alta. Malcolm se volvió para mirarme.

- ¿Me hablaste, Bell?

Le saqué infantilmente la lengua y vi su elaborada sonrisa antes de sentarse junto a Leanne. En menos de un minuto estaban besándose como si se les estuviera yendo la vida en eso. ¿Por qué mis amigos podían estar así sin que yo sintiera inevitablemente la necesidad de molestarlos, y ellos eran incapaces de mantenerse callados cuando era yo la que estaba haciéndolo? No me parecía demasiado justo, pero decidí quedarme callada y abstenerme de cualquier dicho.

Me recosté nuevamente sobre Oliver y él me atrajo aun más con sus brazos. Alcé mi cabeza para que mi nariz quedara recostada contra su cuello, pues, aunque no fuera una posición nada cómoda, así podía olisquearlo y tranquilizarme sabiendo que esta ahí, como parte de mi fantasía más profunda de despertar alguna vez a su lado.

Justo cuando él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, me quedé dormida.

Desperté entre medio de gritos, llamadas y el insistente traqueteo del tren a medida que su marcha iba decreciendo. Los alumnos ya comenzaban a prepararse para salir de ahí, y debíamos estar llegando a la estación, o estar en la misma. Oliver se las arregló para mirarme y sonrió al notarme despierta. Por su rostro descansado parecía que no era la única que había dormido algo.

- Acabamos de entrar al andén.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunté. Oliver me miró sin entender- Digo, ¿nos separamos aquí y ya está?

Era extraño pensar que tendríamos que separarnos después de haber pasado juntos tanto tiempo. Realmente juntos, en verdad. Me causaba una sensación de vacío verme desprovista de mi rutina con Oliver de pronto, y tenía curiosidad por lo que él pudiera pensar al respecto.

- Quiero que conozcas a mis padres- sonrió inseguro ante la idea- Y esperaba que pudieras ir a mi casa algunos días, la copa no será hasta casi finales de agosto. Podría ir a verte a tu casa…

- ¡No!- exclamé de forma brusca. Oliver pareció ofendido- No es nada contra ti, es contra ellos. Leanne y Malcolm no son nada en comparación a mi familia.

- Suena espantoso- murmuró Oliver, levemente espantado- Pero creo que tendrán que conocerme si vas conmigo a los mundiales.

- ¿Es necesario, cierto?- solté un gruñido ofuscado- Supongo que puedo arreglármelas un día en que mi hermano no esté en casa.

Me sonrió y deshizo su abrazo. Me puse de pie todo lo rápido que pude y arreglé mis ropas mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventanilla con curiosidad. Las puertas del tren comenzaban a abrirse, pero no reconocí ningún rostro familiar entre medio de la multitud de personas que esperaban impacientes abajo, aunque creí ver al padre de Leanne. Eso me hizo acordarme de mi amiga, de hecho, pero Oliver me dijo que se había ido a despedir de unas chicas de Ravenclaw. La ausencia de Malcolm me hizo sospechar que a lo mejor sería otro tipo de despedidas.

Mientras intentábamos salir, reparé de forma vaga en lo rara que era la situación. Considerando que hacia un año atrás no sabía que pasaba con Oliver, y que ahora me ataba a él como si fuera familia, realmente las cosas habían cambiado un poco. De nuevo la idea de que éramos una pareja de verdad me llegó al cerebro, y me asustó un poco saber que después de aquel verano todo tipo de cotidianeidad sería interrumpida por nuestros diferentes destinos y situaciones.

Avanzamos hasta una de las puertas del tren y tanto Oliver como yo logramos ahuyentar cualquier clase de alumno que quisiera adelantarnos. Él, como estudiante mayor, y yo, como una huraña muchacha con muy malas pulgas y un baúl gigante. No fue agradable salir hacia la multitud de magos y brujas que se agolpaban en busca de sus hijos, y deseé volver al compartimiento del tren.

Me alejé de Oliver luego de quedar ahí mismo para despedirnos después. Comencé la búsqueda de mi familia en el mismo lugar donde solían esperarme, y no me defraudaron. Mi padre, mi madre, e incluso mi hermano, para mi nulo regocijo, estaban parados con sendas sonrisas y el mismo brillo ansioso de siempre. Suponía que seguían esperando que en algún punto de mi existencia me volviera igual de "especial" que ellos, pero mamá me sonrió con resignación al notarme tan Katie como siempre. Puro amor maternal.

- ¡Hola, Katie!- saludó mi padre, con sus habituales manera joviales.

- Hola, papá- sonreí levemente- Mamá, _Sam._

_- Enana_- dijo exultante mi hermano. Ni yo había ocultado mi fastidio al mencionar su nombre, ni él su diversión al decir el mío.

- ¿Pueden esperarme un poco más?- pregunté- Tengo que despedirme de algunas amigas todavía.

- Claro, pero no demores- exclamó mi madre, y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja- Tenemos una gran reunión familiar en casa.

- Genial- farfullé.

Intenté no pensar en lo que se me venía con ese evento desarrollándose en mi casa, pero resultó inútil al darme cuenta de la enorme sonrisa de mi madre. Debía ser una de las verdaderas grandes reuniones familiares como para que estuviera así, o en verdad estaba muy contenta de volver a verme, pero me desvié por la primera tangente al pensar que mi madre jamás estaría exultante por mi llegada. La hacía feliz, pero no la ponía entusiasta.

¿Sería muy precipitado para nuestra relación si le pedía a Oliver quedarme en su casa de manera indefinida, o al menos hasta que mis indeseados familiares lejanos abandonaran cualquier lugar cercano a mí?

- ¡Katie!

Me giré en redondo al escuchar la voz de Oliver, y apenas lo vi me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Algo desagradable se expandió por mi cuerpo cuando me fijé que iba acompañado de una pareja de curiosos, sorprendidos y perplejos padres. Caminaban a paso lento tras de él, y me bastó una sola ojeada a sus atuendos para darme cuenta de que eran magos perfectamente normales y cuerdos. Al contrario de una familia media esquizoide que yo conocía, ellos no andaban con túnicas excesivamente llamativas. También noté de inmediato que Oliver era pura, íntegra y completamente igual a su padre, tanto en comportamiento como de físico.

El señor Wood, le quedara todo lo mal que le quedara aquel nombre con tanto aspaviento, era un hombre alto, fibroso y de complexión atlética que llevaba el cabello corto y tenía unos grandes y profundos ojos negros. Llevaba una sencilla túnica azul marino, y casi me entra una risa imbécil al ver que tenía las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de esta de la misma manera que su hijo lo hacía con las de Hogwarts. La expresión de su rostro demostraba la misma curiosidad que Oliver cuando la profesora McGonagall le intentaba hacer entender que no podía arriesgar la vida de sus jugadores por un partido de Quidditch. Probablemente no resultaría atractivo por su comportamiento para ninguna mujer que quisiera a alguien de armas tomar, pero había algo en la forma en que se paraba que daba a entender su escondida seguridad, además de su innegable carácter amable y relajado.

La señora Wood, por otro lado, era una bruja menuda de largo cabello castaño y vivarachos ojos grises. Lucía como la típica ama de casa que pasa el día entero fastidiando a su esposo por la conducta de los niños, pero que en el fondo está absolutamente loca por su marido y aguanta cualquier cosa de su familia. Me calzaba la idea que proyectaba con lo que debía ser. Manejar un hogar con Oliver y su padre, que parecía ser el modelo a seguir del hijo, no debía ser sencillo.

Yo tenía la boca fuertemente apretada cuando los tres llegaron frente a mí. Oliver se me acercó y me cogió de la mano para adelantarme. Y para apoyarme, esperaba.

- Katie, estos son mis padres- dijo con voz clara, y luego los miró de forma significativa- Ella es.

Imaginé en mi retorcida cabeza a su madre completando la frase a aquellas dos palabras: la desagradable muchacha que me quita el cariño de mi hijo, por ejemplo. Eché un vistazo a la señora Wood, pero su sonrisa entre perpleja y amable desechó cualquier idea que yo pudiera haber estado albergando. La mujer probablemente no estaba pensando ninguna de esas cosas. Lucía genuinamente buena persona.

- Hola- musité con un hilo de voz patético. El señor Wood miró a Oliver curioso y su esposa se limitó a acentuar su sonrisa.

- Oliver nos ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo ella de forma cortes. Tenía una voz limpia y carente de tonos cínicos.

Quise atragantarme ante ese comentario, pero la información no llegó a mi cabeza. Ahí me encontraba yo, siendo observada por mi venturosa suegra. Deseé con fuerza cavar un agujero en el terreno y esconderme de todos, incluyendo a mi familia, la de Oliver, mis amigos y, por qué no, el mismo Oliver. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para atormentarme en conjunto, a juzgar por las repentinas presentaciones y reuniones familiares. Asumí maduramente que si me ponía a patalear algunas personas me observarían raro, así que me contuve. Además, ¿qué podía decirle a la madre de Oliver? ¿Mucho gusto, su hijo jamás me ha hablado de ustedes?

- Gracias por invitarme a los mundiales- barboteé.

El señor Wood me sonrió de oreja a oreja, y creí detectar algo de entusiasmo por mis palabras. Al parecer no era en lo único en lo que Oliver se le parecía, pues la señora Wood suspiró de forma baja y lanzó un resoplido en dirección a su esposo. Si bien yo no era una fanática tan consumada del Quidditch, quizás tendría que abstenerme de exclamaciones de júbilo por lo entusiasmada que estaba por ver la final.

Entonces, justo ahí, cuando yo esperaba una especie de conversación incómoda entre nosotros, y me preguntaba si algo más me podría suceder hoy día, una voz repleta de incredulidad y dramáticamente familiar, resonó tras de nosotros.

- ¿Katie… y _Oliver_?

Bueno, no había razón para espantarme de que los gemelos Weasley se hubieran dado cuenta de lo nuestro el mismo día en que conocía a los padres de Oliver, ¿cierto?

* * *

_¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, lo sé, me demoré como tres siglos en actualizar, pero al menos actualizo. Tengo otra historia de Harry Potter absolutamente abandonada. Así que... ustedes entienden, el verano hace que uno piense más en palmeras, playas, testosterona, y el tiempo de escritura se reduce. Ahora bien, esta será mi última actualización hasta al menos un mes y medio, porque me voy fuera de la ciudad (glorioso 1 de febrero, ¡por fin!). Por favor no me odien, mucho. Espero sus comentarios, a ver que tal, y ahora mismo me pongo a responder reviews. _

_Un beso, GreenDoe. _


	23. Totalidad

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

Para bajarte del cielo

**23**

**TOTALIDAD**

Desperté con el sol, con esa luz azulina colándose por las montañas que rodeaban mi hogar anunciando el día nefasto que se avecinaba. Tan nefasto y tan increíble que no estaba segura de cuál de las dos sensaciones dominaba más, aunque mi tendencia natural a lo catastrófico me decantaba por lo primero. Siendo consciente de todos mis músculos en tensión, como si no hubiera descansado nada, me pregunté cuáles eran las probabilidades de perder a Oliver hacia el final del día, porque no había forma mágica o humana que hiciera que mi familia se comportara bien y no le hicieran huir despavorido.

Finalmente, había llegado la jornada clave: Oliver Wood se aparecería junto a mi casa para llevarme a los mundiales de Quidditch y, si todo salía bien, no volvería a separarme de él hasta unos días antes de volver a Hogwarts. Eso, claro, y no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, si mi familia se comportaba.

Presa de la paranoia, apenas abrí un ojo me pareció que todo estaba distinto, como un mal presagio en mi contra. Los árboles se movían demasiado, el retrato de mis sonrientes padres estaba derecho, los pájaros cantaban alegres y, tal vez lo único real, las miradas curiosas del resto del hogar cuando bajé a desayunar. Oficialmente estaba nerviosa, pero la verdad era que todos me habían observado las últimas dos semanas como si estuviera incubando una rara enfermedad, acentuándose a medida que nos acercábamos al día crucial.

Con sinceridad, ¿tenía alguna esperanza? Solo me quedaba confiar en el cariño de Oliver. Y quizás, a lo mejor, en un futuro paralelo, que mis padres recordaran todas las humillaciones que me habían dado en mi vida y esta vez se controlaran. Recordando su reacción a mi noticia, lo dudaba.

- ¿Papá?- Había llamado la atención aquella noche, con la más inocente de las voces que, por supuesto, alertó a todo el mundo.

Escuchábamos un especial de los mundiales de Quidditch por la radio mientras cenábamos. Tanto mamá y Sam parecían estar muy enfrascados en lo que se decía, y como mi padre solía ser el que daba los permisos oficialmente, aun cuando mamá fuera la de fondo, agradecí tener poca audiencia. Se volvió al instante y me regaló su enorme y cordial sonrisa, pero lejos de tranquilizarme, hizo que mis resquemores regresaran. No es que yo me considere un dechado de brillantez, ni mucho menos alguien astuta, pero mis padres siempre habían sido incapaces de ver la forma desatinada en la que se comportaban, y no estaba segura de ser capaz de pedirles moderación sin ofenderlos. El más inteligente de esa casa era mi hermano Sam, particularmente lúcido y brillante, pero jamás lo reconocería y la ocasión de que su hermanita tuviera un novio era algo demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. No iba a perderse semejante oportunidad para hacerme la vida imposible.

- Esto… ¿quería pedirte permiso para ir a los mundiales?

Sonó como una estúpida pregunta, pero mi padre entendió y sus ojitos castaños se encendieron de curiosidad y sorpresa. Por alguna razón, su expresión me recordó un poco al señor Wood, y no pude dejar de pensar que se llevarían muy bien por personalidades y gustos, aunque no había que contar con esa esperanza. Primero era lo primero.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido entradas?- preguntó, girándose por completo – Supe que ha estado imposible dar con las más baratas siquiera.

Noté al instante el desengaño en su voz, como si lo hubiera traicionado de muerte. Él no había tenido tiempo de hacerse con entradas, así que tendría que contentarse con los recuerdos que Sam le había prometido. De hecho, yo misma me habría tenido que contentar con los relatos de este de no haber sido por la intervención divina de la familia Wood. Mi hermano, en cambio, sí había hecho los movimientos desde que se había enterado de que la final sería en el Reino Unido, e iría junto a un gran grupo de amigos a una posición de dudosa calidad en el estadio.

- No las he conseguido- mascullé cohibida, sabiendo que ahora venía lo bueno- Me han invitado.

- ¿De veras?- Mi padre sonrió- No sabía que a Leanne le gustara tanto el Quidditch como para ir.

- No fue Leanne- dije con un diminuto hilo de voz- Me invitó mi capitán del equipo de Quidditch, bueno… ex capitán, terminó este año Hogwarts.

Comprendí que había empezado a divagar cuando noté los rostros de toda mi familia fijos en mí. Hasta mi madre y mi hermano, que antes no me prestaban atención, se habían dado cuenta de mi patética verborrea.

- Oliver y yo somos novios- barboteé nerviosa, y me aclaré la garganta- O algo así.

Y entonces comenzó la hecatombe. Papá y Sam, sorprendentemente similares en sus masculinas reacciones, formaron perfectas o con sus bocas y fruncieron el ceño como si algo no les llegara al cerebro, pero eso estaba, dentro de lo esperado, muy bien y hasta comprensible. Era mamá a la que yo temía, y ella la que cumplió, pues una espantosa y deleitada sonrisa se ampliaba en su rostro como si acabaran de darle el premio anual del Profeta. Toda ella exudaba encanto, entusiasmo y sorpresa, y no tuve la menor duda de que no se esperaba que su poca espabilada y gruñona hija saliera con novio hasta al menos los treinta años. Intenté no sentirme ofendida por el gesto.

Después de eso, todo fueron preguntas indiscretas, bromas, apretadas de mejillas y un sin número de cosas que hacía que me avergonzara y ruborizara en un dos por tres. Consideré varias veces echarme a llorar, sobre todo cuando mamá contacto con mis tías por polvos flú para contarles la buena e insospechada nueva, pero luego asumí que no valía la pena. De todas formas, todos estaban seguros de que Oliver era una especie de tritón marino desesperado y nada de lo que dijera les sacaría de su error.

- ¡Katie, tercera vez! ¡Ven a desayunar ahora mismo!

Salí de mis recuerdos con el grito de mamá. Envolviéndome en mi frazada hasta quedar como una oruga, empecé a girar alrededor de mi cama hasta caerme de bruces al suelo. Si bien no era la mejor manera de despertar, me ahorraba el trabajo de responderle a mi madre con palabras hoscas, pues ella bien sabía que cuando me caía de la cama era imposible regresar. Levantándome como pude, decidí afrontar el día con algo de optimismo.

Cosas malas, mi familia conocería a Oliver y Oliver probablemente me dejaría. Pasaría lo que queda de verano llorando como una Magdalena hasta que iniciaran las clases, donde finalmente conocería a mi futuro esposo barrigón y calvo con quien tendría una hija desagradable como yo y un sapo obeso. Cosas buenas, si todo salía medianamente bien pasaría alrededor de dos semanas con mi capitán a solas, tendida bajo un árbol fragante comiendo fresas y envuelta en una fantasía de nunca acabar. O bueno, casi a solas. Sus padres estarían, aunque no solían molestarnos y estaban lo bastante metidos en sus asuntos.

Para cuando terminé de desayunar, vestirme y guardar las últimas cosas que necesitaría en el bolso, quedaban solo cinco minutos de espera. Oliver había prometido llegar a las once en punto, así que arrastré mi penoso y pesimista cuerpo hacia el salón junto a mis cosas. A mi alrededor, mi familia se movía como si fuera un día completamente normal, pero no me engañaban. Ellos estaban tan curiosos y expectantes como yo resignada a lo inevitable. Incluso Sam, toda compostura, miraba discretamente hacia el jardín.

Y entonces, cuando faltaba un minuto para las once, la figura alta de Oliver se materializó a lo lejos y comenzó a caminar hasta mi casa. Antes de que cualquiera hiciera el amago de moverse, y porque estaba aterrada y desesperada, salí a trompicones al jardín y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Oliver me reconoció con su encantadora sonrisa incapaz de romper un plato, aunque estaba desconcertado por mi presencia afuera. Estaba vestido con su mejor capa de viaje y llevaba su oscuro cabello en aquella milimétrica posición que le daba la apariencia del hijo que toda madre habría deseado, y tuve la impresión de que lo había hecho a propósito. No era que lo necesitara, de todas maneras. Mis padres lo habrían amado aun si viniera disfrazado de Sirius Black o llevara tatuado en la frente la frase "me he acostado con su hija varias veces".

Pero sí, era ridículo lo bien plantado que se veía.

- Hola- murmuró cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de mí.

Me observó como si no lo hiciera hace meses, pero yo podía recordar con detalles y señas nuestro encuentro en su casa de hacía dos días. Nos habíamos frecuentado bastante el último tiempo, en su casa, en el callejón Diagon, en cualquier parte menos la mía, por petición personal. Ya estaba más acostumbrada a eso de verlo fuera del contexto secreto por el que nos habíamos caracterizado en Hogwarts, y era una costumbre de la que no sabía cómo me iba a reponer cuando me fuera a clases.

Oliver frunció el ceño al verme parada custodiando la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado, y yo tomé su mano.

- ¿No me vas a dejar después de conocer a mis padres, cierto? – Inquirí ansiosa. Oliver sonrió con ternura.

- Buen intento, Katie – Me apretó la mano con suavidad y besó mi mejilla – No hay nada que me detenga, y de todas maneras no pueden ser tan malos.

Su ingenuidad me sorprendió y angustió a la vez. Frunciendo el ceño, una risita histérica escapó de mis labios, y como aun no estaba lista le tapé el paso cuando intentó traspasar la puerta. Divertido, intentó evadirme.

- ¿Lo prometes? – pregunté ansiosa. Oliver suspiró – Promételo.

- Lo prometo – Aseguró, y se inclinó para besarme más larga y profundamente que la primera vez. Afortunadamente, desde el ángulo en que nos encontrábamos era imposible que los chismosos de mi familia vieran semejante desplante de afecto. Oliver, sin embargo, me apartó muy pronto e ignoró mi petición infantil, sonriéndome – Vamos, podemos hacerlo.

Conteniendo un suspiro, me hice a un lado como si acabara de entregar mi vida al que no debe ser nombrado, pero Wood era un descarado cuando quería hacer las cosas bien y entrelazó nuestras manos antes de entrar, jalándome al interior de la casa con la seguridad y el aplomo que yo jamás tendría cuando cumpliera dieciocho años. Sonrojada como un condenado tomate, quise decir algo, pero ninguna estupidez llegó a mi cerebro cuando vi los ojos deslumbrados como ciervos de mi familia.

Ah, sí, pensé en decirles. Este es Oliver, no es un tritón, es real y de hecho es bastante guapo. Y me quiere, ¡imaginen que milagro!

- Hola – Saludó él, estirando una mano a mi padre sin soltar la mía – Soy Oliver Wood, Katie me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

Merlín, qué tipo más mentiroso. Papá, sin embargo, y luego de parpadear varias veces, respondió al saludo como si hubiera creído cada una de sus palabras. Por un pequeño gesto en su boca, supe que Oliver le había caído bien por la fuerza de su mano, una medición que nunca le venía mal en su pensamiento más primitivo de hombre de las cavernas.

- ¡Oliver!

Intenté no rezongar cuando vi a mamá avanzar como una flecha y abrazarlo como si le conociera de toda la vida. Oprimido, sentí su mano abandonar la mía y me quedé sin saber qué hacer con mi cuerpo, meciéndome sobre mis pies y deseando desaparecer con un movimiento de varita. Mamá tocaba a mi llamativo novio en el pelo, en las mejillas y en los hombros, y era peor que cualquier cosa que me hubiera imaginado. Faltaba que lo besara de lo asombrada y feliz que estaba. O que le agradeciera por estar conmigo y ofrecerle dinero.

- Es una pena que tengan que irse tan pronto – decía – ¡Katie no nos ha hablado nada de ti, ¿sabes?! Supongo que le daba pena decir que eras tan guapo.

- Mamá…- Rogué, pero el mundo me ignoró.

- Solo nos contó de lo de ustedes cuando la invitaste a los mundiales- Siguió parloteando- Pero bueno… así es Katie.

- Nuestra niñita es tímida- Acotó para mi mortificación papá.

Oh, bien, nada como una buena dosis de humillación vía paterna. En cualquier momento comenzarían a salir las fotografías de una paliducha y pequeña Katie a sus tiernos dos años de edad, desnuda, muchas gracias.

Oliver sonrió con amabilidad, aunque me pareció ver en sus ojos la sombra maniaca que me había puesto varias veces cuando discutíamos de mi edad. Yo era demasiado joven, era obvio por la forma insoportable de mis padres para tratarme, así que me alegré que, de todas las incoherencias de mi familia, la última fuera sacar a relucir nuestra diferencia de edad. Eso solo le daría más alas a su teoría.

- Así que tú eres el atormentado que soporta a Katie.

Sam, que se había mantenido callado, había decidido que era hora de dar la nota. Lanzó una risita desagradable cuando me vio fulminándome con la mirada, pero me ignoró y palmeó amistosamente la espalda de Oliver. A continuación, sin embargo, su mirada se ensombreció.

- Pues más te vale que la cuides, porque mi hermanita es muy desagradable, pero es mi hermanita – murmuró, y quise poner los ojos en blanco.

- Katie es muy dulce – Rebatió Oliver, defendiéndome, y supe que era el límite de mi tolerancia.

- ¡Bien, suficiente! – Exclamé, y finalmente volví a reunir su atención – Ya tenemos que irnos, ¿cierto?

Miré a Oliver como para corroborar en mi desesperación que no me dejaría solo porque mis padres estaban mal de la cabeza. Este me sonrió con dulzura, sus bonitos ojos negros brillando solo para mí.

- Sí- Me secundó- Mi padre quiere que escojamos el mejor lugar para acampar.

- Oh, ¡claro!- Mamá estaba dichosa, pensando probablemente en la posibilidad de adoptar a Oliver y darle mi cama. Yo podía usar la casa del perro- Espero que se diviertan mucho, pero no hagan cochinadas, ¿sí?

- ¡Mamá!

Lo había buscado y lo había logrado. Por fin, gracias a las insinuaciones absurdas de mi madre, Oliver se había avergonzado y yo solo quería que apareciera una gigantesca y viscosa serpiente para matarme de un bocado. Mis padres y Sam, por el contrario, y sin importarles lo mortificada que pudiera estar yo o el invitado, rieron de forma oscura. Ni siquiera se cortaban por la posibilidad de que su hija adolescente pudiera estar teniendo relaciones con su novio. Tal vez no concebían la idea de que nos besáramos al menos.

- Bueno…- Oliver se aclaró la garganta y sonrió incómodo- Ya nos vamos.

- ¿Tienes licencia para aparecer, cierto?

- Sí, señor.

- Ah, entonces bien- Papá sonrió y me besó en la frente- Cuídate, Katie. Acuérdate de todo para que me lo cuentes luego. Y lávate los dientes antes de acostarte.

- Y pásala bien- añadió mamá.

- Gracias – murmuré cortante – Nos vemos.

En muchos cientos de años, idealmente. Tomando mis cosas con brusquedad, agarré de la mano a Oliver y lo arrastré fuera de la sala con toda la rapidez que fui capaz, apenas dejándolo despedirse de mi familia más que con un veloz y cordial adiós. En cuanto cerré la puerta, sentí de inmediato como el aire me daba en el rostro rojo y avergonzado, y como dejaba caer el bolso que apenas podía llevar al suelo. Antes de que pudiera verlo venir, Oliver me había abrazado con fuerza y me acunaba contra su pecho. No sabía cuando, pero me había puesto a llorar.

- Katie, oye, está bien – me susurró en el oído, sujetándome tan fuerte que podía sentirlo contra cada parte de mi cuerpo – Ha ido todo bien.

- Perdón – murmuré, mirándolo a los ojos y sintiéndome una tonta – Te dije que era mejor pasar de esta presentación, mi familia es rara y no sabe comportarse…

- A mí me han parecido agradables – Oliver sonrió ante mi rostro incrédulo – Un poco fuera de lugar, pero agradables. Y se nota que te quieren.

- ¡Mi mamá está loca!

- Todas la están un poco. La mía tiene esta rara costumbre de quitarme la escoba cada vez que olvido comer en uno o dos días por estar entrenando…

No sabía si lo que me estaba diciendo era real, pero me reí entre mis lágrimas. Podía visualizar a Oliver con su rostro de incertidumbre ante una madre lógica y racional que solo quería cuidar de su hijo perfectamente. Y por lo demás, me estaba abrazando, no corriendo hacia el límite del jardín para desaparecer de mi vida eternamente. Mi familia era una agrupación de gente incómoda que nunca me había hecho sentir muy a gusto, pero tenía a Oliver y semanas de los dos juntos por delante. No podía menos que sentirme escogida por el destino.

Más tranquila, me prendí de su cuello y le obligué a ponerse a mi altura. Él me sostuvo por la espalda para atraerme hacia su cuerpo y me besó con tranquilidad, llevándose de paso las lágrimas que tenía a la altura de los labios. Resultaba difícil preocuparme cuando él me quería así, sin importarle lo absurdo que fuera el mundo que me rodeaba. Tenía lo que necesitaba al alcance de mi mano y no lo iba a dejar nos separamos, le sonreí como una niña complacida, feliz de estar justo ahí, y él me devolvió una sonrisa igual de infantil y ansiosa. El anticipo de la manía que se venía en los próximos días.

- ¿Lista para los mundiales? – preguntó entusiasmado.

Quise burlarme, pero solo le acaricié la cabeza con tolerancia seudo materna. Si bien yo estaba excitada por ver la final, para Oliver era el evento del año, de la década, probablemente. Hasta entonces, tendría que escucharlo hablar una y otra vez de Irlanda y Bulgaria, pero estaba dispuesta, eso era parte de lo que venía con él y lo que me había gustado en un principio.

- Lista para ser ignorada mientras babeas – respondí, y comenzamos a caminar hacia los límites – Claro que sí.

Porque si algo había aprendido era que no podía bajarle de la nube donde vivía, pero sí colarme en su cielo de vez en cuando. Mientras así fuera, todo estaría bien.

FIN

* * *

_Bueno, aclaraciones. Muchas, muchas aclaraciones. La verdad es que inicialmente este fic iba a ser más largo e iba a abarcar mucho más tiempo en la vida de Katie, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo escribí y he cambiado demasiado, he leído la historia de nuevo y me parece que lo más lógico es que lo deje hasta aquí, con un respectivo epílogo, desde luego. Es un fic liviano y me gusta como ha quedado, y espero que no me odien demasiado por terminarlo así después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar. No puedo alargar una cosa que no se sentiría correcta, no sería el cien por ciento de mí que les estaría dando. Esto es lo que me acomoda y lo que me gusta, espero que sepan entenderlo si aun han esperado después de más de dos años, si no me equivoco. _

_Aun así, amo esta pareja. Sigo amándola después de tanto tiempo y si vuelvo a trabajar en el fandom de Harry Potter, probablemente será aquí. Hasta entonces, o hasta el epílogo, más bien, nos vemos. _

_Un beso, Greendoe._


End file.
